I Have A Husband Who Is A Night Class Student
by pureblood-ryamiaka
Summary: Kain finally gave up with Ruka. Just when his parents though of arrange marriage, misunderstandings pop out when he saves a day class student from a level E vampire, both of them are force to marry each other. KainxOC
1. Chapter 1

My Husband Is A Night Class Student

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights, except for my character.

Chapter 1: A Normal Life In Cross Academy

_'I am one of the fewest students here in Cross Academy who got in because of the school's scholarship. It is very known to almost everyone that Cross Academy is one of the most prestigous schools in Japan. I would say that, I am the luckiest, poorest person in the whole school.' _I glanced to my left and looked through the window. Its almost time to get back to the dorms. I looked at the front trying hard not to fall asleep on my history teacher's lectures. The only thing she does is sit on her desk and read the book and says other things related to the topic when she needs to. I am sure that's how everybody feels too. I glanced beside me where the sleeping-head, Yuuki, is. On her other side, where Yori sat taking notes as usual-for Yuuki too. I slightly glanced at the back where Zero slept as well. You have got to believe me, this two are quiet the same at a different perspective but when they get up both are the complete opposite. I smiled to myself and continued to take notes.

Everything is normal. With the scholarship I hold, I can finish my studies and then maybe find a job.

RING!

Yuuki jolted on her sleep and looked around, disturbed. Zero grunted a little loudly causing the students beside him to freak out a bit. Its very amusing how most of the boys acknowledge him at a very high point but increasingly fear him. I giggled to myself before facing Yuuki and Yori.

"What did I miss?" Yuuki asked sleepily.

"Everything." Yori said almost bluntly. I smirked slighty, fixing Yuuki's books for her. _'Poor girl, she never get a good night sleep because of her prefect duties.' _

There first time I came here, I was surprise that there are two diferent dorms. The only thing I know is that the other students who were staying in the moon dorms are the elite and...probably the school's seniors. Who knows how old are those students?

"Yuuki, why don't you skip your duty just for tody and get some sleep?" I asked her as politely as I could.

She looked at me in surprise and slightly looking disturb. "N-no! I can't do it. I have to be there to help things straigthen out."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when did you straighten things out?" Yori said teasing, standing up.

"Eh?"

"Everyone could see the difference how you handle the nigh class student's fans on one side. Compared to Kiryuu-san."

_'I can't help but agree on that but I don't have to say it.' _I thought to myself, sweatdropping when I saw the look on Yuuki's face.

I stood up aswell preparing to leave. I move to give space for Yuuki and Yori to move out.

"Well, I have to go now. Its almost time for the night class to come out." Yuuki said.

"Take care."

With that she left the room leaving her books to Yori.

"Will you be alright with that many books?" I asked. Although Cross Academy is a boarding school the sun dorm is a little far away so to speak. Not to mention you get to hear those fan girls too. Yori nodded. "Lets go together." She offered. Usually, I have Yori with me always to walk back to the sun dorm while Yuuki and Zero deal with the other number of girls out there but every Wednesday I have to stay in the clinic and do some paper works for about three more hours and then have Zero or Yuuki walk me back to the sun dorm.

I shook my head. "I have clinic duties." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah..right. Well, I will see you later then." She said, and I nodded at her. "Take care."

"I will." With that she left as well, leaving me alone in the room.

…...

Aidou closed the school door behind him and sighed tiredly, leaning on the door waiting for the noises to diminish. Kain looked at him, bored. Its always like this.

"Its your doing you know." He said flatly, as he stood in front of him with his hands in this uniform pockets. Aidou glared. He is not himself today since he just got the latest punishment from Kaname last night (morning). Although he manage to fool his fans that he is still the greatest.

Kain turned around following the others ignoring the pinning glare Aidou is trying to give him. For the first time, Kain found himself not involve in one of Aidou's scemes and its heaven.

Aidou tried to say something to him but he couldn't hear it as he stared at Ruka. Watching from a distance as she followed the pureblood. Suddenly, Kain felt a slight burning sensation within him and immediately looked away as he walked up the stairs. He would rather be given a punishment prepared by the pureblood than watch "that". She never gave him the chance.

After walking through three corridors, Aidou stopped adruptly immediately grabbing Kain's sleeves. Kain was taken aback not expecting the contact. "What now?"

It was a little loud so some took interest at what was going on.

Aidou looked at the opposite direction of the hall way with eyes narrowed. Kain noticed, ignoring the murmuring of the others behind them. "What's wrong?"

"I think... I smell something..." Aidou said, sniffting the air a bit more. Kain raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the direction he is looking at and found no one. Kain was about to say something along the line of 'I don't see anything.' sort of thing when Kaname called their attention.

"Aidou. Akatsuki."

Aidou froze. Akatsuki just marely pushed his cousin's gripping hands off his sleeve before turning to face everyone. Aidou did as well, smiling sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" The pureblood questioned.

_'If the pureblood didn't smell anything. It must be just my imagination.' _Aidou thought, trying to forget. "N-nothing...really..." He respond, almost faltering at his words.

The pureblood looked at him for a second before continuing to walk towards their classroom.

Kain glanced at his troubled-looking cousin before looking straight. "What ever is it that you smelled awhile ago is nothing. After all the day class students were just here awhile ago." He said in a low voice as possible so that only Aidou could hear him.

Aidou didn't say anything but Kain was sure he heard him grit his teeth. He sighed tiredly. This is going to be a long day.

…...

I finished the report for the day and quickly organized things so that she wont have to return again if necessary. The school doctor is absent for the time being. Being told that a new one will come the next week and the current school doctor is on a holiday.

_'I hope nothing happens within this week or else I will be in charge of the clinic.' _I thought. After fixing the papers on the desk I walked towards the windows closing the curtains. There was nothing left to do except for the homeworks laid down on my desk back at the dorms. I had ask Zero to take it there two hours ago. He was a little grumpy when I asked but didn't say anything.

One of the bed looked unfixed so I walked towards it making it quick.

…...

"Kain, where are you going?" Aidou asked, watching him walking towards the door.

"Its break." Kain replied simply before leaving.

"Wait, I'm comin-" Before he could continue Kain already left leaving him with the others. Aidou stood shock.

Shiki munched some pocky and walked casually behind the noble vampire. "What did you do?" sounding really bored but his eyes shows that he is quite amused.

"I-I didn't do anything!"

…...

Kain walked around the garden letting the cold breeze pass him, feeling really relived. He usually have to follow his annoying cousin around just to make sure nothing serious goes wrong.

Kain walked a little more further not caring if he is getting a little too far from the school grounds. Nothing really scared him. Its nice for once in awhile to get away from the others. It helps him think more clearly. Randomly, he took out his cellphone from his pocket and looked into his message box. Most of them were coming from his parents.

_'...Kain, we were just thinking of...' _Kain read in his mind but didn't bother reading the next part of the sentence and then continued on the next one. _'...we belive that it would be better if we arrange an arrange marriage for you...' _Kain narrowed at this and quickly closed his cellphone. He placed his cellphone back into his pocket and continued to walked on. That message really bothered him greatly that he didn't want to reply to it.

He was furious. _'...what the hell...arrange marriage?' _

Suddenly, an image of Ruka appeared in his mind and he immidiately, mentally, shook it away. He can't have her. He knows it very well. She only have eyes for the pureblood even though Kaname never did anything to return her feelings. _'I never told her... and I can never tell her...' _kain thought sadly stopping in his tracks and leaned on one of the trees. He is alone...again.

"what now..." Kain murmured, with a bored tone.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. Just beyond his view were hungry level E's. Kain's eyes narrowed dangerously and kept in mind that his presence could cause them to run towards the school grounds. He has to eliminate them then...probably report it to the pureblood too. Kain made sure to calm down and keep low. He has to get near them to kill them on the spot.

…...

Hinata walked quietly out of the school returning back to the sun dorm when suddenly she heard someone from behind.

"Young lady, what are you doing out here so late. I thought day class students are not allowed to go out at night?" A man's voice sounded behind her, immediately sending shivers down her spine. His voice was low and sounded really dangerous as if he has found his prey. Hinata gripped her notebook against her chest and slowly turned around to face the man. To her horror, his eyes were glowing crimson red, his fang's showing, and his nails grew longer than they should be like thick, long needle.

The man licked his lips as he stared at her hungrily.

"Who are you...?" Hinata asked, shaking. She found herself frozen on the spot and shaking, terrified that this man doesn't look...normal.

The vampire chuckled. "That doesn't matter since YOU WILL DIE~!"

…...

Kain finished off the last of the group with fire and burning them until they all turned to ashes. He was glad that they were still far away from the school grounds but he could sensed that one got away.

"Tsk." Kain walked back to the school grounds as quickly as he could. He has thirty minutes more before class starts again. This last one should not be a problem. Kain looked around then narrowed his eyes dangerously when he found the vampire...with someone. _'Crap!...a day class student? What is a day class student doing out here?' _

Kain ran as fast as he could towards the two when he watched helplessly from a distance ,as he approached them, the vampire clung to the girl. _'..oh no...' _

Kain gritted his teeth and immediately used fire to cause the vampire to let go of the girl. The vampire growled. Blood spilled on the ground and the girl fell to her knees in shock and horror.

_'A vampire?' _She thought, letting one hand cover the bloody fang marks on her neck. _'where did the fire come from?' _

Kain quickly stood infront of the girl blocking her full view of the level E. The vampire didn't back down and attacked without hesitation head on towards Kain. Kain's eyes turned crimson red, burning the level vampire to crisps before it gets even nearer. Ashes spread on the ground and it was gone. Hinata watched wide eyed and looked up slowly to Kain.

_'A night class student?' _

Kain's eyes returned back to normal before turning to face the day class student. _'what the hell is she doing here...' _He thought, feeling really annoyed. If Zero is anywhere near now, he is in big trouble. Kain sniffed the air, accidentaly, and the scent came to him.

The scent of her blood... _'..her blood...' _

Kain turned around and he was not able to control the sensation and his eyes turned back to crimson red. Hinata watched in surprise to see a night class student have the same color of eyes as that monster.

_'no..' _

Kain looked down at her as if she was a bug. His eyes slowly followed where her hand is covering her bitten neck. His eyes glowed a little more when he saw more blood dripping from the wound and streaming down profiously.

"..Who are you?" Hinata asked barely a whisper.

_'Where are those prefects when you need them?' _kain thought angrily, fighting his vampire instincts. He closed his eyes for a moment ignoring the girl then forcing himself to go back. After what seem like forever, he sighed quietly to himself feeling that his eyes returned to its normal color.

_'Now what to do with her...' _Kain thought, looking down at the girl again. She blinked at him weakly. "What...happened..." She barely could say anything anymore, she was getting even more weaker as her blood streamed down away from her non stop. Kain keep his cool, trying to immitate Shiki's expresstion. No emotion.

He bent down careful to get her blood stain his clothes. "Don't worry, you're safe but first we have to get you to the clinic."

Hinata tried to nodded but she couldn't. Slowly, conciously her hand let go of her bleeding neck and fell to her side. Kain narrowed his eyes at this. _'damn! She is losing a lot of blood!' _

"Tsk."

Kain gasped when the girl fell unconciousy on him and reflexively caught her just in time. _'...so much for trying not to get blood on your clothes...' _he move his left hand reaching where the fang marks are and covering it temporarily to stop the bleeding as he could. With his other hand he reached to touch the back side of the girl's head ready to erase her memories.

"...A-a-arigato..."

Kain stopped adruptly when he heard her voice. _'she's awake?' _kain looked down on top of her head. She shivered within his arms,gripping his blazer with her last strength to hold on. "...sempai..." With that her body went limp within his arms causing both of this hands to leave their post and support her.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

My Husband Is A Night Class Student

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights.

Chapter 2: Meeting You

"O-oi!" Kain panicked, confused at what he is suppose to do. Erase her memories right now and then or send her immediately to the school clinic. The girl's blood began to pool the ground beneath them slowly. This is not good. For sure every night class knows that there is an injured day class student, especially the pureblood. Kain shook slightly at the thought of facing the pureblood face to face at this situation when its more likely he is the one to blame. Kain shifted his arms underneath her bringing her close in a bridal style ready to leave the place. He looked behind him to find the ashes gone, his eyes widen. _'..oh no...' _The wind probably blew it away already while he was distracted with the bleeding girl in his arms. Now, how will he explain the situation he is in? He grunted under his breath and stood up without any hardship while carrying the girl gently in his arms, bridal style.

He took note that her blood already stained most of his clothing making him looked like he did it. Not to mention the huge stain near his collar caused by when she crashed into him. Kain took a deep breath calming himself and taming the monster inside him at the same time.

"..I hope none of them appears..." He murmured to himself.

Kain spoke too soon when the pureblood stepped in the scene and at the same time the two prefects coming from the other direction. Without warning he hold his breath watching but felt relief that the pureblood is the only present and not the others. He probably told everyone that he would be dealing with...him.

"Hinata?" Yuuki screamed, worriedly. Zero narrowed his eyes at him but didn't took his gun out.

"Kaname-sempai..." She looked at him, failing to great him with her usual happy face but this is not the right time to think about that when one of her friends is in deep trouble.

Kaname walked beside Kain and looked at the girl. "What have you done?" Kaname asked, you could tell by the tone of his voice that he is not amused. Kain tried to breath slowly closing his eyes and then opening them again. He has to say something or else it might get worse.

Zero gritted his teeth and grunted failing to keep himself cool. His eyes turned crimson red and quickly covered his nose with his hand.

"Zero, are you alright?"

Zero turned to his side avoiding eye contact, slightly shaking his head. "Never mind about me...what about Hinata..." He said while breathing hard and keeping the smell of the blood away from him.

Yuuki looked at Kain ,who haven't said anything when they arrived, seriously. What really happened.

Before Kain could explain, Kaname interrupted. "We could discuss this in the chairman's office but right now bring miss Daidouji-san to the school clinic." It was an order.

Both Yuuki and Kain nodded, turning to leave.

"Zero, go to the chairman and tell him what just happened here." Yuuki added while accompanying Kain. Kain glanced at her. "I don't remember saying anything yet, Cross-san."

Yuuki sweat dropped. "Oh... right.."

…...

The chairman sighed after hearing both Zero and Kaname's point of view of the situation then looked up when both Yuuki and Kain entered the room. Zero stood leaning on of the book shelves while Kaname sat on one of the coaches quietly.

"Akatsuki Kain..." The chairman was speechless when he saw Kain's blood stained clothes. Kain didn't bother to show how disturb he is as well and decided to take his blazer off although his pants is also stained with Hinata's blood.

_'So.. Daidouji Hinata is her name...' _

The chairman coughed a little trying to compose himself once again. He gestured for Kain to sit down while Yuuki stood beside Zero. Kaname took a sip of his drink before starting the discussing again.

"Kain, what really happened back there?" The chairman asked, as calmly and politely as he could.

Kain nodded, ready to explain everything. _' This shouldn't take too long...' _

…...

Hinata opened her eyes to find herself lying on one of the clinic beds and with her neck bandaged. At first she felt light headed then a pain shot through her head causing her winced in pain. "what...happened to me..." Unaware that someone else is also in the room with her, hiding beneath the shelve's shadows.

"Are you alright now?" Kain walked away from his sort-of hiding place towards her. Hinata looked at him in surprised but then immediately calmed. She looked behind him at the clock and her eyes widen with realization. She's been sleeping for a long time. Its already one in the afternoon. Before she could say that she missed a lot of school work Kain spoke.

"You have lost a lot of blood last night that's why you are here." he looked at her. When the sunlight lightened her face he then noticed her beautiful long, dark brown hair that reached down her back and her dark red-brown eyes. For a moment Kain was fascinated with her unique beauty. He was so distracted from the situation they are in last night that he wasn't able to notice and she was also unconscious. Hinata blinked at him, confused.

"w-what..do you mean..." her voice was low and soft but he could hear her clearly enough. Kain slightly shook his head realizing that he was starring at her. He walked a little closer towards her bed.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" he looked at her seriously, letting her remember.

"Last...night.." She whispered but still Kain heard and he nodded slowly, getting a chair and sit beside her.

"last night.." She whispered again, deep in thought.

Kain narrowed his eyes a little as he watched her, waiting patiently. _'She should be able to remember...'_

Hinata's eyes slowly widen, remembering. Slowly she reached to her neck feeling the bandage.

"_**That doesn't matter since YOU WILL DIE~!" **_

The voice of the level E vampire echoed within her mind and she hold her head in pain. She then hugged herself trying hard to comfort herself then she looked at him feeling really lost at the moment. Kain was alarmed, noticing that she was shaking a little too much.

"Daidouji-san, are you alright?" He asked standing up from his seat. "Please calm down."

Hinata shook her head slowly. Closing her eyes and then opening them again. Kain could tell that she was trying hard not to scream but what is he suppose to do?

When she opened her eyes she looked at him eye to eye. Kain was a little taken aback by this small act. No one really looked at him in the eye when they talk except for the pureblood (Kuran Kaname), Aidou, his friends, and his parents. But this human...just...did.

"W-who are you...?"

_Flash Back:_

"_I'm sorry if I didn't make it on time..." Kain explained. Glancing a little on the blood stain on his pants. The chairman shook his head. _

"_Its alright. Now that we know what really happened, about Hinata-chan..." _

_Yuuki looked down on the floor, feeling really worried. _

_Kaname placed down his drink when Kain spoke. _

"_As usual...erase her memories?" _

"_No." Kaname said suddenly catching everyone's attention. Zero narrowed his eyes at this. _

"_Kaname-kun?" The chairman stared at the pureblood raising both is eyebrows at the same._

"_Daidouji-san will not have her memories erase... at the moment." _

"_Eh? You mean-but Kaname sempai we are not suppose to let any day class students know about the night class secret, right." Yuuki said in surprise. _

_'What is he thinking now?' Kain thought quietly. _

"_Indeed, but..." Kaname paused then continue. "...I would like to see if she could be trusted with the secret." _

"_Kaname sempai..." _

_Zero was about to protest when the chairman realized what Kaname mean. "GREAT IDEA, KANAME-KUN!" _

"_Chairman?" _

_Kain looked at the chairman slightly confused. _

"_Hinata-chan have duties during the night so she is bound to know the secret sooner or later. If we erase her memory right now we could probably face the same situation and then erase her memory all over again. Its not very are just lucky to night that Akatsuki-kun was able sense their presence." The chairman explained, giving the noble vampire a small smile of encouragement. _

"_Well... I know Hinata for quite sometime and...I believe she will understand." Yuuki said with a smile, realizing that all this time having Hinata out during the night makes her really worried. Not to mention how in the world would she keep her from finding out the night class secret at the same time guarding the school grounds for any rule breakers?_

_Zero grumbled something to himself but didn't say anything more than that and turned his head on the side trying to calm himself. _

_Chairman nodded at Yuuki then turned to Akatsuki. "Akatsuki-kun, I'm sure this is new for you especially now that one of our day class students knows your and the night class secret but please take care of Hinata-chan until she regains consciousness? And that she is alright with the..."the chairman paused for a second trying to find the words then continued. "...the situation." He grinned at him and Kain sweat dropped glancing at the pureblood in front of him. Then nodded, slowly. _

_End of flash back:_

"I will answer you but please calm down. Everything is alright. You are safe now." Kain said again, he looked at her showing that he is concerned. Hinata saw this and slowly she calmed. Kain looked around trying to sense any presence of any kind then when he sensed none he looked back at Hinata.

Hinata sat quietly looking down at the mattress on her must be thinking about last night, Kain could still see that. After what seemed like thirty minutes Hinata finally disrupt the silence. Her question almost made him fell from his seat.

"Ano..sempai...what's your name?"

"Eh?" Akatsuki felt that he sounded stupid for a second and shocked. To have a day class students, a girl as the matter of fact, ask his name as if she never heard when she came into Cross Academy, is extremely very rare. Akatsuki swallowed a little trying to compose himself noting that she is already starring at him.

"Oh... Kain...Kain Akatsuki." He said. "You are Daidouji Hinata, right?"

"You know my name?" She asked, her voice was really low and kindly soft as if she is talking to a family member. Somehow it makes him feel more comfortable unlike awhile ago. When she realized her blood was sucked by a vampire he didn't like seeing or hearing her that way. Surprisingly, it frightened him. Kain's eyes widen slightly at the thought and mentally shook his head.

What in the world is he thinking now really...

Kain nodded. " Well, Cross-san mentioned it and she also told me."

"Yuuki-chan...is she alright?" She asked looking him with her big, cute, reddish-brown eyes. Kain blinked. " Cross-san is alright nothing happened with her. Your the only one who was attacked."

"Yokatta...(I'm so glad..)" She said, smiling calmly, sounding relief. Kain blinked twice this time. _'Why is she concerned with Yuuki's safety when it is clearly that she is the one being attacked? Strange girl.' _Kain thought but felt himself slightly smiling.

"Just one question. Kiryuu-san explained to the chairman last night that he is supposed to pick you up in the clinic after your clinic duties. Why didn't you wait?"

Hinata gasped. "Oh...yeah..Kiryuu-sempai." She looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. " I'm sorry. I don't...well, I think I was too tired that I forgot..." She said, her sentence trailing. Kain sighed inwardly. "Well, you will have to explain it to him and the chairman soon once you recover."

"Right..." She nodded then looked at him. "Arigato, Kain-sempai."

Kain nodded at this, smiling a little although he really wants to smile. This girl really is making him do things he never really do before. A human at that!

"About what happened last night. I could explain."

Hinata listened quietly as Akatsuki told her everything she has to know of the events last night. Akatsuki felt glad that she seem to accept everything that he had told her. It only took him less than thirty minutes to explain everything and the rest was left for her to ask any questions. He also explained the hierarchy of the vampire society, the level E's and the school's goal since she asked.

"I see." She said then looked at the scenery at the window. "Demo, Kain-sempai..."

"Yes?"

"Are you... alright with me knowing all this?" She asked not looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Even though the chairman and... Kuran sempai decided to let me keep my memories, is it really o.k.?"

Hinata sounded like she is disturbed and Kain could tell by her voice.

Kain didn't answer immediately, thinking that whatever his answer at this question would really affect her in many ways. Especially, coming from the one who saved her.

"Well,..." He started. Hinata looked at him. "...to be honest I couldn't be sure at first."

Then he looked at her seriously but his voice was soft. "But I guess after talking to you for a short moment I think its alright."

Hinata smiled at this then slowly she tucked herself in the blankets. "I feel tired." She said, looking at him, satisfied. "I will sleep a little bit more before going back to the dorm."

Kain nodded but didn't made any move to leave the room as if he was expecting her to rest again. Hinata blinked at him. "Kain-sempai."

"Yes?" Trying hard not to look too much at her eyes. Good thing she doesn't notice.

"Aren't you suppose to be... back at the moon dorm?" She questioned. "And... you are suppose to be sleeping."

"I should be sleeping at eight in the morning..." Kain said, failing to hide that he is tired and yawned a little. "...but the moon dorm president ordered me to look after you. After all, the moment I saved you from the level E vampire you are my responsibility."

Hinata stared at him and a pink blushed appeared on her cheeks then looked down so that he wouldn't notice. He probably did since he is looking at her.

Suddenly, she sat up ,surprising Akatsuki and in alarm, and jumped off the bed. Kain eyed her feeling his ears heating up as he stared at her. Hinata just simply jumped off the bed without putting on the slippers provided and walked towards one of the cabinets with bare foot...and of course her legs are exposed since it was taken off so that she would at least feel comfortable. Her blazer is folded well on the side drawer next to him. You could imagine how intimidating she looks with just her uniform blouse and skirt.

"Daidouji-san?"

Hinata took a blanket and a pillow from the cabinet and brought it to him. Kain stood up in attemp to help her. What is she up to?

"Uhm, do you need a help with that? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Kain-sempai, you need to sleep!"

_'That's what she is worried about?' _Kain thought, speechless.

Hinata walked pass Kain and placed the pillow and blanket on the coach near the side drawer. Kain watched her every movement not sure what to do. To have someone he just barely know cares for his welfare. He's a noble vampire!

Hinata finished fixing then turned to face the speechless noble vampire. She looked at him sternly when she noticed the look on his face, as if a child who dares disobey its mother just to play more with he's toys, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Kain-sempai, I will not rest until you take this hour to sleep."

Kain shook his head a little but Hinata saw it and looked at him in the eye that made Kain feel even more tired than before. Yes, he really needs to rest. After changing for new clothes in the moon dorm he has to come back to take care of her. Damn, when ever you need a doctor there is no doctor.

"Kuran-sama told me to take care of you. He did not told me to sleep while you are my responsibility." He said, his voice failing.

"Yeah, whatever that is...you need to rest."

Kain stood still.

Hinata sighed. "Kain-sempai, even though you told me about vampires there is still many things I still do not know. Kuran-sempai...your leader..." She said, her voice stern and determined.

"...he may have ordered you to do things but you have to take care of yourself or else you will fail to do you responsibility." Hinata finished saying, after three seconds, she realized the meaning behind her last sentence and blushed.

Kain stared at her and she stared back. There was an awkward silence between. Kain move to placed his hands in his pockets casually trying to ease the tension. Responsibility. She made it sound like he would fail to protect her if he doesn't do what she says. To think that someone whom you just saved would talk about you taking responsibility.

Hinata stared back at him seriously this time and Kain finally gave up.

"Fine..." He sighed tiredly. He could already feel the heavy toll on his eyes and his head wasn't helping. Hinata relaxed and smiled. "Good."

With that Hinata went back on her clinic bed and Kain, uneasily, lay on the couch ignoring the blanket for a moment. It doesn't feel comfortable somehow sleeping on the coach with a blanket. When you wake up you still have to remember that you are not sleeping on your own bed.

Hinata giggled which made Kain look back at her. "What's so funny?" Although not feeling offended.

"Nothing." With that she turned around and slept. Kain watched her back for a few more moment before falling asleep too. He really made a new record for not sleeping for more than 22 hours.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

My Husband Is A Night Class Student

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights (^_^)

Chapter 3: My Ideal Husband

Kain returned to the moon dorms and head towards his and Aidou's room. The whole night class are still in class and would probably return after a few more hours.

Taking care of the girl wasn't that too bad. He thought that she was one of the night class fan girls but it turns out he was wrong. She is one of the people-human thing they call "nerds". Kain lay on his bed thinking.

After Hinata let him sleep while looking after her he felt better.

Kain narrowed his eyes a little when he realizide suddenly that Hinata never did anything to remove the bandage on her neck nor did she even wonder how the marks _actually _look like. Come to think of it he never did ask if her neck hurts.

_Baka..._

After a few minutes of thinking Kain decided to sleep a little more before facing the whole crew later, they would surely tease him rather than give him twenty questions. Especially, that cousin of him.

…...

"Alright class, please do the activity on page 120. Its due fifteen minutes before the time, so make it quick." The teacher said sitting on her desk and doing paper works.

Hinata turned to that page and blushed slightly.

"My ideal husband." Her classmate read aloud beside her and everyone heard. Some giggled and some grinned to themselves.

"Aidou-sempai..." One of the girls said in a low tone of excitement.

"Kyaaa..." others followed, saying the names of their "ideal man" most of them are from the night class. You could hear most of the guys groan, as expected of their reaction.

"Ne, Hinata what's yours?"

Hinata looked around, thoughtful. "I'm not exactly sure..."

The one to her right nudge her, giggling. "I'm sure you like someone from the night class?"

Hinata turned a few shades of pink, blushing, and gave her classmate the 'what-are-you-talking-about' look.

"I doubt that." The one sitting to her left said, with a bored look. "I don't see her near the mood dorm gates when the night class students goes to class."

The one sitted in front nodded. "Yeah, Daidouji-san the scholar? I doubt that really. She is never interested in them."

Hinata smiled a little when that was cleared up but shivered when she heard the classmate of hers that sat just behind her giggled. Along with the ones beside her. Hinata turned around faced to faced with one of the most intimidating night class fan leader. Sunade Kokoa. The leader of all Kain's fans.

_'Sunade-san...' _Hinata thought to herself, feeling a little uneasy. This girl is really is protective of her interest. The way she looked at Hinata is like a cat has spotted her prey. She has to admit that she is incredibly pretty that half of their boy classmates have the intention to date her. Of course, that is impossible since she is only interested with...Akatsuki Kain.

Suddenly a flash of Akatsuki's figure appeared in her headand she felt herself blushed even more.

"Daidouji-san, why are you blushing?" Kokoa asked tilting to her head to the side, slightly giving her a grin. She is amused.

Hinata blinked twiced feeling a little stupid for a second. She mentally made the figure of Akatsuki disappear completely before answering the girl. She chuckled quietly. "N-nothing really. I just thought that Sunade-san is really pretty."

"Really?" she said, looking at her cunningly. Hinata closed her eyes, smiled, feeling a little embarrased, and nodded. The others just marely stare at the two. Kokoa smiled ,more like an evil smile. Hinata saw it and stopped smiling and stare back at her. Kokoa flipped her blonde, curly hair behind her seductively then getting her pencil to write on the activity they are assigned to do but did not failed to give Hinata the 'I-know-that' look.

"Well, thank you, Daidouji-san." Kokoa said, sounding really fishy. The girl who sat on the right side of Hinata mumbled something to herself, with no one hearing her, then turned to return to her work. Hinata gave her a slight bow before retunring to her work when she heard Kokoa said:

"But...I do not accept words like that from someone like you." Kokoa chuckled evily, but with a low tone so that only Hinata could hear.

…...

Its five o'clock in the afternoon. Kain walked towards the drawer near his bed lazily and fixed his tie. He sighed in relief when he found himself alone in the room. Aidou must have gone down already with the others. Just as expected they all really did teased him. Kain felt himself burning up whenever Aidou would mention of Hinata falling for him. He just knew Daidouji-san isn't that kind of person everyone thinks she is.

Kain grabbed his books and headed down stairs. He was greeted by others but he could tell that those greetings are followed up by something else. Kain rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ohaiyo, Akatsuki." Ichijou greeted him while drinking his tea. Kain only nodded not bothering to look at him. Man, when that guy smiles, you never know what the hell he is thinking.

Shiki looked at him with a bored expression, Rima who was holding the chocolate pocky, looked another pocky stick and handed it to Kain when he walked towards their direction.

"No, thnak you."

"O.k."

"What are you doing, Shiki?" Rima asked with a bored tone, sounding like him.

"Nothing." He shrugged, eating.

"Hmmm..."

Kain sat on one of the sofas quietly ignoring his cousin who sat on the other side. Kain opened his eyes glancing at Ruka who stood at the opposite end. She seemed too focus on the book that she is reading. Kain turned his head away his eyes turning sad. She joined the teasing game hours ago with the others. True, he had given up hopes of being with her and no one knows that except him. Its time that he move on. Although he did, he didn't except the teasing coming from her would really hurt so much.

_'Really Kain,... you finally have an interest on human blood.' _

Kain remembered, feeling the heat increasing in his chest. Mentally he glared at himself for being so crazy for loving someone like her when she have her eyes on someone else.

"Uhm, Akatsuki...you're burning the flowers.." Ichijou said nervously.

Kain opened his eyes, realizing that he has been gritting his teeth. The vase that was full of dandilions just awhile burned to ashes. Kain stopped his powers but it was too late, leaving black soot on the vase and table and the flower ashes.

"Akatsuki, are you alright?" Aidou asked, sounding bewildered.

Kain didn't bother lookin up to him. The others came to look what happened but no one said anything.

"Sorry..." kain said grimly. Ruka looked at him but her expression didn't change, its the usual. _'what was I thinking...again?' _

"...I'll just replace it..." He whispered to himself.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka said happily, leaving the book she was reading on the coach beside Akatsuki with a thud.

The whole group looked up to see Kaname coming down the stairs with his usual expression and walked flawless. Everyone bowed in respect.

Kaname only nodded then turned to Kain. Who was the main attraction the whole time before he came. "Kain." He called, with a commanding voice.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" Kain bowed slightly in recognition, sounding less interest more than before.

"I suppose that Daidouji-san is well?"

Kain heard someone snicker behind him but controled his emotions. He might burn them right away if only no one is looking. He straighten up and look back at Kaname.

_'Why are you bring that up!'_

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Good." Kaname said, sounding a liitle pleased which made Kain raised an eye brow at him as they all watch Kaname.

"Since that is over there is another thing that you will have to do."

Kain's eyes widen slightly.

What does he want now?

"Akatsuki have another punishment?" Shiki said casully, bluntly with a bored tone. Eveyone heard him. Kain sent a glare at him but Shiki didn't flinch a bit.

"Part 2?" Aidou added.

"Would you all shut up..." Kain mumbled angrily.

…...

"Kya! Aidou semapai!"

"Kya! Kain-sempai!"

"Please look over here!"

"Mina~ genki desu ka?~" Aidou waved happily over to his fans. Kain walked pass his cousin not really caring if he goes ahead before the pureblood.

"Genki desu!"

Yuuki came just in time to hold back some daring students while at the same time almost tripping by herself. Zero as usual came to the rescue with less effort. "Go back to your rooms! Now!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHhhhhh!"

"Ah-Kain doesn't seem a bit himself." Shiki said randomly watching. Rima just marely nodded.

"Eh? Sunade-sama..." One of the Akatsuki fan girls asked curiously to their group leader. "What is it?" Sunade almost shouted with frustration.

"I don't think Kain sempai is anywhere today."

It looks like Akatsuki successfully avoided his fans. He walked a little bit too fast away from the rest, hiding just close to anyone he pass by to be avoided seeing by his fan girls.

"I KNOW THAT!" Kokoa screamed in frustration. "Eiiii!"

Kokoa stompped away from the group returning to the sun dorm followed by the rest of the fan. "Sunade-sama!"

…...

Hinata, closed her math book finally finished with all the math solving problems. She sighed to herself, still not getting over the words Sunade just told her. It was in fact creepy but that's not the point. In her own perspective it sounded more like "You-should-disappear". Hinata wasn't sure why it sounded that way to her but maybe its because she finally meet...

Hinata shook her head trying hard not to say Akatsuki's name mentally more often than not.

She stood up from her seat and grabbed the paper on her bed. Its the activity their teacher gave them. They were told to hide it somewhere where no one will see it and it might came true. For a moment she felt herself hoping. But when will it really happen?

…...

"Alright, you may all have your break." With that the science (vampire) teacher left the room.

Aidou yawned. "Now that's over, I'll go have a cake for myself." He said, standing up. He was about to turn to invite his cousin to join him when he noticed him standing up already leaving the room. Akatsuki was silent the whole time. No one knows if he is just listening to the rest of the class discusions.

Aidou watched his cousin worriedly. This is the first time Kain has been acting this way. He didn't get one punishment this time but two! It bothered him to see his cousin this way even though it was fun teasing him.

"Rima, lets go." Shiki said leaving with Rima.

"Kaname-sama,..." Ruka, as usual, followed behind Kaname.

"Oi! Akatsuki wait up!" Aidou ran to catch up with Kain but once he got out of the room he didn't find him. He looked around looking confused.

"What the-where did he go?"

Ichijou came up from behind. "Maybe we should leave Akatsuki for a while. Its been tough on him lately. Don't you think?"

"Yeah but...he is avoiding all of us!" Aidou complained.

"We know that, Aidou-kun." Ichijou said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just give him time. Don't worry he will come around."

Aidou looked down, worriedly. "I guess so..."

Akatsuki walked across the school garden not really in the mood to eat anything. He placed his hands in his pocket and walked quietly. He saw Yuuki just awhile ago, cheerful as ever. She wondered where he was going but he didn't give her a specific idea on where he was really going since he have no idea as well. He was somewhat glad when she didn't push the subject and continued to patrol the school grounds and also didn't see the sight of the other prefect. He could assume anything and might even use his gun again.

Kain walked a little more noticing that he is going towards the path of the sun dorm. For the first time he felt at peace not being around his cousin. Come to think of it he has been following him around just so to make sure he doesn't go overboard with his law breakings. And every single time he gets into trouble he too gets to trouble. It would only be a miracle if he doesn't.

He did notice that everyone is staring at him for more than one reason. Yeah, he also knows that he is not acting his usual self. He changed. Ever since... he met her.

Kain looked around, going to the sun dorm is forbidden. So how is he suppose to do what he is suppose to do?

Kain walked to his left through the forest so that he will be able to overlook the other side of the sun dorm. He smiled to himself when he spotted the window of Hinata. Remembering that floor and where the room was, spotting the her window just outside wasn't so hard. She stays on the fourth floor where there are a few students staying there. Maybe they are only five of them on that floor. Majority stays either on the second floor or the third floor. He also remembers that she has the whole room to herself since all of the rooms on the fourth can only be occupied by one person.

He leaned on the trunk behind him and simply stare quietly. He remembered how her room looks like. It was peaceful looking and girlish for the most part with her cute staff toys on one side and a flower vase on her bed drawer. In other words, neat and extremely cute. Her room also showed an aura of sweet innocence. It would anger him if anything really happens to her...again.

With that in thought, Kain blinked several times, and felt his ears heating. _'What am I thinking? She is a human for heaven's sake!' _

Kain looked around just to make sure he is alone. He calmed when he didn't sensed anyone and returned staring at her window. _'She is probably busy doing her homework. She should be sleeping any time soon.' _Kain glanced at his watched and it says ten (in the evening). Kain raised an eyebrow worriedly. He remembered her saying that she is usually already sleeping at 9. But its ten! And her lampshade is on. _'Maybe she forgot to turn it off?' _Kain wondered.

Suddenly the window just adjacent to him opened and the light turned on. Kain quickly move behind the tree, under its shadow. He watched suspiciously when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hmm, I better make my lunch for tomorrow..." Hinata said to herself walking around looking for the things she needs.

_'Hinata?' _

Kain walked towards the window but kept in mind that he has to keep himself hidden, for awhile. He hid behind the other tree where he could have a full view of what is happening inside. He watched with fascination as Hinata prepare food in the kitchen. She wore a night gown from his point of view, and an apron with her hair tied up. Kain turned around away from scene when he felt himself blushing. _'What the hell am I thinking? And why am I blushing right now?' _He mentally freaked out realizing that he has been staring at her the whole time. Unaware of the twig underneat his foot, it snapped with a loud sound.

Hinata heard the sound and gasped, shocked and surprise. She looked at the window, looking a but frightened. _'Who made that...sound just now?' _

"Who-who is there?" She called, her voice wavering.

Kain closed his eyes, slightly embarrased. _'After deciding not to be seen this is what I get..' _He sighed, getting ready to show himself. He turned around fully revealing himself. Hinata stared at him, looking bewildered.

"Kain-sempai..." His last name left her lips but he could hear her. Her voice sounded so sweet and calming.

They both stared at each other for a moment before suddenly smelling something burning. Hinata eyes widen in panic. "Wah! Its burning!" She ran back to where the stove is, Kain took the time to get in...through the window with ease. There is no point of hiding any longer anyways. Never mind the "forbidden entrance".He watched as Hinata placed the pan on the sink, she sighed to herself feeling relieve that she didn't burn the kitchen.

She looked at him shippishly and laughed at her clumsiness. "I guess...I have to do it again..." she said sounding shy at his presence. _'Oh my god...he looks hot! Wah! What am I thinking?' _

Kain smiled a little placing a hand in his right pocket. "what are you doing? Its late."

Hinata pouted. " I should be asking that to you too." But smiled almost quickly before returning to what ever she was doing.

Kain shrugged.

Hinata took out some vegetables and placed it on the table. Kain decided to take a seat, watching with interest. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Its our break." He said simply.

"I see..." Hinata failed not to blushed. She took one of the vegetables and started to cut. Kain watched. As Hinata made a pumpkin gnocchi with basil pesto and crispy parmesan wafers and a fried chicken, Kain was even more interested on what could Hinata actually do more than what she is doing.

After a few more minutes Hinata placed the food on the table and went to wash her hands. She ten took out a plate, spoon and fork. Kain blinked twice not really sure what to say when she placed it in front of him. The food is for him?

She saw the look on his face and she smiled. Suddenly, Kain felt...happy. To think that what she just did was all for him. Just him.

"Its your break right? You probably didn't eat anything yet." She said.

"I thought your making your lunch for tomorrow?" Since Hinata is one of the poorest among the students in the sun dorm she couldn't afford to keep on buying food in the canteen. That's one of the things he found out about her. Especially from Yuuki.

"I can still make another besides I still have time." She said cheerfully. Kain found himself starring at her again and mentally shook his head. He glanced at his watched.

"Its already 11:30." he said.

"Oh.. really?" She giggled while scartting the back of her head, feeling a little embarrased. Kain nodded. "But you would eat right? You haven't eaten anything and … that's for you."

_'For me...' _Kain's eyes softened at her. Hinata blinked twice not really sure if she saw it. Kain then took his fork and sampled the food she made. Hinata looked hopeful as he took a bite.

In an instant Kain smiled, he was clearly content. "Oishi.." Anyways, after watching Hinata prepare the food he was somwhat feeling hungry already.

Hinata smiled happily. "Arigato!heheh..."

...

Kain returned to class feeling much better. Before he left the sun dorm kitchen he made sure that Hinata goes to bed and sleep. Somehow he just couldn't feel easy whenever she assures him that everything will be fine after making another food, late at night. So, he insisted that she finish whatever that she has to finish in the kitchen and then go to bed. He also thank her for the food receiving another warm smile from her which he very much like.

Kain opened the door to his class just in time to see the teacher coming to his direction from the hallway.

Aidou stood from his seat. "Kain where have you been the whole time?"

"Nothing...just around." Kain said casually as if nothing really happened.

He is back.

"Alright, we will start class now." the teacher started. Kain took out a note and started writing whatever points the teacher says which caught the attention of his friends. Akatsuki Kain is taking notes?

_'Wah! My cousin is acting weird!' _ Aidou's mind screamed in panic.

...

Hinata lay in bed quietly thinking of what just happened in the kitchen. She didn't expect to see Akatsuki to night and she was... wearing a night gown and an apron! OMG. What could Akatsuki been thinking?

Hinata blushed ten shades and hid under the covers. _'wah! Oh no... how am I going ot face him again? Hinata no baka!' _

After a few minutes of finally getting her self control she closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. She got a glimpse of the paper where she wrote her description of her "ideal husband" hidden inside a box. A flash of Akatsuki's smile made her think that she wanted her future husband to smile just like that.

_'yes...just like...his smile...' _

With that Hinata fell asleep.

…...

Four am in the morning, suddenly, Kain's cellphone rang on the bed drawer.

"Oi, Akatsuki your phone is ringing." Aidou called fixing his so called treasure on the cabinet on the other side of the room.

Kain took his cellphone and pressed the botton. His eyes narrowed darkly when he saw who it is.

"Yes, father..."

Aidou glanced at his cousin wondering why his uncle called at this hour.

Kain walked around listening with the impression of being disturb completely. Suddenly he stopped on his tracks and his eyes widen with shock but then he quickly calmed down.

"Father...you do not understand..." He started, brushing a hand across his hair. He then glared feeling really frustrated and tired at the same time. Aidou just marely watch, at times like this he is not sure if he should but in. His uncle and auntie is a different story.

"No father..." Kain turned around to look at his cousin and Aidou just looked at him worriedly. Kain repeated but this time he looked totally serious that Aidou almost fell from his sit at what his cousin just said.

"No, father. I will find my own bride for myself."

"EHHHHH?"

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

My Husband Is A Night Class Student

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights (^_^)

Chapter 4: What's Wrong With Me

"Kyah! Kyahh!"

The night class fan girls screemed enthusiastically. Yuuki struggled at the front pushing the girls back. Zero seemed to be busy with a small group of girls trying to give him some chocolates. Yes, tomorrow will be that day, valentines day.

In the moon dorm...

"They are so loud." Shiki randomly said with his usual bored tone. He took a chocolate stick pocky from Rima and nibble it quietly while starring on the ceiling.

"What do you expect." Rima said, "In this kind of situation they say: get used to it." changing her voice to mono tone on the last part. Takuma lauged who stood on the balcony. "Aren't they always energetic."

Akatsuki yawned tiredly, sitting beside Hanabusa,

"Even though they know Valentine's day is tomorrow." He said tiredly. _'...will...she be there I wonder...' _

"I wonder how many will I get this year. Akatsuki, want to have a bet?" Hanabusa said.

Akatsuki just ignored him. Hanabusa pouted at his behaviour.

"Speaking of chocolates will that girl give you one, Kain-san?" A noble vampire asked who stood just adjacent to them. Akatsuki narrowed his eyes and gave glarring dagers at the person beside him. Hanabusa sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, her memories were not erase too."

Takuma looked thoughtful. "Hmm..I think her name was... Daidouji Hinata."

Shiki nodded still starring at the celiling.

_'They even know her name? I'll kill you Hanabusa this time...' _

"Kaname-sama." Ruka greeted happily.

"Ohaiyo, Kaname." Takuma greeted him as well.

"Shall we go?"

…...

'_As expected she wasn't there...but why am I hoping so much?' _

Akatsuki glanced at the window beside him ignoring Hanabusa bickering again with Ruka with Takuma on one side trying to calm the two.

_'Well, at least even after what had happened before she is back to her usual daily routines although sometimes...she just... ignore the time and do the things she wants to do.' _ Akatsuki smiled at that thought. He then returned starring at the ceiling. _'I do not think the pureblood has any motive to end this human-responsibility of mine. He probably wants to know if humans and vampires could really co-exist in peace by... testing Daidouji-san.'_

_'...But... to be honest I don't really care anymore on what he is up to.' _He looked to his left and at Kaname who sat quietly on his chair reading a book. _'And... I do not mind watching over...'_ Akatsuki blushed slightly, trying hard not to say Hinata's name in his mind more often, and looked at the other direction to distract him a bit. _'...her a little more longer.' _

"I wonder who is your ideal bride, Akatsuki." Shiki came up from behind suddenly sending goosebumps across Akatsuki's spine.

"S-SHKI!"

…...

Knock, Knock...

"I'll get it!" The chairman said heading towards the main door.

"Oh,... Daidouji-san. What brings you here?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear.

Hinata blushed slightly, the chairman is always so cheerful that she couldn't help it sometimes. He's kindness is very unique. "Uhm, I sorry to bother at this hour, chairman."

"Oh no, its o.k." He said. " Come on in." Hinata nodded and walked in.

"Uhm, I kinda need to speak to Yuuki about something."

The chairman nodded, still smiling. "She is in the kitchen making some chocolates."

Hinata blinked. "Yuuki-chan is making chocolates?"

"Yes, and let me guess you want to talk to her about tomorrow isn't?"

Hinata looked down, shyly, being found out, and nodded slowly.

"Well, there is no need to be shy." The chairman laughed. "Why don't you join Yuuki-chan in the kitchen. Just walk straight and turn to your right corner. The first door you see there is the kitchen."

"Thank you so much, chairman." Hinata bowed before leaving.

Yuuki humned happily to herself while cutting a bar of chocolate.

"Cut the chocolate..."

Hinata turned to her right and so not only the door to the kitchen but also...

"Kiryuu-sempai?"

Zero gasped and looked at her with a surprise. His facal expression has gone from surprise then to its usual cold expression.

"W-what are you doing here?" He whispered, hoping that Yuuki didn't here anything.

Hinata took from his voice that he has no intention to show his presence or even to indicate that he is even there in the first place, and so, she lowered her voice as well. "Well, I just want to talk to Yuuki."

Zero walked quietly pass her without looking at her. "She is in there..."

Hinata sweat dropped. Gosh, its really cold when you get near him. "H-hai..." She whispered in reply then continued walking towards the kitchen door when she heard several loud clangkings in the kitchen. Yuuki can be really clumsy most of the times.

"Yuuki-chan! Are are you alright?" Hinata came in to find Yuuki on the floor with several cooking pans on each side of her.

"H-hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"

Hinata walked towards her and lend her a hand. "I actually wanted to talk to you." Yuuki took her hand and stood up. "Is it about tomorrow?" Yuuki grinned at her.

Hinata blushed. "Well..." Instead to saying yes directly she just nodded. "I need help...you see, I haven't done this before. Giving chocolate to...a guy."

"No problem! I'll help you!" Yuuki offered, sliding her sleeves up to her elbow.

"Really?" Hinata smiled then looked down when she noticed something dripping on the floor. Her eyes widen a little at the drop streaming from Yuuki's fingers.

"Yuuki...your bleeding..."

"W-wha? Ehhh?"

…...

The next day...

"Kyah!" A short scream from Rima made everyone turned around and look at her. Shiki frozed on the spot and stared at her.

"Rima...uh.. what are you doing?" Takuma asked, unsure.

Rima shrugged with a bored face. Only her eyes shows that she is quite amused at group's expression. "Nothing really. Just bored." She said with her usual bored tone.

"Eh?" The whole group responded.

Shiki looked relief finally calmed him then walked beside Akatsuki. Hanabusa stared at Rima with his mouth wide open and then sweat dropped. He eyed her, "I thought I heard a cat being run over by a loan-mower."

Takuma chuckled, trying hard not to laugh so hard.

Rima glared daggers at Aidou. Ruka tried to ignore the situation as she walked beside her.

"Man, I thought Touya-san turned into a real girl for once." One of the noble vampire said to his friend. His friend laughed, "Yeah,..I have to admit that it sounded so bad." They both laughed.

Rima stopped on her tracks and gave them a hell of a death glare. The two sweatdropped nervously at her mercy.

"I was mimicking those fan girls don't you guys get it?" She muttered.

Akatsuki closed his eyes trying to ease the headache.

"Kyah!"

"Kyahhh!"

"Idol-sempai!"

"Wild-sempai!"

_'Damn,... they are so loud.' _He always thought. _'When will I get use to them? Probably never.' _He stood beside Shiki and watch the moon dorm gate open. "KYAHH!"

BEEEP! (whistle of Yuuki sounded)

"You there! Please stay in line!" She pointed strictly at the girl.

"Oh!" Aidou said, getting excited. "This is going to be so fun!"

"Just troublesome, like always." Shiki said, with a bored and tired expression.

"Don't say that..." Akatsuki said.

Akatsuki scanned the area but didn't see her. _'Will she...show up?' _Akatsuki remembered the way she cooked her lunch food before going to bed and always knew that they tasted so good that she could already pass as a chef. Sometimes he wondered if someone other then him tasted her cooking.

After Yuuki explained the rules of the 'race-who-gets-the-most-chocolates' everyone started to walked towards their stand. With their names on it.

"Kya!"

"Aidou-sempai!"

Akatsuki walked quietly to his while looking around. _'She is not around...'_ He thought feeling a little disappointed. _'..at least she is not in one of the other stands.' _

"Kya!"

"Kain-sempai...p-please accept this." A girl said shyly, in front of him, handing him a box of chocolates.

He didn't bother to smile from ear to ear since they seem to be always happy whatever expression he put on so, no need. No wonder why he was called Wild-sempai.

"Arigato." He replied, with a soft, mono tone voice. The girl stared at him dreamly, blushing and then bowed before leaving with a satisfied smile.

One.

"K-Kain-sempai, please accept this too."

Two.

"Watashi mo." (Mine please as well)

Three.

"Arigato." He replied again... and again. He watched them give him chocolates and then leave. He glanced behind him and saw Hanabusa grin from ear to ear making more girls scream all their excitement. He sweat dropped. He can never do what he is doing, really.

"Kain-sempai, please accept this." Another girl said handing him a bigger size chocolate than the other. He turned to her and took the gift. "Arigato."

"Ah-ei..." The girl blushed. Seriously, why is she blushing when he is not even giving out any expression. He looked down in his arms full of valentine chocolates from his fan girls and wondered how long will this continue. If this continue...he wont have any space for..._her._

Another girl came up giving him half the size of the other chocolate and accepted it. "Arigato."

"Hai!" with that she sprinted away.

"Ah-watashi mo, sempai."

"watshi mo."

Kain turned his expression to slight apologetic look. "Ara...gomen. I don't think I could accept them. My hands are full already." he said, whispered the last word somehow.

They all shook their heads. _'wow...at the same time...' _

And then bowed.

"I-its alright, Kain-sempai."

"We apologize."

"Honto ni gomen nasai..." He replied giving them a slight bow before leaving. He quickly scanned the area again and found no sight of her. _'Where...could...she be...' _

"Ara- anata no namai wa?"(oh, what is your name?) He heard Aidou asked one of the girls in front, turned around. He froze and his eyes widen in surprise, dropping all of the chocolates on the ground.

…...

_'What to do...What to do? Hinata! He is going to leave already if you don't give him the chocolate!' _Hinata's mind scream in panic and confusion. She hid behind on one of the largest trees in the area and could see almost everyone from her view. Hinata hugged the box of chocolate against her chest, feeling her heart beat fast. What now? She manages to make them but...giving it to him is another story. _'What am I suppose to do?' _

She glanced at the few girls who stood in a group after giving their chocolates to Kain. She noticed Kokoa giggling with them. She could hear them clearly. They succeeded giving their chocolates to Kain. Hinata narrowed her eyes to herself and stared down at her chocolate. _'Would...he accept it?' _

Hinata turned around still hiding behind the tree, unidentified. She watch helplessly as Kain turned around leaving. _'Oh no...he is going to leave already! Hinata, get a grip! Just give the chocolates!' _

Hinata nodded slowly to herself, slightly her grip on the chocolate box thighten a bit, as she gathers all of her courage. But before she could move from her hiding place she found a surprise Kain with his chocolates scattered on the ground. She blinked twice as the scene caused everyone to look at him.

Kain had his back turned around so she can't really see his expression. He just marely bent down and started picking up the chocolate boxes. Somehow he heard him say something but his voice was so low that she didn't hear him.

_'Kain-sempai...' _

Hinata, without thinking, move back even more behind the tree as she watched him. Soon enough she saw his troubled-looking eyes as he finished and then stood beside Ruka. Who was just standing just behind him. _'Kain-sempai... he looked...so...' _

Her hand that was holding the chocolate box dropped to her side but managed not to drop the chocolate box. She stared at him widen eyes in realization.

She couldn't give it to him.

…...

Kain finished gathering his chocolates and casually stood just beside Ruka. Everyone returned to whatever they are doing after telling particularly no one that nothing is wrong and that he is fine. He glanced at the girl that Aidou just spoke to and felt his heart calm down. The girl's hair color matched Hinata's but her eyes were different. _'Yokatta...for second there I thought it was her.' _

"You really made a scene for yourself for the first time." Ruka said behind him, teasing. Kain just sighed tiredly then continued to look around.

"Are you looking for something?" Ruka asked, noticing Kain scaning the area.

"Nothing." He quickly replied but continued to search a bit more and slowly, he feels giving up. _'maybe...she wont show up...' _Kain looked down not knowing what else to do. _'At this time... yeah,..maybe she is in her room already.'_ Kain made a soft grunt before turning around to leave the area. _'why am I like this?its not like...' _Before he could think of the next word he shook his head. _'get a grip!' _

…...

Hinata closed the door behind her and dropped the chocolate box on her bed. She just couldn't bring herself to give it him. And just when she got her courage to give it to him-he just looked so...

Hinata shook her head feeling really stupid for the first time. Not only she wasted her time last night at the chairman's house making chocolates with Yuuki-chan she also wasted her chance to...

_'..to thank him...was that really my intentions?' _

Hinata didn't bothered changing her clothes and simply took off her shoes and tuck herself in her bed. Starring at the ceiling was probably the last thing she would do for the day. After all she finished her homeworks the other day and there is no need to rush.

_'Hinata...you're so stupid...' _

Hinata immediately fell asleep and unconciously, a tear streamed down her right cheek.

…...

Kain sat on one of the sofas the next day (afternoon) and opened a book to read. As expected the whole crew found out about his parents wanting him to get a fiancee, 100 % again coming from his cousin's blabbering. The pureblood seem unconcern with the "kain-fiancee-thing" which gave him less to worry.

He wore his new clothes he bought last week. A black polo and dirty, white colored pants. His polo is slightly opened making him look hotter than when he wore his school uniform.

Its Friday. They are suppose to be in class but he decided to take the day off which the pureblood didn't seem to mind. During the morning, starting from nine in the morning he did the most unusual thing a normal noble vampire would not do even it means a glass of blood is on the table. Keep an eye on a certain day class student, Daidouji Hinata and protect her if necessary, but mostly its to make sure she keeps the secret. Then returned to the dorms at noon. Instead of getting some sleep he didn't, since his very caring parents called for another talk about getting a fiancee everything is ruined. At that moment he wished he never returned to the dorm and just continue to watch over Hinata. _'Hinata...-san...' _

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

Kain eyed the door and watched it opened. He lowered his guard down when he saw it was just Cross Yuuki.

"Ah! Kain-sempai! Yokatta...I'm so sorry to come quite early but if its alright, I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?"

Yuuki nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

**My Husband Is A Night Class Student**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights**

**Chapter 5: **By Her Side

"I have a favor to ask." Yuuki grinned at him.

"A favor?"

Yuuki nodded. Kain stood from his sit and walked to her. "And what is that?" His eyes searching, leaving his book open on the sofa. Yuuki blushed a little, scratching the back of her head as she replied.

"Well, if you don't mind. The chairman would like you to come with Zero and I to town."

"Why?" _'What is this all of the sudden?' _

Yuuki shrugged the uneasiness and looked at him. "I'm not sure but...the chairman insisted and Kaname-sempai also wants you to do something." With that she took out a small note from her pocket and handed it to him. Kain took the small paper with little interest and read it quickly.

His expression didn't give away instead he looked up from the note and nodded at her. Yuuki smiled. "Well, in that case, Zero and I will be waiting near the gate in an hour." With that she left in a hurry. _'I wonder what's written on that note...' _Yuuki wondered.

Kain placed the small note in his pocket and just stood there thinking. _'Kaname-sama...wants me to hunt two level E's...' _His eyes narrowed at this. He sighed and walked back to his room.

…...

Hinata sweat dropped. _'I didn't get any sleep last night...and not to mention...'_

_**flash back:**_

_**Yuuki opened the door and woke her up excitedly. "Well, did you give it to him?..ne~ Hinata-chan..~" **_

_**Hinata groaned and looked at the wall in front of her. "Well?" Hinata shook her head slowly but didn't say anything. Yuuki stopped shaking her and stared at her, concerned. **_

"_**I..wasn't able to give it to him..." She said, her voice low, not looking at her. **_

"_**Hinata-chan..." **_

_**Yuuki sat on her bed for a little bit longer thinking on what to say to her while placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Yuuki have no idea what to tell her. She worked hard last night making the chocolates yet...she wasn't able to give it. Her work was far better than hers and she knew it. Yuuki felt bad for acting all-happy when she didn't know what happened. Making her looked inconsiderate. **_

"_**Hinata-chan...I.." **_

_**Hinata sat up and just gave her a small smile. "Yuuki-chan its o.k. Don't worry maybe...I could give him the chocolates next year." She laughed a little. **_

_**Yuuki stared at her before shaking her head. "No!" **_

_**Hinata blinked at her confused. Yuuki grinned and then grabbed her hand. "Yuuki-chan?" **_

"_**Come! I think I have an idea!"**_

"_**Eh?" **_

_**End of flash back.**_

Hinata sighed. Yuuki invited her to come along with her and Zero to town after school. Hinata wore a white, sleeve less, dress that has a beige ribbon tied behind her and a pair of white, high heeled, sandals. While holding a matching beige colored, small bag. She let her hair down this time with white hair clips on each side.

Its 5:30 in the afternoon, they should return to school before nine as it is the school curfew. Since Kiryuu Zero is with them there shouldn't be any problem, along the way.

Hinata looked around, waiting patiently for Zero and Yuuki.

"Hinata-chan!" Yuuki called waving at her with Zero following behind.

"Yuuki-chan." She smiled as she greet her. "Hello, Zero-kun." She greeted him. Zero just nodded at her. As usual, unsociable as ever.

"Shall we go?"

"Wait." Yuuki said then looked around.

"Yuuki-chan?" Hinata looked at her, curious.

Yuuki continued to look around then spotted Kain walking towards their direction. "Ah! Kain-sempai! Over here!"

Hinata froze and Zero groaned.

Kain watched with wide eyes as he walked towards them. He almost lost his footing when he saw...her. Just standing there...with those big dark reddish-brown eyes. The sun set made her looked so brilliant looking almost like an angel in the background.

He noticed Yuuki waving at him and slightly narrowed his eyes, suspiciously and grinning at him.

_'Why do I have the feeling that this girl set-up everything?' _

Hinata felt Kain's eyes on her and blushed ten shades. She looked down trying hard not to look at him directly. Kain wore the same clothes he was wearing when Yuuki asked him to come along and just added a jet-black colored coat. For the first time Hinata felt like playing the ground with her foot. How could this person make her feel things she never felt before? He is a noble vampire too! Just seeing him or even just standing beside him makes it hard to act...normal.

"Well, shall we go?" Yuuki said grabbing Hinata's arm and lead the way.

As they walked down town Zero and Kain walked behind the girls quietly leading the way. Yuuki have her arms around Hinata's arm while talking with each other but more like whispering and Kain could care less on what ever they are talking about. However, he wondered along the way if those two would stay that way until everything is over.

_**~it would be great if that girl's arms is around yours~ **_His other self said, echoing in his mind. Kain frowned, feeling really irritated. _'Shut up!' _

As much as he want to watch over Hinata peacefully and make sure that she is safe, even though the boy prefect is around, he has to finish a small mission. But how? Should he tell them? Sure the three of them know they exist so why hide it? He looked over Hinata and sighed inwardly. He doesn't want to worry her. She doesn't need to concern herself with those things, she should enjoy this afternoon before they head back.

Kain glanced at the boy prefect beside him. He could trust Zero to look after the two while he do his job but...

Kain glanced again at the prefect and almost groan to himself. Zero kept his eyes on the two like a hawk and ever since they left the school grounds he's been like that. Not even once getting distracted. Yeah, Zero will watch over Yuuki and...her while he go somewhere in the dark corners of the town disposing level E vampires.

At least someone can watch over her while he does his "temporary" job. They are just level E's and they are easy to dispose of and whether he tells Zero where he is going it doesn't concern him.

Kain stopped on his tracks as he made up his mind. Just in time to see Hinata look back at him. When she looked at him he almost forgot what he is suppose to do. Kain close his eyes quickly and then opened them. Shaking off the distraction.

"I'm sorry but...please go ahead of me. I have some matters to take care of." Kain said, earning a look from Zero. Zero didn't say anything and just stare with a blank face.

"Kain-sempai, you're not going to join us later?" Yuuki asked. Hinata looked at him with a glum face which she failed to hide.

Kain shook his head once. "It wont take long. I'll be done soon." With a small bow, he turned and left, avoiding eye contact with a certain person in front of him.

Hinata watched Kain leaved feeling anxious. Just awhile ago she finally noticed that not only she brought the only things she needed but also the chocolate she made just for him. Her grip on the bag strap thightened with desperation as she watched him disappear around the corner. She wasn't expecting Kain to be joining the trip. She couldn't really assume Yuuki for setting up the whole trip since the chairman wanted them to buy something after all. Whatever that is. With Kain in the background.

Yuuki had been clinging to her thightly after leaving the school grounds and was telling her that she now have another opportunity and its her chance. It just so happened that Kaname ordered Kain to do something. The girl was excited and also mentioned about distracting Zero while she talk to Kain-sempai. As if that is simple. Zero has an eye like a hawk and she is afraid that Zero will not hesitate to draw his gun against Kain's throat if he finds anything suspicious.

Hinata was about to say something when she saw the library just behind them. "Yuuki, can we go over there? There is a book I want to check out."

Yuuki looked over and nodded. "Okay." She said while dragging Zero with her by the arm. "Oi!' Hinata giggled at them.

…...

Ten minutes later...

_'Just two level E's...Akatsuki...just two and then hurry up and catch up with them...' _

Akatsuki looked around trying to sense any mysterious presence within the area. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees before continuing walking down the narrow road. After three turns around the corners he could finally sense them. Hiding. Akatsuki took note that he has to hide his presence too. The task wasn't that hard. _'Those creatures think that they could hide from me?' _Kain narrowed his eyes, his eyes slightly turning crimson red as the area slowly become darker and darker. The sun has finally set.

…...

Hinata went to the cooking/baking/pastry section while Yuuki and Zero went to the math section since Yuuki thought about improving her math skills. It didn't take long for Hinata to find what she was looking for. With a quick glance over the baking books she took out a chocolate cake recipe book.

Scanning over some pages she found the one she was looking for and started reading. _'I wonder,Yuuki mentioned about some vampires eating a lot of sweet things to help themselves sometimes when the blood tablets don't work,if...Kain-sempai does it too. Maybe those blood tablets taste bad.' _

Hinata turned to another page which caught her interest.

_'There are still many things I do not know about vampires. Even though Kain-sempai told me about them its not like he already told me everthing. Kain-sempai was...just being kind to me.' _

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata look over. "Yuuki?"

"Hinata is it alright if you stay here for awhile. Zero and I will just get something to drink." She said. Hinata nodded. "Oh, o.k."

"Hinata, what would you like to drink?" Hinata thought for a moment then shook her head. "Nah-I don't feel like drinking anything yet. You guys go ahead."

"Oh o.k. Just wait here o.k.?" With a wave she left.

Hinata smiled then return to her reading. _'I wonder what Kain-sempai is doing right now...'_

…...

"GHAAAAaargh!" the level E drop to the ground and turned into ashes instantly. Kain stood a few distance away watching as he finish him off. He scowled when the last one escaped when it got the chance. Kain followed him getting angry by the minute. He should have dealt with them both at the same time than finishing them off one by one. The last one has the talent to run for its life and now he has to follow his scent. He hated their scent.

…...

Hinata left the cooking section and decided to check out the literature section. As she scanned the myth books she found what she was looking for. A book that is a combination of myths and facts. _'I've known some vampire stories but reading the others might help me understand...him-wah! I mean them. And then maybe...I could ask him...too.' _

With that Hinata read some of the stories in the book which is really short and written in summary. Then turned several pages concerning on facts. _'Interesting...this book have facts right after the myth stories. But...who would actually...write this?' _

Hinata turned the book around while keeping a thumb on the page she wanted to read and looked into the authors name. Hinata was surprise to find a missing page where the author's name is suppose to be. She turned the book cover and didn't see the author's name either. Hinata raised a curious eyebrow as she investigate the book a little more and noticed the color of the pages and the material used to make its cover.

_'What is this book? Not only does it has a missing page it looks like its been written a long time ago. I didn't notice it at first. The pages are preserved quite good! But on the its thin sides shows the opposite with it's light yellowish brown color. And...gothic writings...' _

With growing curiosity Hinata opened to the page she was holding and read. With a low voice tone she read the passage that caught her interest.

"A real vampire can never go on without blood...that is their nature. During the day they are just like the rest with flawless characters, however, they are in their true form in the dark nights of the city."

Hinata's eyes widen when she remembered meeting Kain back when he saved her, in the clinic and then meeting him again in the sun dorm kitchen. Also,..yesterday.

_'Kain-sempai...when I met him back in the clinic he was just like the rest. Calm, gentle, caring,...well, I'm sure he is intelligent and probably a genius too! But...he is incredibly flawless... in everthing he do and say. If I didn't know vampires exist I would probably just think he is just the same with the rest of us only that he is greater.' _Hinata looked at the book again but couldn't read the page. _'Back in the sun dorm kitchen, I didn't notice it before because...I was trying to distract myself with cooking that I actually forgot he looked different. He was...sexual.' _With the last word, Hinata blushed so hard that she almost dropped the book. _'wah!Hinata what are you thinking? Thinking like that about...Kain-sempai!' _

With her other hand she covered her mouth before she could scream with embarrassement while holding the book with the other. _'Where did that word...come from? Baka! Hinata... you are becoming more twitterpatted the more you think abou Kain-sempai!' _(note: Twitterpatted is a word that I have adopted from a disney cartoon "bambi" which means getting all lovey-dovey with someone, falling in love, having a crush, or (for animals) its the feeling you get when you found your soul mate.)

_'...but...' _

THUMP~

Suddenly, Hinata felt her heart thump against her chest, feeling the impact with her body that she froze with realization.

_**~you like him~ **_Her heart echoed.

While everyone is busy doing whatever they are doing a suspicious person came in the town library with human speed with no one noticing. The camera might not help for its identification. It hid behind the shelves not really heading anywhere as it slowed it phase.

Hinata shook her head quickly and continued to read in a whisper. "Vampires would always need blood to calm themselves. Drinking their prey's blood may not be enough."

_'So that's why Kain-sempai said that even though they are here there are still many out there hunting humans for their blood.' _

Hinata didn't notice that someone was approaching her from behind as she continued.

"Most of them are insane, lustful, and sexual." She read remembering the level E that attacked her. Shiver ran down her spine making her shake slightly. "There are few ways to stop them..." Hinata read, reading the list of things that might stop a vampire. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she read the last one which is written with an asteris.

"...Drinking the blood of someone they love."

_'Nani...kore...' _

Hinata stared at it but felt someone behind her. She suddenly shiver feeling her legs turned jelly. She froze as a shadow loomed over her. She could feel the person behind her breathing heavily and whatever is it's intension its not going to be good. She felt the temperature drop ever so slightly but she was sure its not the room. She gulped and slowly closed the book forgeting her curiosity over vampires as she divert her attention to the suspicious person behind her.

This person is not even saying anything! Just standing there. Staring at her...hungrily. Hinata closed her eyes and then open them. Putting her fear aside she turned around and came face to face with a man who wore dark clothes with a undo neck time around its neck, long wavy, unkempt, hair...and...with glowing, crimson-red, eyes.

Hinata without thinking ran away as fast as she could, dropping the book, and ran towards the back door. There was less than ten people in the library so no one really notice two people running towards the back door, one can not be considered humanly.

Hinata ran as fast as could towards any direction her feet would take her. Despite her increased speed the level E vampire was gaining on her. Oh yeah! She almost forgot she is wearing heeled sandals!

Hinata half groaned and half screamed in panic as she ran towards the dark ally. But she doesn't care. Running away from the level E was the only thing she could think and it might not even be the greatest idea. The level E laughed and smiled from ear to ear, horrorly, and raised his sharp claws ready to attack her fully.

"Your blood! Give me blood!" he said, hungrily.

Hinata turned to a corner sharply and screamed, terrified, when the level E hit the wall just across with a huge impact. He may be fast but he doesn't seem to have much control over his abilities.

_'Please go away!' _Hinata's mind screamed. She could feel her legs turnining to jell and failing her, slowing her down, making her feel giving up. Hinata opened her eyes and felt like crying any moment. Its already dark and there is no light to help her find her way.

"You can't run away!" The level E yelled while laughing hystericaly and jump against the wall, on its web. Hinata didn't notice the huge rock in front of her and tripped hitting the rough gound really hard.

"Ettai~" she winced. Her fresh cuts on her right arm and left leg opened widely enough letting out her sweet, tempting, and fresh blood. Dripping none stop and staining her white dress.

The level E stop and sniffed the air, grinning. "I love it...I love it! Just what I need before that bastard comes!"

"Nani..." Hinata glanced at him at the corner of her eyes, breathing hard. She winced again her wounds really hurt like hell.

The level E move to get near her but maintained his position on the wall, watching her with those hungry eyes. "I didn't hunt to get your aproval. You will just do!" With that he jumped and attacked her.

…...

Akatsuki frowned as he followed the level E's scent-trail. Of all the things he should be doing he is out in town hunting level E's. He noticed he was back in the place where he last saw the three and entered the town library. He had to admit the level E can really find a good hiding place but not good enough.

He looked around relieved that very few decided to visit the library today. He walked towards the shelves when he smelled something familiar.

_'Hinata!...' _His mind screamed, his heart started to beat fast as his mind started to show horrifying scenes of what could happen to her. He followed the scent and was even horrified to find the level E's scent mixed with hers. _'Damn! She must have ran out here! And where is Zero and Yuuki? Why aren't they around?' _His mind screamed as he ran out from the back door.

Akatsuki's eyes turned crimson red and ran down the dark ally with incredible speed. Any human would fail to notice him and if they did by chance and luck he doesn't care.

After a few turns he jumped over the debris that was in the way and froze suddenly at the scene in front of him. The level E tackled Hinata to the ground and sank his fangs on her bare neck. Hinata struggled to get free, kicking and hitting the man with all her strength but to no avail.

Akatsuki have never felt so angry in his whole entire life. He could feel his fangs elongated and his eyes glowed brighter than before. His breathing increased as he watch Hinata's body went limp. How could this happen. Just when he thought he was doing the right thing to keep Hinata away from harm here she is in the hands of a vampire.

The level E sensed the noble's presence, gave him a glaced and grinned against Hinata's bloody neck.

With a growl, Akatsuki attacked angrily by swiftly moving his hand in a cutting motion as massive fire explode from the ground moving directly towards the level E. The level E didn't have time to evade the attack, dropping Hinata to the ground in attempt to escape, as the fire surrounded his whole body turning him into ashes instantly.

Hinata felt really weak even though the vampire didn't take too much from her. Her instinct still tells her to move and ran away as far as she could. She struggled on her feet, felt herself wobble as she stood and started running again ignoring her savior. With a hand on her bloody neck, she failed to notice Akatsuki.

Akatsuki eyes and long fangs returned to normal too soon when he saw Hinata run away. "Hinata!"

…...

Zero and Yuuki walked around town looking for Hinata. When they returned to the library they didn't find her and was hoping that she would call yet she didn't. The worse thing is that Zero couldn't detect her scent and they have no clues where to find her.

"Zero, maybe we should go back to the school and tell the chairman." Yuuki said, yanking the frustrated prefect by his black sleeve, worry consume her since they found her missing.

Zero looked around for the last time before giving up. "Damn it." He muttered guiding Yuuki.

"We should be meeting Kain-sempai by now." Yuuki said looking around hoping to find the noble vampire.

"He is not our concern at the moment!" Zero almost yelled. "Where the hell is he?"

They both started to run towards the academy as the city lights where turn on.

…...

"Hinata!" Akatsuki chased Hinata down the dark ally. He has to get to her or else he might lose her...again. With ease he quickly sprinted his way towards her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hinata! Stop running! Its o.k.!" He said feeling exasperated but didn't show it. Hinata had her eyes close and struggled under his hold.

"L-let go of me!"

"W-wait, Hinata! Calm down!" Akatsuki struggled as well and grabbed her other wrist that was holding her small bag. "Please! Stop it!" She screamed.

"I will stop if-wait! Hinata!" He grunted and almost stared when tears started to stream down her cheeks.

_'Hinata...can't you see me...?' _He felt his heart plead.

Akatsuki almost grunted loudly in pain when Hinata stepped on his foot loosing his grip on her wrist slightly but not enough for her to escape. He has to stop her before it gets even worst. Akatsuki frowned at what he is about to do.

"Hinata! Stop! Right now!" He raised his voice enough for her to hear in a commanding tone, thightening his grip on her wrist reflesively. Hinata gasped and finally opened her eyes only to let more tears run down. She stared at him with wide eyes which is filled with confusion, fear, and pain.

Akatsuki immediately soften his expression not wanting her to think that he was mad.

He doesn't have to yell at her but he also didn't want to resolve at the last option he have. Which is to make her sleep using his powers. All noble vampire has it.

Hinata stared at him with teary eyes, hiccuping and crying silently. Akatsuki loosed his grip on her wrists and stared back as well not knowing what to do next. He did know what to do when Ruka cried to him but... now that this girl is crying as well he cant believe he couldn't come up with anything.

_'Hinata...what am I...going to do? Please tell...me...' _

Akatsuki blinked twice when Hinata tried to talk at the same time trying to keep his expression calm.

"K-kain...Kain-s-sem...pai..." she sniffed a little and hiccuped. More tears streamed down her cheeks making her eyes red and swollen.

"Shhh..." he hushed her, letting one wrist go and placed a hand on her wet cheek.

"Its o.k...its alright now. He is gone." He said, comfortingly. Just holding her was killing him. The world always have rules and he wants to break some of them. His heart was still beating so fast. He just can not seem to hold himself anymore with this feelings growing inside of him. He admited to himself that he adore her but he didn't expect that those feelings would grow so much that it turned to...love.

He was fine hiding it from everyone else but he failed to hide it for himself. He couldn't believe it but after he saw another one of those bastard-vermin sank their fangs on her he just couldn't take it. That was the first time he gathered most of his powers and threw it without hesitations. He felt like he claim her and that no one else should. He could have control his emotions and go after the vampire but he went overboard.

Akatsuki stop caressing her soft cheek but didn't let go. His eyes soften at her and gave her a small smile. To think that this small, fragile human is not aware of what she had done. Akatsuki thought that after giving up Ruka he didn't expect to fall in love again for he doesn't want to get hurt but no. He found himself again...in love. Only this time its a unique being.

"D-demo..." She said, barely in a whisper.

Before Hinata could continue she was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace. Hinata gasp feeling really surprise and shock at the same time. Akatsuki placed a hand behind the crook of her back and one on her head while resting his head on her right shoulder. Hinata blinked twice not sure what was really happening. IS this real? Akatsuki is hugging her? All her fear suddenly disappeared out of her system and the only thing that she could see is...Akatsuki.

"K-kain-sempai..."

"Shhh..." He hushed her again. He slowly yet softly nuzzled his face agaisnt her neck making her shiver in the process but hold her still and tightly to him and took in her scent.

Hinata blushed when it came to her that Akatsuki was really hugging her in a way no one should unless he is...

No. Hinata shook her head mentally and placed a hand on his chest pushing slightly and tried to find her voice. "K-Kain-"

"Don't call me that!" Kain interupted her causing her to stop whatever she is doing since she felt him say it against her neck. Kain maintained his hold and nuzzled on her neck. Instead of pushing him Hinata gripped his coat trying hard to control the emotions growing in her heart. _'Oh no...no...' _

Ruka was the first person he loved. She did call him by his name but it has always been a friendly call. After all she never did returned his feelings. Calling him by his name was pointless.

Now, that he is used to her it didn't matter anymore. _'But...Hinata...' _

His hand that was at the back of her head move downward placing it behind her still holding her tightly to him and against him. Hinata, without thinking, moaned. She blushed hard when she heard himself. She moaned like a girl who is about to have sex with the man she loved. Akatsuki was doing things to her making her feel so...wanted. Despite her inexperience with boys her hands move away from his chest and slide behind his back. Akatsuki felt her hands behind him and heat-of-pleasure began to grow within him. He felt it the moment he touched her. The moment he had taken hold of her. This was for real.

He finally realized that he wasn't himself after giving up Ruka but right now... he is back. And this time...with Hinata.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

My Husband Is A Night Class Student

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights

Chapter 6: Hinata's blood

"K-kain-sempai..." Hinata tried to wiggle herself out of his graps but he was just too strong.

"Didn't I just tell you not to call me that?"

Hinata stopped but she could still feel the pain on her neck. She is aware that the noble vampire is hugging her like no other but she just couldn't exactly bring herself to let this continue. Especially, in her condition.

Suddenly the image of Ruka came into her mind starring at her with eyes that could kill, and she shuddered.

Kain suddenly froze when he felt several uninvited presence surrounding them. Hinata gasped loudly as she watch the several looming red eyes coming straight at them. Where they there the whole time?Kain move away from her slowly but kept close. Hinata felt the sudden lost when Kain released her, causing her to shiver. She placed a hand on her wounded neck and stared.

Kain narrowed his eyes dangerously at the visitors counting them off. There were about fifteen of them. He find it strange that this much would gather around in one place. Was Hinata's blood that really attracting or was it because he killed the level E. No, its most likely the first.

Kain placed a hand around Hinata's waist and slowly walked back, keeping an eye at the level E's movements. Without warning Kain immediately grabbed Hinata's wrist and took off running, the level E's following behind.

…...

Back in the moon dorm:

Yuuki ran towards the moon dorm hoping the chairman is over there since he wasn't in his office. Zero was furious when he didn't find any note in the office and went off to check the house. Yuuki didn't bother to knock on the door and dashed inside without warning catching the vampire's attention.

"Gomen nasai! I'm in a hurry..." She said catching her breath at the same time.

"Yuuki-chan, are you o.k.?" Ichijou asked looking concern, putting his book down on the table. Yuuki shook her head still catching her breath. Kaname heard Yuuki and looked over from the balcony.

"Yuuki..."

"Kaname-sempai!" She bowed quickly. "Is the chairman around?"

Kaname looked amazingly surprised. "No. I am afraid he is not here. Why? Did something happen?" Everyone looked at the petite girl. Ichijou move beside her and helped her stand up straight.

Yuuki was about to say something Zero came in. Not caring that he got the attention he turned to Yuuki. "The chairman is not at home." _'Damnit,...I can't believe this is our last resort! The night class...' _He mentally groaned. _'Anyways, that pureblood seems to know something...' _

"No way..."

"Yuuki-chan what happened?" Ichijou asked again, worried. He looked from her to Zero who tried to look calm. Yuuki clenched her fist. "We lost Hinata-chan in town, we tried to look for her but we couldn't find her." Yuuki tried to explained as Kaname came down quickly and walked towards them looking really serious.

"Kain-sempai left the group saying that he has something to take care off and that he wont take that long..."

"Its been more than two hours and thirty minutes already... and we haven't seen him." Zero finished for her giving him the 'you-are-somewhat-responsible' look. Yuuki nodded at this.

"Where was the last time you saw, Hinata-chan, Yuuki?" Ichijou asked.

"In the public library."

"Ichijou, go with them while I try to contact the chairman." Kaname ordered turning around.

"Alright."

"Wait! What's going on?" Aidou questioned. "Akatsuki is missing?"

Ruka moved behind him looking concern. Kaname didn't give them any expression as he walked pass them. "No, he is not."

…...

Hinata tried hard not to wince at his strong grip. He was running so fast that its hard to match his speed. Hinata managed to hold on to him despite the fact that she was not running anymore but lettiing him drag her instead.

"K-kai-Akatsuki..." she staggered almost tripping on her footing when she tried to call him.

Kain didn't hear her as he focused on trying to figure out where would he hide her. The area they passed so far would not help protect a single living on earth.

"Akatsuki...your hurting me..." Hinata winced. Kain looked behind him as they turn around the corner only to find a dead end.

Kain cursed and quickly pulled Hinata behind him ignoring her again. The level E's surrounded them and Kain knew that things would get worse if he doesn't get Hinata out of the place. Hinata hold on to him from behind as she stared in horror. This is serious and they are trapped.

Kain glared daggers at them his eyes turning crimson red ready to attack. One of the level E's in front of him took his chance but Kain was fast, burning him quickly in an instatnt.

Hinata screamed covering her eyes behind his back. She've seen too much.

Kain glanced behind him feeling the desperation creeping through him.

The level E's looked at her hungrily but focused on destracting the noble vampire.

Kain growled bearing his fangs at them angrily. For the first time in his life he feels like killing them all. Kain prepared himself to attack when suddenly he felt a jab against his chest. Hinata felt him stagger but maintained his position.

"Akatsuki..." Hinata still feel a little uneasy on calling by his name. Really, it was too sudden but...why does she feel happiness? My goodness, you are in life and death situation!

Kain gritted his teeth, he is sweating profusely under his coat, and he noticed from his hands that he looked paler than he already is. He couldn't place a hand on his chest to feel his heart beat. He has to bear it, protecting the girl behind him is his first priority.

Then he felt another jab this time causing him to wince in pain, slightly bending.

"Kai-Akatsuki!"

The level E's saw this and smiled wickedly , the others snickered.

Kain's heart pounded so hard that he could hardly breath right and placed a hand on his chest while maintaining his position. Hinata behind him. His eyes flickered from normal to crimson and his fangs were aching with need. Kain eyed the level E's contuining to glare at them and cursed again mentally. Since Hinata is stille bleeding, it can't be helped, the only thing he could smell is...her sweet, tempting, blood.

One of the level E's from his left side got impatient and attacked. However, Kain noticed with his vampire instincts and burned him. Hinata didn't scream this time but watched as the level E vampire turned to ashes. Thirteen more. Still too many. Hinata gulped and returned her attention to Kain. Forgetting that her blood is already spreading down to her shoulder and staining her dress.

Kain clenched his fist as he is running out of time. He could already feel his vampire instinct trying to take over. The anger that he felt when he saw the level E touch her was still there and now its growing even more. He will not let any of these level E's get their filthy hands on her anymore. Not now, not ever.

He closed his eyes gathering all of his will power to talk as calmly as he could. "Hi-nata..."

Hinata blinked, surprise but heard him clear. "K-Akatsuki.." She whispered in respond.

He looked at her at the corner of his eyes, glad that she is responding. "When I give you the signal...you run..."

Hinata's eyes widen at this and slowly shook her head. She couldn't leave him.

Kain frowned. "Hinata listen to me...I can't hold on much longer." He swallowed. "After I give you the signal...you run. Run away from here as fast as you could. Don't look back..."

"No...no...no..."

Kain look over and glared at the two level E vampires in front of him who tried to take advantage but stopped at their tracks, backing away a little.

_**~kill~~~Kill~~~KILL~~~~~**_

_'Damnit!' _

"Eii! I can't leave you here, Kain-sempai!"

"HINATA!" He yelled in pain. Hinata felt speechless as two level E's jump high above them. Hinata just stared not because of the level E's.

Akatsuki gritted his teeth quickly blocking Hinata's view and burned them instantly. His eyes reverting from normal to crimson. After the they turned to ashes Akatsuki grunted and fell to his knees.

"A-akat-"

Hinata was caught off guard when Akatsuki grabbed her hands, turning around to face her. His face was so near that Hinata blushed. He was breathing hard and sweating terribly. Hinata soften her eyes as she looked. She couldn't believe this is happening to him.

Akatsuki ignored the level E's behind him and focused on Hinata. He looked into her eyes making her freeze and hold her steadily. He looked into her big eyes almost pleading.

"Hinata...don't make me repeat myself again..." He said, huffing.

The level E's snickered.

"You have to run away from here. When I tell you to run, you run,...alright?"

Hinata closed her eyes then opened them. "B-but...why...I can't leave you here..."

"These are level E's...I have to kill them but not with you...not here..." Akatsuki winced and bent ore forcing himself to look down so that Hinata wont see his eyes. "I don't have much time...your blood is causing too much distraction. Please...run...my vampire instincts...I..."He huffed. "...I can't hold much longer!" He said the last part louder, almost screaming and gripped her hands thightly but Hinata didn't show any pain.

Hinata watched him with wide eyes._ 'Kain-sempai...is distracted as well...' _

She looked over the level E's who are slowly making their way towards them. _'So..this vampires...Akatsuki said they are not suppose to exist but since they are created for no special reasons they must be eliminated._

Hinata looked down at Akatsuki who is now breathing harder and harder and could feel his hands gripping her more and more thighter.

**Flash back:**

"**So if you do not drink blood then what do you do?" I asked, curiously.**

"**We have develop the blood tablets to quench our thirst." He replied, showing her the white tablet. "We take all the time to make sure we do not attack anyone randomly."**

"**Does it really work?" **

"**It works of course." Making her sweatdropped. " However, it will never change the fact that our vampire instincts are stronger." **

**I stared at him feeling a little speechless. **

"**But don't worry, even though we get thirsty that doesn't mean that we will attack anyone immediately. We still have the will to stop ourselves. So rest assured." He said. **

**End of flash back. **

"_Kain-sempai is distracted but...he is still trying to hold back. His other self is stronger than the current one..." _

Hinata looked over as the level E's approach closer as if anticipating. Then she glared and looked back at Akatsuki.

"_If the blood tablets wont work...then...then..." _

Akatsuki was about to turn around and burn those vermins who are getting near when Hinata suddenly grabbed his shoulders helping him. She looked into his eyes but this time without fear. Akatsuki didn't have time to hide his eyes from her. His eyes continued to glow crimson red. She could finally see the other him.

_'No! Don't look!'_

Akatsuki frowned ready to push her away and tell her to run.

_**~...blood...~**_

"Ru-"

"Akatsuki!" Hinata called to him with a loud voice causing him to stop and look at her fully. Then she smiled as if nothing else exist except him and her eyes soften. "Daijoubu...everything will be alright..." She started.

"Wha-"

Hinata's hands move and reached to touch his cheeks making him look into her eyes. "Don't look at them..." His eyes widen at this. _"Hinata...what are you doing? Run! Please!" _

"Please, look at me..." Hinata move close to him her face so close to his. "Daijoubu..."

The level E's so an opening and was about to attack when they felt something coming from Akatsuki. Just a little more...

Akatsuki's heart pounded hard agaisnt his chest and he screamed in pain. His eyes finally turned crimson red completely and his fangs grew. Slicing the skin beneath it. Hinata almost lose her hold when he moved violently but she held him. _"Hinata...run...RUN!" _His mind screamed desperately. He could hear anything except his breathing.

"Hinata! Run!" he screamed.

"No, I wont!" She screamed back and didn't move.

"Why you-" Akatsuki grabbed her shoulders, when she held on tighter, and was shocked when he saw tears in her eyes. She didn't do anything except move closer again and touch his pale cheeks with her hands.

"Akatsuki..." She said as if calling him. Akatsuki's heart beat incredibly fast glancing between her eyes and her neck. "...I'm here."

_'What?' _

"I'm here. Its o.k.. Why are you holding back...don't hurt yourself anymore."

_'Hinata...I can't...hear...you...' _Akatsuki thought barely, he couldn't hear her well enough to understand what she was saying. He gripped her shoulders again and huffed. Hinata move her hands away from his cheeks and embraced him making sure that his face is near her bleeding neck.

Akatsuki's eyes widen as his vampire self tugged him from within. Without warning he instinctly sniffed her neck/blood.

Hinata closed her eyes slightly afraid but she wont hesitate. Not for him.

She rubbed his back, assuring him. "Its alright."

Akatsuki felt his body weaken as he continued to fight his other self. He frowned in agony. "Don't worry...I wont die. If its Akatsuki...I wont die. You wont kill me so...its o.k."

_'Hinata...' _He heard her when she spoke near his ear. _'Please...don't do this...' _

"After this you will be o.k, right? So, its o.k. Take it."

Akatsuki this time didn't grip her shoulders instead he placed his hands behind her, positioning her under him. Hinata was a little surprise but didn't let go.

_'No...Hinata...you are so stupid...' _He thought not sure what he is feeling. _'I... I can't...hold myself...any longer...!' _

_**~GOOD! I've been waiting this long...you've finally given up...beisdes she look good...~**_

_'Shut up!'_

_**~...its no use...let me take over...Now!'~**_

_'...Damnit...' _

_**~You are too weak...you wont be able to protect her since your whole body is weak. I haven't drank from any human...~**_

_'...But Hinata...' _

_**~She wont die if you don't take too much...~ **_

_'...I...urahhhhh!' _

"Daijoubu...its o.k." She continued to comfort him despite the pain that is throbbing within him, her voice in a whisper. Akatsuki didn't say anything. He couldn't hold himself anymore. He watched his other self, helplessly, slowly closed the distance between her bloody neck and his waiting mouth. His eyes glowed brightly.

The level E's felt the vampiric-aura of Akatsuki and move back. His vampire instinct is now in complete control.

Hinata slightly shudder as she felt him lick her neck three times. She opened her eyes and she could only see the night sky. Then closed them.

_'Akatsuki...' _

Kain quickly sank his fangs into her soft flesh and drank in her sweet blood.

…...

The chairman came out of the car immediately and was greeted with Kaname.

"What is going on? Did something happened?" He asked worriednly. Kaname nodded.

"Hinata is missing. I am just not sure with Akatsuki."

"Yuuki? Where is she and Zero?"

"Yuuki and Takuma went back to look for her. Zero is talking with Yagari sensei."

Both Kaname and the chairman turned around to look at the two approaching. Zero came with Yagari sensei as they walked towards them.

"Yagari..."

"I have news from the association."

…...

The level E's ran as fast as they could but all of them stop as fire surrounded them. Akatsuki have them trapped. They are now playing in his field.

His eyes glowed, barring his fangs at them angrily. "You can't run away anymore..."

The level E's turned to face him with fear. Without hesitation Akatsuki swiftly moved his hand sharply burning them all at the same. The level E's didn't have time to scream in pain and they all turned to ashes.

_'What is this... why do I feel... different...' _

Akatsuki thought. His power and strength increased incredibly. He could sense them all unlike before. Is it because he drank human blood.

But even though he did his power not only did increase it also developed new powers he have never seen. He had always thought that he posses the power to burn anything but now...

Akatsuki frowned when he sensed someone coming from beneath. The ground cracked quickly and Akatsuki immediately dodge the sharp claws of a level E. The level E laughed but he could see that it is also afraid of him. Akatsuki didn't wait for the next attack and killed him by swiftly moving his hands creating a poweful, sharp wind that cuts anything in its way.

There are five more? He killed the last fifteen right?

_'What the hell is going in this place...' _Akatsuki jumped above the building with ease and saw his prey. He gave them a murderous glare and they move back almost whimpering in fear. Does he really looked scaring to them. Usually, they fear purebloods more.

He advanced towards them and slowly focused his mind in them. The moment his eyes glowed brightly again they all screamed in pain while holding their head. Falling to the ground they continued to scream.

Then in a matter of seconds they all turned to dust.

Akatsuki waited for his eyes to return to normal and watched silently as the wind blew all the ashes away. He stood there for moment before going back. He placed a hand on his chest and felt glad that it doesn't hurt anymore. He was deep in thought...from the moment he drank in her blood.

_'Hinata...' _

When he was drinking her blood he had to admit that it tasted sweeter than anything he had tasted before. Then after that he felt something else. He was sure that his vampire instincts have taken over him completely but why did it calmed down? His vampire self felt satisfied? He was able to get a hold of himself again after drinking and then he felt it. It was so warm and comforting. Like he could do...

"...anything..."

Akatsuki return to where he left Hinata temporarily. After he drank from her she was unconcious and because she lost a lot of blood he tied a handkerchief around her neck to stop the bleeding and covered her with is coat to make her warm.

He assured himself many times that she is alive and will continue to live.

Akatsuki bent down and picked up her limp body in his arms. He made sure that she comfortable before leaving the place. He looked around and could not sense anymore danger. He then walked the other direction taking Hinata with him. He looked down at her and his expression soften. From now own...he will be the one to protect her.

To be continued

Author's note: Gomen nasai, I took too long...(^_^)


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Husband Is A Night Class Student**_

**Chapter 7: Misunderstandings 1**

"I still can't find them!" Yuuki complained.

Takuma sighed quietly and looked around helplessly. Its been an hour already. The chairman called earlier that if they don't find them within the last thirty minutes they would have to come back.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Eh?"

"I heard several people screaming over there." A woman said, talking to her friend.

"You heard it too? It sounds scary too..." The other woman said, referring to how unnatural those scream sounds.

Both Yuuki and Takuma over heard becoming alarm.

"It was thirty mintes ago...do you think something happened?" The two continued. Takuma walked over, approaching them. When the two saw him they blushed.

"Excuse me, may I ask where did you hear those screams?"

…...

Akatsuki jumped smoothly from the bulding and walked soundlessly while carrying Hinata in his arms. He avoided all main roads leading to the academy and used the secluded ones where less people would walk. Of course, he avoided them as well. He would not take the risk if any of them tries to call the police because a dangerous looking man is carrying a seriously wounded girl in his arms. He has no other choice but to return to the academy despite him being so reluctant at first.

He manages to stop the bleeding by using his handkerchief but her blood stained it so much that is needs to be change.

Akatsuki looked over and saw the academy in the view. He just need to climb up those never ending stairs and immediately bring Hinata to the school clinic.

Akatsuki walked fast and at the same time thinking back on what happened back there. He still feel stronger than before but it doesn't mean that he is...normal. He had developed new powers which he haven't seen before. He looked down at Hinata who is unconcious and his eyes narrowed slightly when he noted that he is less distracted by her blood now. Ususally, even they drink wnough blood it would still distract them.

He looked straight as the school's gate is getting nearer. He is not sure if he is prepared for the never ending questions he will be receiving later and he has to get Hinata to a safe place.

Akatsuki stopped thinking when he saw the chairman along with Yagari sensei and Zero running towards them. Kaname simply walked calmly behind them. Kaname probably already noticed his presence.

"Kain-kun! What happened? Are you alright? Daidouji-san, is she alright?" The chaiman asked, frantic. Zero and Yagari sensei gave him a glare but focused on the situation.

Akatsuki tried to calm as Kaname approached and noticed the slight change in his expression. He looked...suspicious?

"Chairman,..."

The chairman looked at Hinata worriedly and took her when Kain placed her in his arms. The chairman lookked over at him. "Kain, are you alright? You are not hurt are you?"

"No..." His replied, his voice low.

"Why don't we go to my office, we will talk over there." The chairman said, calmly. Yagari sensei closed his eyes, troubled written on his face, and started smoking.

Zero didn't complain when the chairman ordered him to take Hinata to their house and let the chairman deal with the noble vampire. The chairman called Takuma on his cell phone to return back and inform them that Hinata and Kain returned safely.

As they all stood in the office the chairman took his time to think before saying anything. Kaname sat on the sofa quietly but Kain knew that he had other things in mind. The chairman looked at Kain, questioning. "Kain-kun, what happened to you and Daidouji-san?"

Kain nod once ignoring the look he is receiving from the two vampire hunters as he started to explain.

…...

Hanabusa walked back and forth in his room wondering what had happen to his cousin. Not only that, his had been receiving calls from his cousin's parents. They keep on asking him where the hell is he and that why is it that he is not picking up his cellphone. He couldn't give them a concrete answer for Kaname instructed them all strictly to stay inside.

They probably want to talk to him about the fiancee thing and he knew that Kain doesn't like the idea of arrange marriage. He completely ignored them a lot.

The Kain family is really strict about marriage. Akatsuki is the only child and they expect a lot from him. They forbid anyone in their family to have love-relationship with humans. They were very reluctant about Akatsuki attending Cross Academy at first but when they found out that Kuran Kaname will be attending it as well, they let him go. Hanabusa knows ever since they were little that Akatsuki never ask anything for himself. He doesn't refuse any orders coming from his family.

When Akatsuki refuse the up-coming arrange marriage he was shock, actually.

It wasn't really Akatsuki. Something changed about him. Hanabusa can't really tell when but he could guess it was somewhat around the time he got into trouble on his own for the first time.

Hanabusa stopped and roughly shook his head, feeling frustrated. "WAH! MO~! Where the hell is he?"

…...

Akatsuki finished explaining and waited for anyone to take over. If he needs to be punish for drinking Hinata's blood then so be it. Now, that he knows that she is safe in the chairman's house then that's all he needs.

Suddenly, the phone rang. The chairman jerked from his trance and looked over. Everyone just stared. The chairman just grinned at them sheepishly.

"Hello, good evening, this is Cross Academy!" He greeted over the phone with a happy tone then suddenly his face turn ashen. Kaname just watched but the others looked at him with confused look.

What's with him?

The chairman move his head to look at Akatsuki and gave him a questioning look. Akatsuki just blinked, not sure. The chairman listen a little more to the speaker and then nodded.

"Uh-alright, and don't worry he is right here." That's when the chairman handed the phone at Akatsuki. "Kain-kun, its your parents."

Akatsuki looked shock but walked over and took the phone from the chairman. _'No...dont' tell me they will be talking about the arrange marriage here! Here, right infront of everyone!' _Akatsuki thought.

"Hello?" his voice faltered and closed his eyes waiting for them to scream at him.

"Akatsuki! What is the world are you doing?"

"I'm here in the chairman's office,..." He said calmly, sounding slightly aloof.

"Well,you weren't answering your cellphone for over four hours! Are you ignoring us?"

"No." He replied bluntly. He noticed the chairman giving him a worried look and he looked the other way not really avoiding his gaze, its just that he doesn't like it when someone is looking at while he talks to his parents.

"I see. Well, its good that you are already there in the chairman's office. We will be arriving there in thrity minutes. We will talk about the arrangements."

Akatsuki opened his eyes, looking alarm. "What arangements?" sounding fear-struck for the first time. Kaname watched him with constant, prying eyes.

Ever since Akatsuki came he couldn't help but feel something different about him. He still looked the same but there is definitely something not fitting to the picture. All vampires have different aura that defines them and purebloods have pure-vampiric auras around them. He narrowed his eyes at the back of Kain dangerously. Why is Kain giving off unaturally, unique pure-vampiric aura? Kaname took a quick glance at if the young vampire hunter noticed.

"No!" Akatsuki almost yelled on the phone. The Chairman looked shock as he watched. Kaname looked over.

…...

Takuma and Yuuki walked back to the academy. Takuma kept Akatsuki's cellphone in his pocket and wasn't sure if the scene that took place behind a few blocks away from the public library was real.

Anyone could have done it but Akatsuki's cellphone was there. He thought that he must have drop it during the hunting. When they followed several traces of struggles and they ended up facing a dead end with blood spilled in the middle. Takuma didn't recognize the blood but Akatsuki's scent was faint in the area, slowly disappearing. There is no doubt that it was Akatsuki who did the killing. He couldn't tell how many since there weren't any trace of ashes left behind.

"I'm so glad that Kain-sempai and Hinata-chan returned to the academy. Its my fault that this happened." Yuuki said, looking down.

Takuma looked over giving her a small smile. "No one is blaming you, Yuuki-chan. Don't worry I am sure they are alright."

Yuuki nodded but didn't look satisfied. And no more words were said after that when a car stopped in front of the stairs leading to the gates of Cross Academy.

"What's going on?" Yuuki asked, trying to adjust here eyes.

"I don't know." Takuma replied, curious. Who would actually visit the school at this hour unless its his grandfather again who wants to talk to him about Kaname. He gulped at the thought.

The driver got out and opened the back door. Mr. and Mrs. Kain came out looking aloof as usual. Takuma immediately recognized them.

"Kain-san?"

"Eh?" Yuuki looked at Takuma then to the visitors. She then quickly bowed.

"Ah! Takuma-kun!" They both greeted. Takuma and Yuuki walked over quietly.

"And who is the young lady?" Akatsuki's mother asked, giving Yuuki a spiteful look. Yuuki just simply smiled and bowed respectfully athough she noticed how they looked at her. Before she could introduced herself Takuma spoke.

"This is Cross Yuuki, the chairman's daughter." Takuma introduced.

The two looked at her with blank expression. After a slightly nod towards her, acknowledging her a little at the least, then turned around walking towards the gates.

Takuma placed a hand behind her back as she stood beside him, giving her a small smile letting her know that she did good facing them, and followed behind quietly.

"So, what is your business here at Cross Academy, Kain-san?" Takuma asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh, did Akatsuki didn't tell you?" Akatsuki's mother glanced behind her. Takuma slightly shook his head. He is just not sure.

"We have to talk to Akatsuki about the arrange marriage with the Yuroku family."

Takuma and Yuuki stopped and looked at each other then to the Kain couple. "Ehhh!"

…...

Hanabusa tried to sleep but couldn't. Its just too early!

Hanabusa pushed his blanket away and stood up, going to the bathroom. Why is he so moody just because of his cousin?

Facing the mirror he intend to brake the mirror into pieces and add them to his collections but... he didn't. Instead, he frustratedly bang his fist on the white sink. He was glad when the calling stop. It really bugged him because he could feel that they are up to something. And Akatsuki is not telling him anything.

Shiki came by a few minutes ago telling him that Takuma and Yuuki came back and that Akatsuki returned already to the academy and is being interogated by the dorm president and the chairman.

This is the second time Akatsuki got into trouble by himself without him in the background. He felt a little disturbed when it should be the other way around. Hanabusa kept on telling himself that Akatsuki is Akatsuki. Who is in love with Ruka Souen and gets tired easily.

In love?

Hanabusa glanced at the tub beside him and decided to take a shower. Come to think about it, Akatsuki doesn't look at Ruka the way he used to before. Is Akatsuki not telling him something?

"Damn, Akatsuki...what the hell is going on?" Hanabusa gritted his teeth.

…...

Akatsuki's parents sat on the sofa across Kaname and Akatsuki grumpily stood just beside them. Takuma sat beside Kaname, Yagari went out with Yuuki to check on Hinata, while Zero made himself scarse by standing near the shadows of the bookshelf.

The chairman sweatdropped as he watched the vampires in front of him. There is an awkward atmosphere and tension in the atmosphere and couldn't break it.

He glanced at Zero giving him the 'help-me' look with teary eyes. Zero looked away, ignoring him.

The chairman pouted at him.

"Chairman, we are here to inform you that our son will be not attending classes for awhile. He is to be wed with the youngest daughter of the Yuroku family." Mr. Kain started looking passive while Mrs. Kain smiled.

_'What the hell?' _Akatsuki stared at them wide eyed. "I told you already that I will look for-" before he could finish his father spoke cutting him off.

"We have to arrange a few more papers and your engagement will be settled. Why are you so against it?"

Akatsuki gulped but kept a straight face. _'They can't be serious.' _

"I do not wish for an arrange marriage."

His parent's stared at him as if they do not believe him. Takuma slightly gaped at him. Kaname just marely watch but kept an eye on Akatsuki, suspicously.

"Akatsuki..."

"I have no intension to marry anyone in the Yuroku family." Akatsuki continued, finding it difficult to keep his cool. His parents are so demanding. "I barely even know Yuroku Miyako! There is no way I am marrying her."

"Its just a matter of time and you will be marrying, Yuroku Miyako." His father said, narrowing his eyes at him. Akatsuki glared. His father is the most demanding one.

"Akatsuki..." His mother started with a soft tone, looking kind and sweet to her son. Takuma blinked twice at this. "...why don't you just follow. The wedding will benefit the whole family."

"I am not in a hurry." he reasoned out. "I will chose whom I will marry."

"Well, have you chose someone?" His father fired back.

Akatsuki was taken aback and wasn't able to say anything in return. His father smirked at this; when Akatsuki saw this he felt so angry. Suddenly, the image of Hinata appeared in his mind. His eyes soften for only a second.

_'Hinata.' _

Akatsuki looked down not showing his face and his hands turn to fists.

The chairman sweatdropped, finding it hard to interup the tension between them. "Ma~ma~, please calm down."

Everyone looked over except for Akatsuki.

"Well,..." looking over the papers given to him by the couple. "...Akatsuki will be excuse since these papers are presented to me personally. He can leave tomorrow if he wishes too." he said, smiling a little so as to ease the tension.

The Kain couple nodded, understanding.

"I will not leave." Akatsuki's voice sounded limpid and everyone looked over to him. Kaname's eyes widen slightly. He could sense a dangerous aura around him as if he is about to explode.

"How many times would I have to repeat myself so that you could understand?" His voice was dangerously raising. Zero took one step away from the bookshelf, looking alarmed but the chairman gave him a 'don't-interfer' look.

Suddenly, the room temperature dropped to few degrees. The Kain couple looked speechless as the watch their son slowly about to explode but this time they could sense something darkly different about him. Its the same feeling they get when a pureblood gets angry. Mr. Kain felt dumbfounded for a minute then narrowed his eyes at Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki, stop this nonsense." Right after he said that the temperature around them quickly drop and then the next thing they know the windows behind the chairman cracked into pieces instantly.

"Chairman!" Zero exclaimed but the chairman jump out of his chair just in time, as the windows shattered.

Everyone looked shock and surprise at the same time. Kaname was also surprise himself but didn't show it. He looked at the shattered glass piece on the ground then to Akatsuki, observing. He had tried to send mental warning to him but it didn't work. Akatsuki just stood there unmovable.

Zero helped the chairman to his feet and they both stood up.

"Akatsuki-kun,..." The chaiman started, worried. Zero glared daggers at him although he knew that this noble vampire have managed to ignore him the whole time.

Mr. and Mrs. Kain were speechless as they stared at their son as if an alien possessed him. After what seem like hours Akatsuki slowly looked up , looking angry.

"Akatsuki-" Takuma was about to say something when he saw his eyes. Akatsuki's eyes glowed crimson red then return back to normal quickly but still, everyone saw it. His hands still in a fists.

He glared at his parents, only. Before anyone could say anything else he turn leaving them in a daze, slamming the door behind him.

"A-Akatsuki!"

…...

Akatsuki walked through the forest not wanting to see anyone. It felt really good to finally speak for himself but... exploding back there wasn't the reason why he walked out. Its because of... Kuran Kaname.

He is definitely doomed this time. He caused a lot of trouble in one day. Why does this have to happen?

He placed a hand against the trunk and leaned against it breathing a little hard. Back there, he felt so angry that he wanted to burn the whole place to the ground. He opened his eyes and stared at the ground beneath him.

His eyes soften again as he thought of her. _'Hinata...' _

His other hand touched his lips were he could still feel the warmth and sweetness of her blood. That was the first time he drank from a human. So, this is what's like to be on the other side of the fence, remembering his cousins clumsy actions.

"Kain."

Akatsuki's eyes darken when he sensed the pureblood behind him. Kaname looked at him with cold look. He straighten up and turned to face him, trying not to look too rebellious. Even though he knew he developed a few new powers Kaname is still a pureblood. And a real one at that.

He looked back the pureblood who looked at him dangerously cold. He knew it. He was really suspicous about him every since he arrived.

" Kuran Kaname-sama."

To be continued..(^_^)

Author's note: Honto ni gomen nasai mina-san. It took me a little longer to update this. My network connection here at home worked so slow! Anyways, I hope that you like it. Enjoy! Please, don't forget to (Mina-san, honto ni arigato guzaimasu! For everthing! (^_^) For all of your encouragement and patience.)


	8. Chapter 8

**My Husband Is A Night Class Student**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight. **

**Chapter 8: Misunderstanding 2**

**Preview:**

"Kain."

Akatsuki's eyes darken when he sensed the pureblood behind him. Kaname looked at him with a cold look. He straighten up slowly and turned to face him, trying hard not to look too rebellious. Even though he knew he developed a few new powers Kaname is still a pureblood. And a real one at that.

He looked back the pureblood who looked at him dangerously cold. He knew it. He was really suspicous about him every since he arrived.

" Kuran Kaname-sama."

…...

**Chapter 8: Misunderstandings 2**

Hinata lay unconcious inside the guest's room with Yuuki watching over her, while Yagari-sensei, stood on guard just outside the door.

"Hinata-chan..." Yuuki murmured to herself holding her hand. She lost a lot blood and she feared that she wont wake up until the next day. If Akatsuki is interrogated then so will she. Still, what happened back there wasn't their fault right?

Yuuki frowned and leaned back on her chair thinking. There are so many questions in her mind. About Kain and Hinata, all together.

Why eaxctly did Kaname-sempai let Hinata keep her memories?

Now that things had gotten worst, will Hinata lose her memories this time?

Yuuki shook her head and looked at Hinata's face. She smiled, Hinata's sleeping face looked so peaceful even in her condition. She lost a lot of blood but Kain managed to get her back safely with him. Kaname should reconsider and not give Kain another punishment. And try to understand the situation they were in. It can't be help.

…...

_**THUD!**_

Akatsuki crashed behind a tree, glarring, and quickly dodged the sharp rocks Kaname menatally threw at him directly. The sharp rocks hit the trunk nearly breaking it.

Akatsuki's eyes glowed crimson red but this time his iris glowed bright gold as he face the pureblood. "Kaname-sama..." He gritted his teeth as Kaname watched him with his own glowing eyes. Is he serious? All of the sudden, without warning, he attacked him.

Kaname raised his hand again to attack. He felt annoyed or irritated when Kain managed to give a blank expression after all that had happened as he face him. Does he think that he wouldn't notice anything, didn't he?When Akatsuki walked out of the office he saw his opportunity to deal with him personaly without anyone interfering.

Akatsuki immediately noticed that Kaname will not stop, all thoughts of hesitations disappeared and gave in to the urge to strike back, and quickly dodge the attack again. He jumped high avoiding all the sharp rocks and with a swift movement from his right hand he attacked Kaname with a 'wind-slash'. Powerful enough to cut anything in its way. He had also use it to kill those level E's.

Kaname narrowed his eyes when Akatsuki finally attacked but he did not looked too surprise. He disabled the attack by turning it to tiny crystals. Akatsuki landed on soft ground and slightly gasped when Kaname teleported himself to him. He stood there just a few inches away and Akatsuki dangerously glared at him. Kaname tried to hit him as his nails grew like dagger but Akatsuki counterattacked with the same attack and they clashed together.

Akatsuki looked into his eyes expecting himself to fall and surrender back but he didn't. He should know his place but why does it feel...different now? Is it because...

The pureblood's eyes glowed brighter but didn't looked completely mad, he looked...more observant. Akatsuki steady himself as several, long, sharp, pointy crystals loomed on the ground, surrounding them. Is he trying to trap him? Instinctly, Akatsuki quickly burned the crystas with blue flame and pushed himself away from Kaname making screeching sounds along the edges of their sharp nails. The fire was so hot that it also burned the ground leaving no grasses alive. The fire he created filled their small battle field with warm, thick steam when it disintegrated the crystals.

Suddenly, Kaname appeared in front of him again ,placed his right hand against his neck as if to choke him. His fast. Akatsuki looked at him angrily as he felt himself being pushed against a tree, mercilessly.

The steam soon disappeared leaving them alone. Kaname closed his eyes and then opened them. The moment he caught him he still made an effort to protect himself or...attack. His eyes returned to normal but did not release his tight hold. Akatsuki grimaced under his hold but did not show any sign of defeat. So this is what it feels like to have your pureblood as an opponent. Its very traumatizing... in a different perspetive. If he was in his noble vampiric form there is no way he would last a minute by standing up against him.

Several, long, thorny vines coming from under Akatsuki's sleeve, encircled Kaname with their sharp, thorns and pointy endges at the end and threathened him from behind.

Akatsuki's eyes slowly returned to normal as well but looked really pissed off.

Kaname narrowed his eyes and loosen his grip on his neck slowly. Akatsuki doesn't know what it is but he could sense that Kaname is withdrawing, satisfied. He slowly withdrew as well but did not look away. His whip-like weapon slowly diminish.

After a few minutes, the both of them finally let go of each other's throat. Kaname turn around and slowly walked away. Akatsuki just stared still looking pissed off. What the hell was that for?

Kaname stopped midway and looked at him at the corner of his eye. His voice quiet.

"Is Daidouji-san's blood... _really that delicious_?" His voice sounded incredibly eeriely.

Akatsuki's eyes widen at this. Shock written all over his face. He wont deny that it really was but the thought of him looking addictedly attracted to her blood without him realizing it make him sick to his stomach.

Kaname knows.

Was he watching him all this time? Although he ordered him clearly to watch over her.

It was testing him. Kaname turned to face him.

The moment Akatsuki strike back all his questions were answered. Kaname wasn't really expecting anything from that girl except keep the secret and that her obedience and understanding could prove that vampires and humans could co-exist. However, for some reason the events that are unfolding right now doesn't seem to be too wrong. Does it? Maybe its because this kind of case happened more than a hundred years ago and now its happening again.

Kaname smirked slightly. Its ironic.

Cross Academy was created for the purpose of proving that vampires and humans can co-exist. No one ever dared to extablish such organization hundred years ago without even the sign of being a full pledge pacifist. Heck, who knows. And he has no intention to destroy it.

Kain Akatsuki turning into a noble-pureblood right after drinking the blood of a human who posses royal blood. A royal blood that is purer than any human blood. Kaname doesn't think it was just a mere coincidence.

"_**History repeats itself for a reason."**_

"Kain."

Akatsuki just look at him and did not respond but Kaname knows that he is listening. "Try to keep a low profile about your new condition." Akatsuki blinked at this.

"And return to the dorm." Kaname turned around leaving but stop when Akatsuki spoke.

"What...exactly do you want. Kaname-sama." He wasn't sure if its the right thing to ask. It might be a mistake to ask but he just can't help it anymore. Everything was so sudden and actually...terrifying to say the least. Kaname now knows almost everything seeing that he is determine to find out anything he finds suspicious, its useless to hide any further.

Kaname didn't look back. "Don't make me repeat myself, Kain." with that he left him.

Akatsuki stared for a moment before turning around to leave as well. He slowly walked back feeling really tired this time. Fighting the pureblood for the first time was scary but he didn't feel all too scared. Its probably because of the fact that he is aware of his power's increase. After the small battle he felt more calm. He practically ventured all his frustrations back there too without even realizing it.

_~Thump~_

Akatsuki halted his steps and he was just outside the moon dorm gate. He narrowed his eyes cousciously then felt relieve since he doesn't feel thirsty for blood. Usually, that is the case.

What was that just now...

…...

Kaname walked back to the office and found the couple, Takuma and the chairman outside the hallway, talking. They looked at him when they noticed him.

"Ah, Kaname-kun!"

"Kaname." Takuma looked relieved.

Kaname just nodded and looked back at the couple.

"Kaname-sama, we apologize on behalf of our son for causing too much trouble." Mrs. Kain said, bowing and followed by Mr. Kain. Kaname smiled slightly and shook his head. If only they knew that he was with their son just awhile ago. They looked up.

"If its alright, there is something I would like to discuss with the two of you." then he looked at the chairman. "Chairman..."

The chairman raised both eyebrows and looked surprise along with the couple. Kaname guessed that the chairman haven't told them about it but he nodded anyway. He sighed quietly to himself.

"Oh, alright. We still have time though." Mrs. Kain replied. And everyone returned to the chairman's office.

Takuma was about to follow when Kaname placed his hand in front of him a little. "Ichijou, you may go back to the dorm."

Takuma looked confused and hesitant at first but then nodded in understanding and went away.

…...

Akatsuki opened the door to his room when suddenly Hanabusa tackled him, pushing him down on the carpet floor.

"Akatsuki!" Hanabusa almost screamed.

Akatsuki groaned and looked up. Hanabusa have him trapped with his hands gripping on both of his shoulders. What is he up to now? "Hanabusa..."

"Where have you been, huh?"

"How nice of you to be worried." Akatsuki replied with a bored tone and looked at him, expressionless.

"What?"

Hanabusa's expression changed when he smelled something. He sniffed the air and looked down carefully at Akatsuki's clothes. He eyes widen. "What the-who's blood is this? Its human blood!"

"You're too loud, Hanabusa." He said, getting really irritated. How long does he plan to stay on top of him. Hinata's blood is still faint on him and any vampire could smell it from his range. So far, no one had decided to come out from their room to check it out except his faithful cousin.

Hanabusa narrowed his eyes on him. "Its Daidouji-san's blood, isn't it." He demanded, but he said it more like a statement. He is not familiar with her blood but he could tell.

Akatsuki ignored him and shrugged. In response Hanabusa thighten his hold on him only that it wasn't that strong enough to stop the tall noble vampire.

Akatsuki sighed tiredly. His losing his patience already, Hanabusa is the last person he wanted to deal with. He will be trilled to know that he just fought with one of the most powerful vampires. Not that he has any plans to tell not much of an effort he pushed his cousin off of him causing him to stumble back and stood up brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Tell me, what happened out there?" Hanabusa continued watching him. Akatsuki went in and randomly grabbed some clothes from his closet. Hanabusa closed the door behind and crossed his arms in front of him, waiting.

"They called you know."

"And they are here." He added. He is trying hard to get him to talk to him.

Hanabusa's eyes popped out of his eyes and stared at him. They are here? Akatsuki ignored him and took off his black coat and unbottoned his shirt. He frowned feeling really sofficated.

"What are they doing here?" This time Hanabusa asked with a normal tone and looked serious.

Akatsuki heave a long sigh brushing his hand through his hair and looked at him. "Hanabusa,...please..." He really doesn't want to talk now. He didn't expect things to go under control either.

If it wasn't for those level E vermins none of these would have happened. And Hinata...

_'Hinata... how is she...did she recover?' _Akatsuki thought worriedly. When he drank her blood he made sure to erase all traces of that low-life, vermin's existence covering her silky white skin. If he bit her on the other side rather than on the place where she was previously, not long, bitten; she will suffer even more from the loss of blood.

He admits that her blood smelled so good that it could distract anyone. He was able to hold himself knowing what he is capable of. Akatsuki originally thought her blood would be sweet under his tounge, normally, but he finally have a taste of it, it was extremely enticing. It was more than he expected.

"You know I will make it my business sooner or later so spill it!"

Akatsuki grabbed his clothes and walked towards the bathroom door. Glancing at his cousin, staying with him made him realized that he is somewhat influenced by him as well. Taking a deep breath he spoke quietly hoping that his cousin would lower his voice.

"The dorm president ordered me to hunt a couple of level E's in town. I didn't expect that..." He paused before continuing. "...things ended up like this." He replied ,looking expressionless.

Hanabusa looked down on the floor. That wasn't exactly what he was asking. He could always guess right that the pureblood sent his cousin to hunt those. Maybe he wasn't being straight.

"You're arrange marriage,...I meant. You do not have to get married right away. Why don't they understand that?"

Akatsuki stopped just outside the bathroom door but didn't look at his cousin. A part of him is glad that he is worried for him but he doesn't want to get too emotional and lose control again. "Its for the benefit of the company and the family, they say."

Hanabusa looked back at him looking surprised. "That's all?"

Akatsuki closed his eyes. He had enough and closed the door behind him. He is so loud that he could wake up the dead. The moment he closed the door behind him, he forced himself to become deaf. Excluding all lifeHe couldn't hear anything ecxcept for the beating of his heart. Hanabusa might be yelling things at him just outside door but he really couldn't hear anything.

The arrange marriage wasn't his parents main idea actually. As the matter a fact, it was the Yuroku family who wanted the arrange marriage. They probably got his parents to agree to the offer because of the money involved and how it will create an impact in the vampire society. Pride. The Yuroku noble vampire family are one of the biggest noble clan in the vampire society. Now, they most likely wanted to have him in their family and continue the lineage through his family. Since he is the only child they probably anticipated the fact that he will soon need to find a bride someday to continue their family lineage as well.

Akatsuki turned his hands into fist and gritted his teeth. Its really problematic whenever he is dealing with them except...when she is around. For some reasons he found peace just by standing beside her. It was unexpected. Its not because he gave her the attention he always wanted. Even though it was just small he accepted it.

Akatsuki move away from the door right after locking it and decided to have a shower. Hoping that it might calm him at some point.

…...

Hinata woke up slowly from her long sleep and rubbed away the sleepiness on her eyes, her eyes was slightly painful from the sunlight and her vision is slightly blurred.

"Hinata-chan?" Yuuki walked up to her, making sure that she is alright.

"Yuuki-chan?" Hinata blinked a few times before she saw her clearly in front her. "W-what...am I doing here...?"

Yuuki sighed in relief. "You made us worried, you know. You were not in the public library when we returned. Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded slowly and tried to remember the last thing she saw. Her head feels heavy but she could manage somehow. How did she end up here? The last thing she remembered was...Akatsuki drinking her blood. He drank from her but a level E drank from her before he did. And he drank from where she was beaten deeply. Suddenly, her eyes widen.

"K-Kain-sempai! Is he alright? He was-"

She was interrupted when Yuuki sat beside her and hold her hand softly, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry. He is fine. He brought you back here, actually."

Hinata let out a sigh, feeling relieved. So,..he is alright then.

Suddenly, she winced at bit and placed a hand on her neck. A bandage is warpped around her neck hiding the fang marks. Yuuki looked at her, concerned.

"Does it hurt?"

Hinata rubbed it a little. "Not... really." Its a bit itchy though.

"Are you hungry?" Yuuki asked, this time cheerfully. Serious situations like this makes her sad and with her friend involve like this its hard to keep a smiling and calm face. Hinata looked up as Yuuki stood up still holding her hand. Although her intention was to distract her from all the things that happened. If she didn't ask her to come with her and Zero this would not happened but then again, if she wasn't then Kain will suffer from thirst.

"Well,..."

"Come on! Zero cooked this time."

Suddenly, something occurred in Hinata's mind. Its Saturday and its weekend. She shouldn't be worried about school. However, she couldn't help but feel really worried about Akatsuki who was just suffering from lack of drinking blood last night. He might be facing another punishment coming from the moon dorm president. She willingly gave him her blood and she didn't regret it even it means getting punish by the chairman. And the chairman...would he understand if she explains?Akatsuki was he able to recover?

"About last night...will the chairman punish us? Its not Kain-sempai's fault! He was so much in pain that I-that I can't leave him like that. He told me to run away but I didn't. Its...its not Kain-sempai's...fault." Hinata stammered and could feel herself about to cry again. Why is she like this?

Yuuki raised an eyebrow at her. "Who said about punishing you and Kain-sempai?"

"Eh?" She looked up at her, confused.

"Kain-sempai explained everything last night about what happened. Kaname-sempai and the chairman talked to him." Yuuki tried to assure her. She looked just like her when she worries about Zero.

"But Yuuki! Kain-sempai he-"

Yuuki interrupted her again. She knows that she is worried about Kain getting punish for drinking her blood. It was forbidden after all. If she thinks that she should be punish instead about what happened then she is wrong.

"Hinata-chan, stop worrying. Its alright. Calm down. Kain-sempai didn't get punish for drinking your blood. Neither one of you is at fault."

Hinata stared at her looking a bit lost. Kain didn't get punished?

"Hinata-chan, what you should do right now is regain your strength. What matter most to us is that the both of you are safe."

After a few minutes, she slowly nodded. She would not be able to bear the thought of Akatsuki getting punish for what happened last night and let her get away with it by taking all the blame to himself.

Hinata felt tears starting to fill her eyes painfully and looked down. Akatsuki didn't get in trouble because of her doing... _'thank goodness...' _

When she didn't say anything anymore that's when Yuuki smiled widely and tug her roughly out of bed causing her to stumble in between the sheets. "Y-Yuuki!"

Yuuki giggled as she dragged her to the dinning room where Zero sat patiently. Hinata blushed a little when Zero looked over. Even though he is the most grumpy and intimidating classmate she ever met she has to admit that he actually looked good. She blinked once when she thought she saw him smile. Zero stood up looking tired. Was he waiting the whole time?

"Zero-nii-san..." Hinata immediately greeted without thinking and gave a small bow. Zero looked at her, expressionly, then looked the other way. "Daidouji-san." He greeted back his voice quiet.

Hinata smiled. That's Zero. She looked over the food on the table and was amazed. He actually cook!

"Zero-nii-san! You could actually cook!" Hinata said, sounding cheerful finally and giggled.

"I told you so!" Yuuki laughed with her.

Zero almost sweatdropped at the two and frowned, trying hard not to smile. "Are you two going to eat or not?"

"We will!"

Hinata enjoyed eating with the two prefect and laughed a lot with Yuuki while Zero watch or just listen. Zero was quiet most of the time and there are moments when she noticed him looking at her with those searching eyes. Yuuki told her clearly that Kain and her wont get punish for what had happened and it was just an accident but along the way she felt something amiss. She ignored the feeling when Yuuki started joking and maybe...

_'..maybe I'm thinking too much.'_

…...

[Six o'clock in the evening]

Akatsuki opened his eyes when he heard Hanabusa banging on the bathroom door to open up. When he opened his eyes he found himself lying naked on the bathtub while the shower is on.

He groaned painfully and sat up.

"Akatsuki! What the hell happened to you?" Hanabusa shouted loudly for him to hear.

Akatsuki squinted at the bright light and stood up slowly, groaning. "Hanabusa, why are you so loud..."

"How long do you plan to stay in there? Do you intend to live there for the rest of your life, huh?" Hanabusa yelled frustratedly. Ever since Akatsuki went to the bathroom last night he never bothered to come out. He tried to open it during the day actually when he noticed that he's not in bed yet. When he called him, Akatsuki barely answered him, and gave him no choice. He was even forced to use the bathroom of Takuma and Shiki!

Akatsuki felt light headed when he stood up and turned the shower off. Was he sleeping the whole time? Why did he fall asleep in the first place?

"Akatsuki...!"

Akatsuki groaned placing a hand through his messy hair to ease the pain. "Hanabusa,...stop it. Just...wait outside." He said, his voice groggy.

Hanabusa pouted. "Fine. Just hurry up!"

Akatsuki opened the faucet and quickly splashed his face with cold water. Still naked, he lazily wrapped a towel around his waist and yawned. The cold water helped his blood wake up. It didn't helped him last night though. He couldn't leave the bathroom , for some reason he felt his energy draining from him.

_Thump~_

Suddenly, he felt his heart beat against his chest. Akatsuki opened his eyes in shock as he looked at the mirror. He still looked the same but he felt something missing. He stared at his reflextion closely. He raised his hand to touch the smooth surface of the mirror as he stared.

He can't really be sure but to do something would answer his question. Without any hesitations he intended to break the mirror with one slash. Akatsuki's eyes glowed crimson red and swiftly move his hand in a cutting motion without making contact. He expected for a wind to cut through the glass but...nothing happened. His eyes widen with realization as it returned to its normal color.

_'I'm...'_

…...

Kaname sat behind his desk with his legs crossed while the couple waited patiently for their son to come.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

Akatsuki walked in and closed the door behind him. He wasn't surprise to see his parents again, its only natural for them to stay a little longer to convince him. Takuma came into his room later and informed him that they want to speak with him. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He was thinking about Hinata and wondered if she was alright. When Takuma accompanied him, without asking, he assured him that Hinata recovered under Yuuki and Zero's care. Relief filled him and felt that part of himself at ease.

"Kain."

"Kaname-sama." Akatsuki bowed and just gave his parents a nod of acknowledgement. His father sat quietly with eyes closed and arms and legs crossed, looking deep in thought. His mother looked at him with those expecting eyes as usual. Akatsuki didn't bothered to sit on the other chair and just stood in front of them. He wants to get this over with immediately. He mentally sighed to himself remembering what he just discovered an hour , he feels much better now that he is back to normal. Back to being a noble vampire. He can't imagine what would happen if his parents found out about it. Never mind about them finding out that he drank human blood from a certain day class student. Its not like he can't handle himself in that form its just that he hates drawing attention to himself.

Talking about not drawing attention to himself...

Kaname observed him for a moment before speaking. "Akatsuki,...how do you feel?"

...why isn't it working, damn it!

Akatsuki was a little taken aback by his question. How does he feel? Well, that depends. If he wish to disappear from the room right now, will he? When the dorm president asked how is he, he doesn't sound too concern. When he talks you can't tell if he mean it. He raised his eyebrow slightly before replying. Sure, he wasn't feeling well yesterday but that doesn't mean that he was any better right now.

"I'm...fine." He whispered, more to himself feeling really awkward but Kaname and his parents heard him clearly.

"Now that you are more sober, have you change your mind about the arrange marriage over the night?"

Kain narrowed his eyes and tried not to look at him directly. He might see through him if he did. What is he up to now?

"No." Akatsuki simply replied. That was when he heard his mother heave a long sigh as if she was holding her breath for so long.

"I see." She started to say. Akatsuki looked at her at the corner of his eyes. Both of his parents were strict, ever since. A lot of things were expected of him since he is the only child. Ever since he started to attend the academy they became more...doubtful as if they are scared to commit even one mistake. "Then it looks like we will have to cancel the engagement."

Akatsuki froze. Did he heard her right? Or was he hearing things. Akatsuki blinked once not believing his ears and stared at her, looking hopeful but didn't show it.

"Huh?" He manage to say, letting them know that he is listening.

"Akatsuki..." his father finally spoke and looked at him with piercing eyes. "You drank human blood, did you not?"

Akatsuki's eyes widen slightly as he looked over. So, they finally told them. Was it the pureblood or the chairman. Heck, it didn't matter which one. He placed one hand into his pocket and didn't falter under his father's gaze. This isn't the first he confronted him like this.

"What does this have to do with anything?" He calmly respond.

Kaname stood up from his desk and walked just a little towards the window behind him.

"You haven't drank real human blood for a long time too." He whispered, sounding regretful as he frowned and narrowed his eyes on him. "This human. Are you craving for her blood?"

Akatsuki's eyes widen in shock as he looked at them. Why are they talking about this? And why does it have to be here?

Was he craving? Was he really attracted to her blood that's why he bit her last night? Was that really his intention? It can't be right?

_**Flash back: **_

_Last night...in the bathroom. I remembered staying in there for more than two hours. I knew that Hanabusa was minding his own business on the other side but I didn't want to go where I could see him. _

_I have been looking at myself at the mirror for a very long time. I was glad that Hanabusa didn't sense anything different from me when I came. It was hard keeping it from him. _

_That was when I thought about her again that I felt...so thirsty suddenly. I couldn't breath properly and I thought it was just the lack of air. _

_The more I think about her the more I feel thirsty. _

_I remember looking at the mirror again while struggling to control myself. I was...I was-my eyes, they were..._

_**End of Flashback**_

_'I WAS CRAVING?' _Akatsuki's looked alarmed and completely shock. He didn't remember that when he woke up and probably its because he took a cold shower immediately in attemp to calm himself.

He resist the urge to place a hand against his mouth. His mind screamed with realization as he found himself facing reality.

"It looks like Kuran Kaname-sama was right, after all." His father continued smirking a little, feeling a little satisfaction from his son's obvious reaction. So, that's why he was asking how was he in the first place. Did he anticipated this as well? That's why he is called? But he will not complain if it means dissolving the arrange marriage. His mother kept silent but he could see that she is disappointed.

Akatsuki felt angry. Why does he feel like he is being tested again?

Kaname turned around looking away from the moon and looked over. _'Its amazing how someone like him to reach his limit without even realizing it. If it was anyone they would have taken the initiative when the opportunity opens.' _

"That's-" Akatsuki was about to say something when his heart pounded against his chest painfully, his vampire instict waking up at the most unappropriate time, and his eyes turned dark crimson red painfully. He felt his throat extremely hot and dry suddenly.

_'No...why...why do I feel...so thirsty now?' _Akatsuki's mind screamed as he struggled to control himself. So this is what it feels like once you drank human blood.

You would want more. Is this what a vampire suppose to be?

Akatsuki winced as his heart continued to beat rapidly against his chest. His breathing became difficult as he hold himself, huffing.

_thump~thump~thump~_

_'It looks like he didn't take in too much from Daidouji-san, after all. However,...' _Kaname thought to himself as he walked over. _'...that much would not quench his thirst fully.' _

Akatsuki's vampire instinct grew and he gritted his teeth when an image of Hinata and him drinking her blood appeared in his mind. How could he have not known that he is at his limits? His parents looked alarmed and surprised at the same time. Their son struggled to keep himself under control and ended up lying on the floor breathing hard. They have never seen their son like this before. They were too surprise to do anything. After all, only him could actually force himself back.

"Akatsuki!" His mother panicked.

Akatsuki took long, deep breaths and felt someone walking behind him. And the next thing he knows he fell unconcious.

…...

Hinata stayed in the chairman's house for the night since Yuuki and him strongly insist. The chairman was back to his goofy self as they prepared dinner. Yuuki is clumsy as always and Zero is forced to keep an eye on her at all times, especially near the chairman seem to like cooking as much as she does only without the silly dances he makes when ever he praise her. Was he trying to cheer her up? Yuuki seem to be doing the same thing without dancing. The only thing left was for Zero to bit the crap out of him.

Zero was quiet the whole time. He would only talk if you ask him something and he would reply with a short response like nodding and shake his head. Very Zero like.

Looking at them from a distance, even though they are not related to each other, they really look after each other. It would be nice if Zero tries to talk a bit more.

_'Nah...never mind about that.' _She thought and smiled when she saw Yuuki hit Zero at the back.

"Oi!"

"Is it done yet?"

Zero looked at her with annoyed face. "I wont be able to get it ready if you keep on hitting me!" Yuuki pouted at him and this irritated Zero even more. Why can't she just sit down?

Hinata giggled quietly at the scene in front of her when suddenly the door bell rang.

_**~B-DUMP!~**_

Hinata gasped a little to herself, instantly placing a hand lightly on her chest.

_**~B-DUMP!~B-DUMP!~**_

She glanced at the two for a second and then stared down, suddenly feeling confused and troubled. _'This feeling...' _

She recognize it somehow but its not it. It almost feels like she longs for something.

_'What's...this...' _

Everyone turned around at the sound and Yuuki looked confused except for Zero and the chairaman who looked serious for second.

Hinata stood from her seat and placed the knife down. She was just finishing making salad when the door bell rang. Its quite late and the chairman didn't say anything about visitors coming.

"Visitors? Is the chairman expecting someone tonight?" Yuuki said, then looked hopeful the next. "Wait! It might be Kaname-sempai!"

Zero groaned irritably to himself and continued whatever he is doing.

"Stay here. I will go get the door." The chairman said before leaving.

Yuuki placed the bowl of tomato soup on the dinning table and drooled at the salad Hinata made.

"Yuuki...you are drooling..." Hinata sweatdropped.

"Eh?"

Hinata chuckled at this as she gathered the used utensils and placed them in the sink. When she turn around to prepare the plates Zero glanced at her at the corner of his eyes.

The kitchen door opened and the chairman apologetically looked at them.

"I'm so sorry. You youngsters can go ahead without me. I just need to talk to some people."

Yuuki and Hinata nodded while Zero just gave him a glance. That's when the chairman looked over to Hinata and smiled before they could ask who is it.

"Hinata-chan, once you are done eating come to my office. There is no need to be in a hurry, alright?"

Hinata gave him a confuse look but just nodded in agreement. "Ok."

"Well then, enjoy!" He wave at them and left. Zero lowered his head at bit facing the sink and glared frustratingly, gripping the endge.

"Well, LETS EAT!"

…...

Hinata walked down the hallway towards the chairman's personal office. She smiled to herself remembering all the useless squabbling and laughing during dinner with Zero and Yuuki. Zero was just so funny to tease. But she saw something she probably wont be seeing in another few months. His smile.

She giggled quietly to herself before turning to her right where the office is. She was about to knock when she heard someone else's voice inside aside from the chairman's voice.

_'Who's that...?' _

Should she go in? It seems that the chairman is still talking to visitors. She debates to herself about going in or not until she decided that she should since the chairman said so and surely he is expecting her.

She sighed to herself to ease her nervousness and knocked.

"Come in!"

She slowly opened the door and shivered a little when she felt the cold air. Where is it coming from? Weird.

When she walked in and closed the door behind her she froze slightly when she saw two extremely good looking visitors in front of her. Both actually looked good together and she feel left out. They looked at her with observing eyes that made her feel naked for a second and it scared her a bit until the chairman finally talks.

"Hinata-chan, good timing, why don't you sit? I suppose you finish your dinner?" The chairman asked cheerfully.

She mentally shook her head and smiled back although she felt really hesitant. The two visitors are still staring at her with those eyes.

"Uh-yes." She said.

"I do not mind standing up for a bit. What is it that you want to talk about, chairman?"

She blinked once finding it really surprising that the chairman looked so serious all of the sudden. Does he look like that when he is serious?'

"Hinata-chan,...I would like you to meet, Mr. and Mrs. Kain." He said with a serious tone that made Hinata's nervousness come back, as he stood up gesturing to them. Suddenly, she felt speechless. _'...KAIN?' _

Mrs. Kain stood up, with fixed gaze, and smiled mischievously at her. Her beauty is stunning with her long, wavy blonde hair, red eyes, and tall figure. Mr. Kain stood up as well looking really moody. He looked quite handsome in some way but not too young, with his dark orange hair, red eyes, and his height is about two inches taller than his wife. When he looked at her eyes was emotionless and at the same time gave her a Mona Lisa smile. They are really Akatsuki's parents. Akatsuki is just as tall as his father receiving both their eye color and his father's hair color and height.

She gulped as the chairman stood beside her. She couldn't get her eyes off the two couple as they looked back at her. Why are they looking at her like that? Do they know her? What do they want?

"I'm sure you know about our son, Kain Akatsuki."

_'Eh?' _

_**~B-DUMP!~**_

Her eyes widen slightly as her started to beat weirdly again. This time she felt an emotional pain that she couldn't discribe. _'Not...again, what is this...?' _

"I'm his mother. Kain Rellina. And this is my husband, Kain Touru." Mrs. Kain started, formally. "You must be Daidouji Hinata, right?"

Hinata mentally shook her head from her trance and quickly bowed respectively and courteously. She still feel the beating of her heart and its starting to get distracting. "Ah-Its a pleasure to meet the both of you. Yes, I am her." Hinata then looked up feeling really excited and scared at the same at meeting Akatsuki's parents so soon and she couldn't help but ask. So, they are vampires. No wonder.

"Is there something wrong?" She then asked.

"Well,...in a way...yes." Mrs. Kain responded, speaking frankly, gazing at her from head to toe. _'So this is her...' _

_'Eh?' _Hinata eyes turned to fill with worry at what is about to happen. She felt the floor start to crumble just when she thought everything will turn out alright. Her heart starts to beat fast and her right hand turned to fist slowly with growing anxiety.

Mr. Kain walked in front of his wife and finally face her. Still, there is no expression on his face ,so, she has no idea if he is mad or happy or even frustrated with the whole situation.

"Allow me to get to the point." He started his voice passive and strict.

Hinata listened carefully as Mr. Kain told her...everything in a way she would understand. She can't believe what she is hearing. Hoping that everything that had happened so far was an illusion but no matter what she tells her mind everything still remains the same. Everything unfolded in front of her like a book in the library with no restrictions. The chairman looked at her, concerned. If he intervine things might get even worst. He can't stop it even if he wants to. Hinata's attachment to the noble vampire made it impossible to could only be the best solution.

_'I'M MARRYING KAIN-SEMPAI?' _

To be continued

(^_^)

Author's note: I hope you like. I tried to make it long as much as I could. I have to admit that its a little hard but the challenge made me happy.

Anyways, I hope you like it and...enojoy! (^_^) please, comment too. hehhe


	9. Chapter 9

**My Husband Is A Night Class Student**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights**

**Prologue:**

Hinata listened carefully as Mr. Kain told her...everything in a way she would understand. She can't believe what she is hearing. Hoping that everything that had happened so far was an illusion but no matter what she tells her mind everything still remains the same. Everything unfolded in front of her like a book in the library with no restrictions. The chairman looked at her, concerned. If he intervine things might get even worst. He can't stop it even if he wants to. Hinata's attachment to the noble vampire made it impossible to could only be the best solution.

_'I'M MARRYING KAIN-SEMPAI?'_

…_..._

**Chapter 9: A New Arrangement**

Hinata ran back to her room and locked herself there. Yuuki was worried when she saw her running out of the office and probably Zero was there too. Its been nearly one hour since she locked herself. She hid under the covers, crouching to her side. She doesn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment and she also don't feel like talking. She wont answer if anyone calls-that's what she decided. What happened back there in the office was a total shock to her. The chairman looked helpless as the couple explained to her everything and including why she is to be wed with their only son.

They made it clear that they do not approve of it as well but the circumstances gave them no choice. Only that they didn't say it directly to her. It was obvious. Mrs. Kain kept quiet while her husband did all the talking. The chairman did nothing special. The couple looked expressionless and she wasn't sure how to act in front of them. Hell, she wasn't sure what to say!

The moment Akatsuki drank in her blood, who in fact haven't drank human blood for a long time, they've created or developed a permanent connection, like a contract, with each other without realizing it. Once that has been created that vampire would only look for her blood and no one else. And not only that, he drank her blood while being engage (not that he is aware of that) to someone else and it will bring even more shame to the whole family if he doesn't marry her.

Pride.

The latter didn't make sense to her. What she only did was to help him. How did it come to this? She doesn't know what to say after all the explanation and immediately she was asked for her approval.

When she didn't say anything the chairman spoke but that didn't help because that gave her the reason to run out of the room. The chairman informed her parents of the whole situation and are coming right away.

Right away? The only thing that came into her mind when he said that was that they are mad at her. After being informed like that and with a quick decision to come over immediately doesn't sound too good at all. How will she face them now? This is just too sudden!

Hinata closed her eyes and felt her tears stream down across her cheeks and sobbed quietly. After a few minutes she remembered something she almost forgot. _'the chocolate…'_

She shook her head sadly. Why is she thinking about that right now? Valentines is already over and there is no need to be worried about it. He didn't even say anything or even a complaint when they went out. Does it really matter if she gives it or not.

'…_but… I made it just for him…'_

**Knock!knock!**

"Hinata-chan…are you o.k.?"

Hinata didn't reply and she was surprise that it was Yuuki. Silence filled the room.

Yuuki on the other side sighed, sadly. Just when things went good at first. "Hinata…gomen ne,..I know this is not the right time that I should be saying anything but… your parents are here. And they want to see you."

Yuuki knocked on the door again but this time softly. Hinata move the blanket aside but didn't make a move to get out of bed. She just looked at the door at the corner of her eyes until she saw her small bag in the corner. The one that she brought with her during their outing. She could imagine the small, wrapped chocolate inside it.

After all that has happened there is a huge probability that its already crushed. Who would want to eat that?

Another tear fell from her eyes, as Yuuki spoke.

"Hinata-chan?"

'_Yuuki…'_

Scratch the part where she decided to ignore all people who tries to talk to her. Yuuki was just so kind and sweet that she can't help but respond eventually.

"Yuuki…please…"

Yuuki's eyes widen in surprise. "Hinata-chan?" Leaning against the door.

Hinata turned her back again not wanting to see the door.

"…just wait, I'll go…"

Yuuki didn't say anything for a moment then decided that she just have to understand the situation as best as she can if that is going to help at all. "O-O.k….I'll go tell them." With that she left leaving her alone again.

Once she is gone, Hinata stood up from her bed, looking completely emotionless, and walked over to her small bag. And slowly picked up the small chocolate that she made inside. Just as she expected,… its ruined. Without noticing it herself she started to tear up again. Her hands turned into a fist crushing the chocolate inside the gift wrapping container completely. She could feel the pain her nails digging at her palm as she crushed it and then complete drop it on the floor like a crumpled paper.

She couldn't think. Although she is aware of what she is doing she just couldn't think of anything. Her mind was completely blank.

…...

Mrs. Kain went back to the moon dorm and let her husband to deal with the human girl's parents and walked silently behind Takuma, escorting her back to the guest room. It didn't take long for the night class to find out that Kain is bethrode with a human. It became the main topic of the day and Akatsuki remained in his room unconscious. His cousin found out about it first and couldn't help but spill the beans. Mrs. Kain didn't say anything as the news spread like a brush fire. In no time, the vampire council will have an ear-full about it. Hiding it is useless. It didn't take long for the Yuroku family to withdraw the papers. With the pureblood by their side during the procedure it was successful. The only thing that is left to do is to convince that girl's parents

"I can't believe what's happening.." Hanabusa said as he sat on one of the couch. Almost everyone is in the parlour area and are waiting for the pureblood's return. No one knows where he went, not even Ichijou who looked really quiet.

"Who is the human?" Rima asked while nibbling on a pocky with Shiki beside her.

"Daidouji Hinata."

"That girl?" Ruka exclaimed sounding angry. Takuma looked over. "Ruka, calm down."

Ruka turned her head to the other side and grumbled to herself quietly, sounding pissed. "What else did Kain-san said to you, Aidou-san?" Shiki sat beside him and watched, looking expressionless as ever.

Hanabusa didn't reply immediately. He looked troubled enough to tell them all the things his aunt said. Hell he doesn't even know where to start. Him and Takuma were called immediately and unexpectedly to the pureblood's room and take Akatsuki back to his room. Akatsuki was on the ground unconcious and wanted to ask what happened when his uncle bit him to it.

"Akatsuki was engaged with Yuroku Miyako but I do not think he is aware of the engagement." He paused before continuing. Everyone was shocked at the fact that Akatsuki haven't drank human blood for a long time. They all do admit it. If Akatsuki wasn't too attracted with the girl in the first place the result would "normally" be opposite.

"There is no way Akatsuki would marry that human! It's a disgrace! The council wont allow it!" Ruka complained.

"Kaname-sama approved of it. The council wont be able to interfere when a pureblood is involve."

"Eh?"

"Kuran-sama, really did that?" Rima said, not really questioning but Aidou nodded.

"Akatsuki already betrayed his engagement with the Yuroku clan…the moment he drank her blood." Ichijou said but latter in a whisper. It troubled him. Drinking human blood within the campus was already a taboo and now this. Although it happened outside it doesn't change the fact that he did.

"What's going to happen next?" Shiki randomly asked but no one replied. And it doesn't seem like he is waiting for an answer anyways.

…

Hinata walked out of the room quietly and towards the chairman's office again. She felt relief that she didn't find Zero or Yuuki outside her room or along the hallway. She remembered someone from the past telling her to smile always no matter how hard the circumstances are in life. But no one told her how to deal with this one. For the first time in her life she couldn't smile even though she wanted to.

Soon enough she opened the door of the office not caring the fact that she didn't knock. Everyone looked up to see her. Her parents immediately stood up and walked towards her. Hinata tried not to show any kind of emotion in front of them but "herself" betrayed her and waited for anything that might come up. Like,..a slap across the face?

"Hinata!" Her mother exclaimed worriedly.

"Mom…" Her voice barely a whisper. To her surprise she hug her tightly like she haven't seen her in years and Hinata shivered under the woman's arms realizing that she's actually feeling cold. Her mother's warmth was a big warm front hitting her coldness. Without looking she felt her father's hand on top of her head.

"We were waiting for you. How are you doing?" He asked calmly.

Hinata didn't respond instead she reached up hugging her mother back. She closed her eyes not wanting to look at the people behind them and snuggled close to her mother. She is definitely not ready for anything and she definitely doesn't want _him _to see her like this.

Mrs. Daidouji turned her head to the side to face the noble vampire, she frowned at him angrily. "Still, we refuse to allow our daughter to take the commitment." Her father nodded as well.

Hinata opened her eyes against her mother's chest, shock. _'Eh?'_

Weren't they suppose to scold her first before talking to the other party?

"Its her fault in the first place why things turned out like this." Mr. Kain said sarcastically.

Mr. Daidouji glared at him. Mr. Kain noticed and gave him a piercing stare in return.

"Why can't you just deal with the fact that your son is not-" Mrs. Daidouji was cut off when Mr. Kain stood up looking frustrated.

"If you wish to keep her alive agree to the terms immediately. After all, whether she approves or not doesn't change the facts. If she becomes…" He paused before continuing but this time looked the other way around. "-well, if so, her safety is assured."

"What do mean by that?" Both Mr. and Mrs. Daidouji exclaimed.

As they continue to quarrel Hinata couldn't hear anything they were talking about. From the moment Mr. Kain stated the fact that nothing can be change.

'_It can't be change,...it can't be change. For the last few 45 minutes…all I did was cry. I couldn't think of any solution-no, I didn't think of any solution. But what am I suppose to do. Kain-__sempai,…__what would he do…?' _Hinata could still hear their bickering sounds. She felt her mom let go of her and move away to face however is in front of her. From the back she stood behind them silently in her world of thoughts. She realized something she had never done before. She may be good in academics but that doesn't mean she is good in everything. Like always, just like the last time during the valentines day. Always…

_**Thump!**_

Hinata opened her eyes and saw her mom bickering in front of the noble vampire who looked extremely frustrated and irritated on the coach while her father tried to retrain her from the back but continued to give the noble vampire a glare. The chairman sweat drop behind his desk and tried to calm down the two parties.

"Ma~ma~ please calm down…" His voice trailing at the end. He should at least put an effort. What a pacifist. Where the pureblood when you need him?

'_mama…daddy…' _Hinata watched them for a little longer then suddenly her expression changed. This time she looked more determined. Hinata turned around and ran out of the room. Everyone was surprise when they heard the door opened and saw Hinata gone.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata ran as fast as she could until she reached her room again. Luckily no one followed her. Once she opened her door she immediately grabbed the ruined valentine chocolate on the floor and hold it carefully against her chest, closing her eyes thinking to herself.

'_I haven't done this before…but maybe this time…I could.'_

She then opened her eyes and left the room without closing the door.

"Hinata-chan…"

"I can't just approve of this! She is still too young!"

"Honey,…please not too loud."

The chairman nodded in agreement. Yuuki and Zero might be sleeping already but he somewhat doubt that. Those two do things on their own most of the times.

When they heard someone running they looked up to see Hinata back again while holding a chocolate box against her chest.

"Hinata…where have you been? Why did you ran out like that?" Mrs. Daidouji-san asked worriedly, ignoring Mr. Kain on the other side.

"Are you feeling alright? And what is that that you are holding?" Mr. Daidouji asked from behind.

Hinata shook her head, ignoring the last question. Her hand tighten around the gift as she looked at them directly into the eye. When they saw this they were taken aback. Mr. Kain only watched.

"I'm fine." Then she looked down not sure what to say next. Her hand pressed the gift against her chest, giving her at least small a kind of comfort, then looked up again. "P-please…" She started her voice low.

"Hinata, wait before-"

"No!"

Everyone was silent as they watched her. The chairman couldn't believe what he is seeing.

_**K-Kain-sempai!**_

_**...I told you not to call me that….**_

_**Eh?**_

…_**I told you not to call me that..**_

"…"

…_**A-Akatsuki…..**_

"Please…please,...let me talk to Akatsuki."

…

Akatsuki woke up the next day but the sun is already shining outside and probably everyone is asleep.

It was a little hard to wake up when…THE WINDOW IS OPEN!

"Oh! I see, that you are awake! Finally." Takuma greeted from the other side where the sun doesn't reach him. Akatsuki could feel his head burning up with irritation and…pain. Why is he here? And why is Hanabusa not doing anything? This guy is going to kill him! For heaven's sake the sun rays is shinning across his face!

"Ichijou!" He screamed and scrambled quickly away and off his bed to the dark side of the room. Ichijou as usual plastered a huge smile on his face. "Isn't the weather not beautiful? The day class students are having their horse riding lessons this time."

Akatsuki glared and threw his pillow at him with all his might but Takuma caught without any effort. "I don't care! What the hell are you doing here, huh?"

Ichijou chuckled quietly at him, not affected.

"Of course, I am here to watch over you."

Akatsuki straighten up trying to calm down despite the irritating idiocy of the noble vampire in front of him. He looked over on the other side and found the sleeping beauty. Akatsuki glared at his back.

"Akatsuki, if you continued to glare like that you are going to make a rabbit's hole." Ichijou teased.

Akatsuki sighed tiredly placing a hand against his almost reddish face as Takuma calmly closed the curtains. "What do you want."

Takuma looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Akatsuki doesn't want to see his face at the moment and turned towards the bathroom. All the glaring didn't help him at all it made him more tired.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your parents are still here and are resting."

Akatsuki ignored that part. Sure, he knows that they are here without looking. Thanks for the reminder. Takuma continued as he washed his face with a cold water.

This time Takuma looked serious, his face darkening sadly. "And…"

Akatsuki looked over wondering his circumstances.

…

Four o'clock in the afternoon.

The was comfortingly warm but as Hinata sat under her favourite tree she could feel nothing except the coldness of afternoon. Maybe she is the one being cold.

She continue to hold the gift against her chest as she waited. Talking to the dorm president was a bit helpful than she expected. Right after she spoke for herself and when her parents are about to say something, he came. She doesn't know where he went and for sure he was busy. His presence ended confrontation my parents and Mr. Kain were having. And for some reason she couldn't help but wonder who is the person just outside the hallway. Before she could actually see the person he disappeared.

Hinata looked up from above her and admired the small scenery. With the tree leaves blocking some of the sun rays creating now a cluster of glittering light above her. She loves this place. Just this place where you could see the whole side view of the school. In this place no one will bother her. The moon dorm president listened to her request and immediately approve it without any doubt or hesitations.

She would talk to Akatsuki about the whole thing and try to have a final decision. After all its their decision in the end.

_'mom...daddy...you've done so much already. You always fought for the things you believe and hold dear to you. I'm so sorry...but right now, let me do it. Let me make the decisions this time.' _

_**~~B-DUMP!~~**_

_'...this feeling again...' _

Hinata then looked back at the scenery in front of her and watched quietly. How long have she been holding her valentine gift for Akatsuki? How long…

"Hinata…"

Hinata's eyes widen and gasped in surprise to find Akatsuki standing at her right side in his uniform. How long have he been standing there? She didn't even see him coming! Nor even hear him.

How long have she waited…

Akatsuki looked down at her worriedly when she didn't respond. "Hinata, are you alright?"

Hinata blinked twice breaking off from her inner thoughts. Even in his uniform he looked extremely handsome. Will there be a time when she wont look at him the way she is looking at him right now?

"Akatsuki-sempai!" She blurted out, scrambling to her feet.

Akatsuki didn't react when she added the suffix at the end of his name. She must have had a hard time trying to adjust by calling him by his name. So far, no one knows this small information.

She quickly stood up, brushing the dirt behind her before looking over. When she looked over it was sort of a mistake to look directly into his eyes. She felt lost suddenly as she stared into them. As the wind blew passed they could already hear the night class fan girls screaming hysterically near the moon dorm gates. In a few minutes the rest of the night class would come out. They are very loud as usual but Akatsuki felt glad that they are not anywhere near them.

He found himself starring, as well, deep into those big reddish-brown eyes. Those eyes that only belong to no one except the one who is standing before him right now. He noticed her holding something quite colourful and crumpled against her chest but didn't look into it too much. He sighed inwardly, hoping time would just stop so that only she is with him. With her, he now hates not seeing her. He wasn't able to look after her this morning since the dorm president kept him occupied most of the time.

The visit back to the office of the dorm president wasn't pleasant even though his parent's presence weren't there. During his slumber things went on the path he didn't expect. It was no joke. The pureblood expect him to cooperate or else…

Hinata shook her head slightly as she looked back at him. "A-Akatsuki...-sempai." She started shyly. Why is she sounding so shy all of the sudden?

"W-w-we have to talk." She continued then looked down a little, avoiding his gaze.

His eyes narrowed softly at her, the urge to move and hold her was very tempting and its increasing by the minute. There is no doubt that he wants her but her thoughts mattered to him the most. Hell, he is not even sure what she thinks of him.

…or else she would get hurt…

"I know." He replied. " The dorm president told me that you will be here. We…really do need to talk." _'Actually, __I really don't want to talk about it and what if you…'_

_**Thump!**_

Akatsuki almost frowned at his last thought.

It would really hurt if she only thinks of him like…like an older brother.

Hinata nodded and looked around a little trying to see if anyone is watching or are near the area.

"Don't worry no one will come this way. Assure you, we can talk safely. Its not like they will see us here." He said. Hinata gave him a small smile before deciding to sit back on her spot again. Hinata made sure that the chocolate gift is within her hand and tried not to grip it too much. She already done so much to destroy it.

Akatsuki move a bit to lean against the trunk just beside her. Somehow, they enjoy the peace around them. Its very calming and distracting but whatever they are about to talk about is not the appealing topic anyone would chose nor its comfortable. Hinata was about to say something when he spoke first, starting the conversation.

"I'm sorry." He started.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry. If only I didn't drink your blood this would not have happen." He couldn't look at her. Remembering what happened the other day made him feel disgusted at himself and he could kill her if he drank more than he did.

Hinata looked at him in surprise then looked back down on her lap. "Please, don't say that." Akatsuki looked at her at the corner of his eye. He wished those eyes would look at him again.

"I gave…you my blood,…willingly." She continued, slightly staggering at her words. "I don't blame you for drinking my blood. I really don't." Then she smiled sadly to herself but Akatsuki can't see it. "What's even more is that…I don't regret it."

Akatsuki looked at her in surprise. She didn't regret it?

"Hinata,you don't understand-"

"No!" She exclaimed and stood up dropping the gift on the ground as she faced him, stopping him. Akatsuki felt a small thud against his chest as she stood. As soon as he felt it he forced himself to look expressionless. _'…no, don't come too near…' _His mind almost plead. He could already feel the burning sensation in his throat and feared that he might not hold himself again. Before he went here he drank so many blood tablets that he lost count. Then why isn't it working?

…

Kaname stood up from his desk preparing to leave. He glanced down at his watch before pilling the papers neatly on his desk, his expression completely blank.

"Its…not yet over, Kain."

…

"No." She repeated again but with calm, serious tone. Hinata almost looked like she is pleading and desperate. But Akatsuki could only see in her eyes that she is determined to do something and is trying hard not to falter back. As he watched her he complied to keep silent until she is finish. For some reason the burning sensation in his throat slowly disappeared.

Then suddenly she gasped, shocked. Raising a hand to cover her lips as she looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry…I mean…" She stammered and looked down blushing with several shades. She was so determined that she got so work-up.

'_W-what was it…Baka! I thought I gathered all my courage to speak up! Why am I acting like this now? How am I suppose to continue when…'_

Akatsuki just knew he have to say something. He just hope that she wont cry and he knows very well that she is trying hard not to. Things are getting too awkward and they haven't really started yet.

"I don't…"He almost paused. "want you to get hurt." He glanced to his left before looking back and unconsciously placed his hands in his pockets. "And I am not exactly sure what happened right after or during the moment you gave me your blood." Akatsuki took note that she doesn't have to know yet about the " power- increasing-thing-incident" that took place.

Hinata looked up at him, questioning. "What do you mean?"

"In the vampire society we call it the Scarlet Thread. Only a certain noble vampire clan, like myself, can only do it. It's a life long contract made between a noble vampire and a human being." Akatsuki explained and saw Hinata nod slightly in understanding as he continued.

"In your society, the human society, you call it blood pact only that there is a slight difference."

"Did you know that you can do it?" Hinata can't help but ask.

He shook his head slowly. " But not all in my clan can do it. It seems that only the youngest in the family inherits the blood line then it will disappear once a new member of the family is born."

"Will it disappear some day?" Hinata asked, sounding worried, tilting her head to the side. It made her looked cute that Akatsuki almost blushed at the sight. He quickly composed himself.

He shrugged. "Well, I can't be sure about that now."

Hinata looked down slightly, looking thoughtful. "I thought they told you everything." Hinata shook her head. "Not about this one."

"I see."

Both felt silent at the moment until Hinata giggled softly. Akatsuki blinked twice looking surprise at her action. He watched as Hinata looked up at him slowly and smiled.

"I'm so glad. That you are alright."

Akatsuki's eyes widen slightly as he looked at her.

_**KYAH!KYAH!**_

Hinata gasped in surprise while Akatsuki remained calm but looked alarmed. They don't have much time. The moon dorm gates probably opened already. That would explain the increase in volume.

"Hinata-"

"Akatsuki-sempai!" Hinata exclaimed loudly catching his full attention. Akatsuki glanced at her and found her eyes close as if she is forcing herself and looked troubled. He was about to reach out to her when she opened her eyes abruptly catching him of guard. _'I have to do it!'_

"Akatsuki-sempai! I-I don't care what other people say…anymore!" Her hands gripped the gift tightly against her chest. _'I have to tell him.' _"I gave you my blood willingly because I was worried about you! I wanted to help! I can't just leave you like that." She looked away a little as she continued. " I…I don't regret anything."

'_She…was worried about me all this time? Does she not regret anything at all?'_

Akatsuki stared, unsure of what to do. He can't believe what he is hearing. If its anything at all he wanted so much for that special person to looked at him only and no one else. Is it really possible that that person really exist? Just…just for him? Even if it meant breaking the rules?

He had caused her harm, sadness, and this. Yet, she tell him that she is glad that he is alright and doesn't regret anything at all.

Hinata looked at him again. They could already hear people walking towards their direction. Why does it feel like time is running up?

She hoped no one other than Akatsuki could hear her. She closed her eyes shut again and waited for his respond. It might have felt forever to wait but now she felt the heavy load being lift off her shoulder. Her body and soul feels lighter than before. This is the first time she felt this way. For the first time, she did it her way.

'_This feeling…__. Is this what it feels like to speak f__or yourself? Without others making the decision for __you. Without others forcing you….__ I-I did it. I did it!'_

Suddenly, they could hear foot steps coming towards their direction, although not directly. Akatsuki, feeling really irritated, narrowed his eyes at the sound's direction and sensed the night class aprroaching. Hinata conciously looked over, moving a little in attemp to hide herself behind a tree. There is a huge probability that they could be seen. The night class students are none other than vampires. They will be able to detect them without much effort.

When the night class students came into view she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and pull her deeper into the woods and behind some bushes. She didn't have time to gasp or say something when his hand reached out covering her mouth.

"Shhh..." Akatsuki pulled her against him and placed a hand protectively around her waist. Hinata didn't move and did as she was told. Soon enough they could hear them passing by. She blushed quickly when she realized that she is incredibly close to him. Her head rested against his chest as he support her gently with his body. The position was so irresistable.

They both waited until all of them walk by and enter the school building. As soon as everyone is gone Akatsuki lowered his hand from her mouth. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking concerned.

Hinata nooded and sat comfortably on the grassy ground with him. She took note, in relief, that she still have the valentine gift with her and didn't drop it. Both of them felt silent and the awkwardness slowly increasing again.

Akatsuki scratched the back of his head , glancing at the grasses beside him for some kind of distraction. He bit his lip lightly before speaking and try to say the first thing that comes into his mind. "You-you not regret it?" It sounded stupid and most normal people would think otherwise.

Hinata looked at him and slowly shook her head. "No." She felt herself smiling again to herself and this time without retraint. Looking satisfied and glad. Akatsuki looked for any negative sign but found none. She really doesn't regret anything.

'_I commit a life time contract with a Hinata without one of us knowing anything related to it. How did my parents missed__ this small little detail to me__. They have a__ll the time to tell me__ yet __they didn't. The elders could have told me. Whatever is the reason its already done. The girl in front of me now is the only person I vowed to protect. I hesitated and refuse the marriage because…of her. Would she…really have me?' _

"Hinata."

'_The contract means marriage. If she agrees to be my wife…' _

She didn't have time to register what was really happening, she gasped in surprise as Akatsuki gently pushed her down on the ground caging her with his arms and body, causing her to drop whatever that is she is holding against her chest for most of the time. She blushed several shades as she stared wide eyed at him.

'…_I will accept whatever happiness I could find with her.'_

Akatsuki rested his forehead against hers but made sure that he doesn't apply any kind of force. She could feel his breathing and smell his irresistible scent. If she tries to move she knew very well its useless. His size compared to her size she definitely doesn't have any options.

Hinata shivered slightly as she watch Akatsuki move his head and look at her in eyes. She attempted to avoid his gaze but was stopped when he placed a hand on her soft cheek. She stared at him.

_**~~B-DUMP!~~**_

"Daidouji Hinata..." He started, his voice soft and gentle, almost bewitching. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest painfully as he support himself above her. Truthfully and honestly, he doesn't regret anything at all either. He would still have committed the taboo. And it so happens that the same girl who willingly gave herself to help him made him realize it as well. He now wish she too feel the same way.

If he could have her, he would swore again to protect her. Forever.

"...please, marry me."

…...

Mr. Daidouji sat on one of the caoch in the living room looking really tired. His wife doesn't want to give up a fight even it means creating a scene. The pureblood was right about Hinata having the last final decision. Once she makes the decision it changes everything. And that would also mean forcing them to the agree to the terms.

"Hinata...my dear,...only you could create your future."

…...

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise, feeling really speechless for the first time, as she stared into his eyes. She almost forgot about the arrangement that she is to wed one of the most known noble vampire in the vampire society. From the moment she met him and told her about the vampire world, her life change. She is not really sure if its for the better or for worst but there is one thing she knows with all her heart. Chest doesn't feel painful ananymore but if she doesn't say it, it might come back and she will not be able to take it. She was able to finally figure it out that one unique, longing, sensious feeling when ever she sees him, right after she left the chairman's office. And she would hold on to it until her last breath.

_'I..__.don't want to run away anymore...' _

Akatsuki blinked once when he saw her eyes started to get teary but also she was smiling.

"Yes."

With that Akatsuki quickly bent down and kissed her passionately and gently on the lips. A tear fell down across her cheek but this time its because of happiness.

…...

"Dear..."

Mr. Daidouji looked over to his wife. "Don't forget that we have to tell her the truth."

His face almost turned ashen. He almost forgot about that. Their only daughter doesn't know that the real truth behind their job at night. That is they are vampire hunters. They hid her identity from the vampire hunter association so that she can live a normal life. A vampire hunter's life is not an ideal life and there are some vampire hunters who wished that they live a normal life and know nothing of it. Because whether they live with vampires or not doesn't change the fact that people, everyday, move on with their lives. They have hoped that Cross Academy is the best place for her at least and then this happens. The vampire hunter association will be angered by this.

He nodded quietly and stood up from his seat. "If she says yes, what will you do?"

He shrugged but looked very concern about their daughter's decision. "What matter's to me the most is her safety and for as long that she stays away from the vampire association's grasp."

Mrs. Daidouji nodded at this. True, they don't trust most of the higher ups anymore. There are rumours that says that they mingle with other vampires for some reason, especially the freaking, whitish-gayish-geisha-looking man in a colourful kimono. "Do you know where she is? She didn't sleep last night."

"**Eh**?"

_**to be continued**_

_**(^_^)**_

_**Author's note: I deeply apologize for not updating sooner. I was suppose to update last week. I was prepared and excited at the same time when all of that where shattered when my internet connection decided to disconnect for some unknown reason. This two new chapters is delayed more than enough already, I will not make my readers wait any more longer. **_

_** Mina-san (everyone), I'm really sorry about that. **_

_** And also, I have great news. I have no classes from Friday to Sunday. So, I will devote myself in making another two more chpaters and update on Wednesday next week. **_

_** Mina-san (everyone),..I hope you like it and enjoy! (^_^)And before I forget, I want to thank you all for supporting and encouraging me all the time. And thank for being patient with me. I will not give up on this fan fic until its finish. Guys, thank you so much for everything! (^_^) **_


	10. Chapter 10

**My Husband Is A Night Class Student**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights. **

**Chapter 10: "My Fiancee"**

Akatsuki sat quietly and leaned against the tree trunk with Hinata sitting in between his legs and leaning against his chest comfortably and his arms, protectively, around her small frame. Filling in themselves the peace they found in each other's presence. Again later, they will have to face everyone. It would be hell but at least they have each other and maybe it wont be so bad.

"Akatsuki..." Hinata murmured against his chest, she wasn't trying to get his attention. She just wanted to say it. Say his name. To be able to call him like no others.

When Akatsuki heard his name from the love of his life he smirked to himself and felt the happiness that filled his heart just by her uttering his name. He nuzzled his face on top her head slowly and gently and smelled her scent.

Cherry Blossoms with a slight scent of strawberries. Unique, pure and innocent scent that will only come from her and no one else.

Closing his eyes he nuzzled his face again making Hinata lean to him more. Classes started already since an hour ago and he doesn't care. Kain tighten his embrace a little making her feel secure,warm and cozy. Hinata smiled against his chest at the feel of his strong arms surrounding and protecting her.

Kain looked over when he finally noticed the destroyed item sitting just across them. Hinata was holding it the whole time and he wondered. It looked like a gift.

_'To whom?' _

Suddenly, he felt jealous but quickly, mentally shook the feeling off.

"Hinata..."

"Hmm?"

"What was the one that you were holding awhile ago?" Hinata's eyes widen. "Its on the ground. I'm sorry I made you drop it." Suddenly, Hinata broke from his embrace almost catching him off guard as she crawled over quickly snatching the item off the ground and hold it against her chest, her back facing him. Akatsuki raised an eye brow, curious. Really, what is it.

Hinata blushed ten shades as she slowly turn to face him. Akatsuki smiled softly and shook his head, trying not to laugh. He reached for her and pulled gently so that she is sitting again in front of him. Hinata looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Really, Hinata, what is it?" He couldn't help but be amused.

Slowly, she laid it down on top of her lap so that he could see it. Akatsuki looked down to find a belated valentine chocolate gift. His eyes slowly widen as he stared.

Still not looking, she explained in a low, guilty tone. "I-I was going to give it to you...but,...I failed. I didn't have the courage like the others do. I don't remember well anymore what came over me after that but...I really wanted to give it to you. I...I wanted to thank you for saving me last time, so-" Hinata stopped and looked surprise when she saw his right hand lift the item with such gentle and care. His left hand move to open it carefully but with her within his arms. Hinata watched, dumbfounded.

_'She was there...but why didn't I see her. I should have sense her...' _Once he pulled the loose ribbon off he lifted the cover slowly. Hinata gasped, embarrassed, when several chocolate crumbs fell on top of her lap. She really did a number on her valentine gift. She then tensed as Akatsuki completely took the cover off.

The scent of the chocolates almost filled the air around them. He could tell that its delicious. He couldn't distinguish the design of the chocolates but that doesn't matter really to him. _'She made it...just for me...' _He placed it back on her lap, his left hand slowly rest on her waist.

Hinata turned red. "Akatsuki...i-its o.k you don't have to-" she stopped as he picked up one chocolate that is half smashed and tasted it casually but she didn't see the happiness and satisfaction in his eyes because his expression looked unreadable. Hinata starts to get nervous.

Is he savoring it or...does it taste really bad. Unlike humans, vampires have very sensitive senses. Their taste,...their smell,...their sense of hearing-wah! There is no doubt that they have more than that!

Hinata swallowed quietly and looked up. "Uhm...how is it...?"

Suddenly, he smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. Hinata blushed ten shades not knowing what to do. "Thank you."

"Eh? But...its ruined and...its late." She said the last part in a whisper but Akatsuki could hear her clearly. He shook his head. "You are never too late." Hinata's eyes widen slightly and then smiled, feeling all of her worries and doubts disappear.

_'Come to think of it I didn't eat those fan girl's chocolates...' _Akatsuki thought, remembering giving it to the servants instead.

"You should try becoming a chef someday." He praised. Hinata blinked twice. "Its very delicious."

"Maybe. But I guess that will be nice." Suddenly, she saw an image in herself in her head that made her blushed. Akatsuki blinked once wondering why she is blushing a lot but then smiled again thinking that for as long its because of him. Slowly, he picked up the next chocolate piece and soon finished it all. He tried feeding her one so that she will know what he really meant but refuses it and that its for him.

His arms thighten slightly around her when he felt her shiver. "Akatsuki, don't you think...its getting late?" Akatsuki looked around and nodded. He has no plans to go to class, anyways he left his books back in the dorm.

While standing up he helped her as well on her feet and did not let go of her hand. "Let's go back to the chairman."

Hinata shook her head. "No. I think I should retreat to my own room in the sun dorm. I feel much more comfortable there." She said and felt her voice weak as she threw the empty box in the nearest trash bin.

Akatsuki nodded in understanding but frowned at the sight of Hinata's pale skin. His worries grew more when Hinata placed a hand on her forehead as she struggle to stand. "Hinata, are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, making her look up. Her eyes were blood shot ,with eyebug underneath her lower eye lid, from all the stress. Why didn't he notice it earlier?

Hinata smiled weakly and hold his hand to assure him. "Don't worry...I'm alright."

Akatsuki kept the frown on his face telling her without speaking that he doesn't believe her. She is trying hard not to shake under his gaze, her hands are cold enough, and there is barely any more strength within her.

"Akatsuki, really... I'm alrighh-"

"Hinata!" Akatsuki caught her in his arms as she suddenly fell unconcious.

…...

"Do we really have to tell her?" Mr. Daidouji asked again for the 20th time. Mrs. Daidouji glared at him, extremely annoyed. When he saw the look on her face he sweat dropped and sighed in defeat when suddenly, the door to the living room open.

Mr. Daidouji stood up from his chair when he sensed a vampire presence. "Kain Akatsuki."

Akatsuki bowed respectfully before speaking. He really couldn't believe that he is now facing his soon to be father-in-law. After taking Hinata back to her room, the sun dorm president was nice enough to accompany and guide him and was even more glad that no one else was around, he stayed for three hours watching over her.

He wasn't tired. The sun dorm president/student council president, he has to admit, was quite an interesting guy. He is probably the same age as Kaname. Not only that he felt something really specail about him. He looked extremely cunning. It is said that the best among the best is chosen to be the sun dorm president. Kiryuu Zero was a voted candidate but refused the position. He wondered one time if Kaname and him knows each other.

Fujimoto Shibuya Kazuya. The sun dorm president and the president of the student council.

_'The first and the last time I heard about him was four years ago. I doubt there was any communication between the dorm presidents. The only person Kaname consult about certain cases/subjects was the chairman. Sometimes the prefects...the hunter-senseis. But other than them no one has seen the moon dorm president talk with the sun dorm president.' _

What really surprised him is that he didn't find his presence disturbing and didn't say anything within the lines of law breaking. Of course, night class students aren't aloud in the sun dorm. After three hours he found him waiting outside the door. He wasn't really sure if he was waiting there the whole time because he didn't sense anyone's presence. He is so strange.

Kain watched as Mr. Daidouji's expression softly sadden. "So, have you talked to her?" Akatsuki nodded. Mrs. Daidouji heaved a long sigh.

_'This is going to take awhile.' _

"So, it has been decided."

Akatsuki nodded again.

"Akatsuki. Do you mind if we call you by your name?" Mr. Daidouji asked kindly, sounding calm. That's when his parents came in just in time. Akatsuki gave a small smile and nodded once more before speaking. "Before I say anything else..."

…...

"Ne...He is not coming today, is he?" Aidou asked randomly. Ruka huffed, irritated.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"He is with her."

Aidou glared. "Does it have to be like this? What are they thinking? Him marr-"

"Aidou." Kaname called, interrupting him.

"Kaname-sama."

"That's enough. Go back to your seat." He ordered without looking up from the book he is reading.

"A-yes, Kaname-sama."

Takuma stood up from his sit and stood quietly beside Kaname once the teacher left the room. "Seiren reported to me just awhile ago. It seems that the Hinata-san's parents finally agreed."

Kaname closed the book and stood near the huge windows. "Ichijou, make preparations."

…...

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and found her lampshade on. She could sense someone sitting beside her and tiredly looked. Her eyes widen.

"Fujimoto-Ry(u)ojo (dorm president)?"

Kazuya smiled calmly and bowed slightly to apologize for surprising her. "My apologise, the chairman instructed me to look after you for awhile."

"The chairman?" Hinata sat up. _'Akatsuki...maybe he left already.' _

Kazuya nodded once. "I'm also here to inform you that, after your decision and agreement with Kain-san, you will be moving in to the moon dorm tonight." Hinata's eyes widen in surprise but before she could say anything he continued.

"About your situation, yes, I am aware of it." He quickly answered her unspoken question which left her speechless.

Kazuya watched her for a second and then chuckled a little as he stood which made Hinata realized that she was starring at him.

"Everyone is expecting you in an hour. I'm sure Kain-san will be there. Do you need any help in packing?"

Hinata looked down on top of her blanket. After finally making her own decisions-now this. Its too sudden. And now, the dorm president even knows her situation. Suddenly, she gasped softly.

_'Wait... does that mean...he knows about the night class students?' _Hinata slowly looked at Kazuya who is still smilling calmly at her, as if everything is o.k.

"Ryuojo?"

"Yes?"

"Do-do you...I mean..."

Kazuya closed his eyes and walked to the nearest drawer. "Daidouji-san, I think you have to start packing now."

Hinata blinked twice. Forgetting her thoughts for a moment.

"They are waiting."

Hinata move down from her bed and walked beside him. "Would you like me to help you?"

Hinata thought for a moment before nodding slowly. If he helps it would be faster. The faster the better.

"Alright then. Where do I start?"

…...

Once she finished packing her things Kazuya helped her carry her laugages down the stairs where the chairman, Zero, and Yuuki were waiting.

"Chairman?"

"Ah-Hinata-chan! It looks like you are ready." he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Hinata, Akatsuki wont be with you for a little while so Kaname instructed Ichijou-sempai to escort you to the moon dorm." Yuuki explained.

"Ichijou-sempai?"

Yuuki nodded. "He is waiting near the gate."

"Take good care of yourself, Daidouji-san." Hinata turned around, feeling a little embarrased and bowed respectfully. "Ah-Kazuya-sama! Thank you so much for everthing!"

Kazuya waved his hand. "Hinata-san, please don't worry about it." Hinata looked up and smiled then her expression turn to worry.

"I'm moving into the moon dorm now does that mean that I will be taking the same classes as the night class students?"

The chairman sighed quietly. "Both your parents and Kain-kun's parents decided that its for the best. Its best that Kain-kun is at your side at all times to watch over you."

"But how about the-" Hinata stopped before she could say it. If the day class students finds out that she is about to marry one of their favorite sempai who knows what kind of wrath they would prepare for her. Both Yuuki and Kazuya smiled at this.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry about them." she said patting her on the shoulder. "They wont know a thing for as long that nobody mentions anything." Hinata looked at everyone. Despite everything that has happened they kept on supporting her, even Zero who is good at not showing it.

Zero murmured something under his breath in annoyance and quickly received a hard nudge from Yuuki. Hinata and the chairman sweatdropped at the sight.

…...

Takuma waited near the sun dorm gates quietly right after preparing a new room. He turned around when he heard the gates open.

"Ichijou-sempai..." Hinata greeted him quietly. They have to avoid being heard by anyone. Zero, Yuuki and the chairman stood behind her.

"Daidouji-san. Konbanwa." Takuma greeted her kindly and tried to ignore the stare Zero is giving him. He walked smoothly towards her. "May I help you with your luagauges?"

Hinata looked down slightly to hide her blush but Takuma didn't fail to see it. "Eh?Ah,...yes, please." Takuma chuckled at her shyness.

"Well, since Takuma-kun is here, we'll take our leave now." The chairman said finally slightly dragging Zero with him. He sweatdropped when he felt Zero's death glare. Yuuki giggled to ease the small tension that is slowly forming the two. "Hinata, see ya!"

Hinata waved them goodbye, looking stiff along side Takuma who sweatdropped at the sight of the "unusual family". Even though they only came to see her off still she was glad.

Takuma sighed. "Well then, shall we go?" Hinata looked up, really why do all night class students have to be tall? "Hai!" (Yes!)

As they walked towards the moon dorm Takuma open-up a topic to talk about so that she wont feel nervous or stress out from thinking too much. Just the thought of moving into the moon dorm must have given her a slight surprise. If she is troubled...she is completely bad at hiding it.

"Uhm,...I arranged a private room for you and Akatsuki and its in the same floor where Kaname's room is."

Hinata snapped away from her thoughts and looked over. "Eh?" _'Did he just say what I think he just said?' _"What do you mean, Ichijou-sempai?" Her voice shaking.

"You can call me Takuma if you like." he gave her a smile and she can't help but nod in reply. "You see, since you are Akatsuki's future wife there is no need for the both of you to have different rooms." Right after that explanation-line Hinata's head pop with steams and turned from shades of pink to red. Takuma continued. "After all he has got to keep an eye on you at all times. And rest assured, we already found someone to be Hanabusa's new roommate. I hope you will like all the-" Takuma stopped abruptly and sweatdropped at the sight. Hinata completely looked like a steaming, red tomato. "Eeto...Hinata-chan, are you alright?" _'I wonder if I said something weird?' _

Hinata continued to be in her won thoughts when Takuma noticed the rest of the night class approaching with Kaname leading the whole group.

From a long distance they could already see them both. Takuma looked worried not for himself but for Hinata. Kaname, Shiki, Rima...and him might be o.k with the way things are but the rest are against of many things from the situation. Yes, a lot of things.

Takuma move so that he is standing right beside Hinata. Hinata saw him and looked behind, she shuddered unexpectedly. Her face almost turned pale quickly. She wasn't ready to face them. _'The night class...' _

Just about two feet away stood the night class. Kaname calmly smiled and greeted the girl. "Konbanwa (Good evening), Daidouji-san."

_'Kaname-sempai...' _

Hinata slowly turn around but wasn't able to reply quickly enough. Ruka glared at her and it didn't help the growing tension in the atmosphere. Shiki took one pocky stick from his pocky box as he watch. "Hmm... so that's the girl they were talking about." He said at the same time eating his pocky chocolate with Rima. "Isn't it obvious?" Rima said in return, both expressionless.

Takuma tried to smile at the least. "It looks like class is over. Mina, meet Daidouji Hinata. She will be staying with us in the moon dorm from now on." Takuma said, cheerfully. Hinata quickly bowed. "Y-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, mina-san! (Please, take good care of me / Its a pleasure to meet all of you!)

Kaname move so that he is right in front of her. Hinata straighten up and was surprise at his advance. She blushed slightly. _'He..is so near!' _

"Hinata. Can I call you by your name?" He asked gently, his eyes mesmorizing. But Hinata knew he means no harm. She looked down unsure but nodded anyways. She doesn't really care if anyone calls her by her fisrt or last name. Kaname chuckled at her antics.

"EHHHHHH?" Many exclaimed from behind. Ruka almost screamed. Takuma froze in his spot, not believing his ears.

"Please, you don't have to be scared. If you need anything just ask Ichijou or if not you may come to me directly."

Hinata looked into his eyes. _'Kaname-sempai...he's so nice but why do I still feel scared? Is it because he is the pureblood?' _

Kaname waited patiently for her to reply and smiled like he always does. Hinata's right hand turned into fist trying to gather all her courage to reply...normally. She still have long way to go, this is just the beginning. Just like what her future husband predicted. There shouldn't be any problem if the Kuran Kaname is around.

_'Get a grip Hinata. Even if Akatsuki is not here be strong! You can't go on if you are like this!' He wont hiurt you...he wont and his words doesn't lie...' _

Hanabusa who was watching her every move gasped when he saw her expression change. Hinata looked up slowly at the tall vampire and flashed him a genuine smile that caused the pureblood to blink in slight surprise. He wasn't really expecting that. "Yes, Kaname-sempai. I will." Takuma saw the change and was pleased. There is something really special about this girl after all and for some reason despite the odds things seems to be more interesting this time.

Hanabusa frowned and lowered his head so that the showdows would cover his eyes. Why can't he accept it? Will it hurt his pride so much once she becomes part of their family tree? What really made his uncle and auntie agree to this arrangements? Its just so strange! Now that things have been decided why can't he be there, right beside her?

Shiki turned his attention to Hanabusa with interest when he made no reaction whatsoever the whole time. _'Is he really going to ignore her...? ...Hanabusa, you...' _

…...

Fire surrounded Akatsuki as he faced his grandfather. He returned home with his parents so that he could explain everything to his grandfather face to face but not everthing. Akatsuki narrowed his eyes at this. It looks like Kaname Kuran still have control over him.

"How dare you! You're the only future head of this family and yet, this happens! How do you really expect others to accept that!" The elder screamed. Akatsuki only stared back with a passive look across his face that really annoyed the elder to his bones.

"I don't approve of this! When you get back dispose of her immediately! Do you hear me?"

Akatsuki smirked. The elder raised an eyebrow at this frustratingly. "Even though it means disobeying Kuran Kaname-sama?"

"What?"

"Why do I have to repeat myself all the time?" Akatsuki said with less emotion in his voice. The old geezer have always had his way on how things run. In and out. You could say he makes most of the decisions so to keep his family's status within the noble vampire society. Even if you are a noble vampire that doesn't mean that you have the same social treatment. "Whether you like it or not I will marry her. What happened back there is already done. Shouldn't you be blaming yourself for not telling me anything? Mother and father admitted that they were told by you not to tell me a word about it."

The elder glared at him, daring him to say another word. He kept it. But it wasn't his idea. It was...

"Why you-never mind! Leave this room!"

"Really?"

"Do whatever you want! Now leave!"

Akatsuki knew he was serious and quickly made his way out, closing the door behind him quietly.

The old man sat on his chair while placing a hand on his forehead. After all the things he have work so hard this happens. And, why in the world did he followed that ancient geezer in the first place? His hand turned into fist drawing blood, not caring if it stained the carpet floor.

Akatsuki closed the door behind him quietly. Actaully, he wanted to slam it shut but thought of it quickly. Hinata's smiling face suddenly just flashed back in his mind. By now, she is probably waiting in the moon dorm. He has to go back. His business is finish here. Next, would be the hardest but for now he has to go back and this time by her side.

"Onii-chan,...are you really going back?" A 12 year old girl stood to his right side about ten feet away while holding a cute teddy bear. Kain Zeelyna, his third cousin.

He smiled warmly at her and motioned for her to come to him. She walked slowly until she reached his arms embracing him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your room having your favorite snacks as usual?" Onii-chan, she always calls him that and she doesn't play with anyone, except with him. You could say she doesn't have a playmate. Their other cousins are busy doing whatever they were told to. No one really knows if she is happy with it even he doesn't. Before he went to Cross Academy he only made sure that he is around whenever she wanted to play with someone.

She shook her head. "Onii-chan,... welcome home." Akatsuki's eyes widen. "Zeelyna..."

"Don't go, Onii-chan."

Akatsuki move so that he is facing her. "Zeelyna?" She looked up at him showing her emotionless expression. She could almost remind you of Shiki and Rima. "Stay here."

Akatsuki almost heave a sigh. For a moment he felt exhausted and the last thing he wanted was for someone to stop him but he wasn't expecting it to be Zeelyna. She is innocent. She doesn't know anything at the moment.

"Zeelyna,...I have to go back to Cross Academy since classes are not yet over, its also Kuran-sama's order." His voice sounded bitter at the end of his sentence.

"Kuran Kaname-sama..." Yes, she knows him. Pretty much just about his name and position in the vampire society. "...order." Akatsuki nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry but we will play together again when I come back. I promise."

Zeelyna shook her head again and looked down, hiding her face under her bangs. "Its not that...onii-chan."

"Then what is it, Zeelyna?"

She didn't respond nor move for a moment which made Akatsuki worried. Then suddenly, before he could say another word, she ran past him catching him off guard. He placed a hand on the wall to support himself if there is one thing she is good at it was running. She is quite known in the family for her speed.

"It's Nothing!"

Akatsuki blinked his eyes twice not sure what to make of the situation. There are times when she is either being shy or stubborn. Akatsuki sigh and smiled slightly at the direction she disappeared to. Its a promise. He will play with her when things are settled...that is if she still wants to. Akatsuki turn around facing the other direction and left quietly. '_'The Scarlet Thread...even if you are the youngest among the rest, if you are not from the direct blood line of the ancestor, your lucky enough not to get infected with this curse.'_

…...

"Uhm..Ichijou-sempai..."

"I told you already, 'Takuma' is alright. You can call me by my name."

Hinata watched his back for a moment following him to the dinning room. "Takuma..."

"There! That's much more like it." He laughed. Hinata giggled. Takuma opened the door leading to the dinning room and Hinata was surprised to see a dinning room that looked like one of those dinning rooms you see in a mansion. Several round, golden brown tables with four chairs in each; huge, long French windows with rich, royal jet black curtains; a small rose vase on each tables; and the floor made out of rich marble. What is this place?

"This is the dinning room. If you feel hungry you just have to call one of them." Takuma explained. "One of them?" Hinata turn around and froze, her face turning pale. Behind Takuma about twenty servants in uniform stood and bowed politely.

"Kain-sama, its a pleasure to meet you finally." Hinata blinked, confused and looked from right to left but didn't see Akatsuki. "Kain?"

"They are referring to you, Hinata-chan." Takuma chuckled. "Eh?" She exclaimed and blushed. "B-but! I am not married!"

"Yet."

"Ichijou-sempai, please!"

"Takuma." He grinned.

Hinata almost rolled her eyes. She looked at the servants and noticed that there are still more from behind but they dressed differently. Black? How come she can't see their faces and not only that... they looked creepy! People in black cloak with hood. _'Are they servants too?' _

Takuma clapped his hands looking excited. "Well, since we are here, is there anything you like to eat?" Leading her to a table near the windows. "The view here is great you could see the moon dorm lake from here." Hinata nodded in agreement. "So, any request?"

"Uhm..." Takuma watched her and waited patiently.

"Can I make them?"

Takuma nodded, looking excited. "Yes! You can make them cook anything you want." Hinata sweatdropped and shook her head. "No. I mean cook dinner."

Takuma sweatdropped this time and almost lost his footing. The servants watched with interest. "Hinata-chan?" _'Did I hear her right?' _

"Ah-I'm sorry!" She quickly apologize. "Its just that I usually cook my own food. I also make my own lunch." The servants made a sound of awe and Takuma stared at her in surprise. He haven't heard anyone cook their own food.

"Hmmm,... well, I do not see anything wrong with it, though." Takuma said, looking thoughful.

"Ichijou-sama..." The servants sweatdropped.

"I enjoy cooking."

"Eh?" Takuma looked over. Hinata smiled warmly, giggling to herself slightly. She really looked confident, enough. With this Takuma felt convinced. "I see. Well then, show me."

~~Forty-minutes later..

"Hinata-chan..."

Hinata sat quietly across Takuma while eating. "Ichijou-sempai, is there something wrong with the food?"

Takuma opened his eyes, that are twinkling so bright like stars, and beamed at her. Hinata sweatdropped. His been like that the moment he tasted the food. "Hinata-chan! This is just so delicous!"

All the servants nodded on the other side eating their share. Hinata didn't want anyone watching her while eating so she made as many as she can for all of them but...

"Uhm, there is more back in the kitchen if you like..." ...she made quite a lot than she expected. Takuma only nodded excitedly and she wasn't sure if he was listening. "Ichijou-sempai..."

"Takuma." he grinned at her.

"Yes?"

"Hmmm...what is this?" Shiki suddenly spoke from behind startling Hinata. All of the servants quickly stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Ah! Shiki, you have got to taste these!"

"Taste what?"

"Hinata made dinner would you like to have a taste? Oh! Hinata-chan, this is Shiki. Senri Shiki. He is also my roommate."

Hinata looked at Shiki with her big eyes which he didn't notice when they saw her outside, she stood up and bowed politely. "Ah-its a pleasure to meet you, Senri-sempai."

"Yo." He simply replied, his expressionless face still in place. _'Her eyes...how rare...its almost like Yuuki Cross's.' _

…_..._

Six o'clock in the morning...

Akatsuki finally returned to Cross Academy. Since the sun is nearly up some of the day class students are already out. Mostly its the boys so there weren't many day class girls. It was easy to pass by all of them without getting notice, he wasn't really sure if all of them are just being dense. About eighty percent of the day class boys are known to be not interested with the night class students. Its probably because the night class students gets most of the attention anyways.

He sighed tiredly once the moon dorm gate keeper closed the gates behind him. Its been a long day but...its nothing compared to what she indured and hoped that she is sleeping peacefully in their room. Akatsuki blushed at the thought and quickly mentally shook his head. It can't be helped. He has to watch over her.

Akatsuki took a deep breath as he opened the door and went in. He narrowed his eyes when he saw he is not alone. It looks like most of the night class students decided to spend the last hours in the parlour area before going to bed. When they noticed his presence most of them started to murmur to themselves. Not that he cared.

"Ah! Akatsuki! You're back." Takuma greeted happily coming down from the stairs. Akatsuki just looked over, he scanned the area quickly and was glad that Hinata is not among them. She is probably in their room. Not even Hanabusa is present. That guy is acting really moody nowadays.

"Ne~ Akatsuki, come over here and taste one of Hinata's special cookies." This got Akatsuki's attention. Takuma walked towards the center table and placed four chocolate cookies on one small plate. Akatsuki blinked once. "After I gave Hinata-chan a tour of the moon dorm she made dinner and these." he said as he handed him the plate. From the smell Akatsuki could already tell that Hinata really made it. The cookies have different kinds of shapes and each have several dark brown chocolates in them.

"You should taste them! They are really delicous!" Takuma excplaimed.

Akatsuki narrowed his eyes at him suspicously. "Vice president,...you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Well, you didn't mention how good Hinata is at cooking and in baking. They are like made by pro."

Akatsuki looked over the vampires behind the vice president and finally noticed the huge cookie plate on the table. All them tasted it? Akatsuki suddenly felt a pang of jealousy but quickly hide it.

"You are all here because of this?"

Takuma scratched the back of his head. "Well, not exactly. Kaname was just here awhile ago...explaining things."

"I see."

Akatsuki looked sharply to his left when he sense someone approaching. A new student? Takuma looked over to where he was looking. "Oh! Akatsuki, meet Rihito Yuuri. He is now the new roommate of Hanabusa."

Rihito bowed politely while Akatsuki just nod his head to him. It looks like the dorm president found someone quickly to take his place. He wondered if Hanabusa is alright with him.

"Akatsuki, aren't you going to eat Hinata-chan's cookies?"

Akatsuki walked pass him and sat on one of the sofas with Takuma following behind. "Akatsuki you should smile a little more or else Hinata-chan would be sadden." Akatsuki looked over at Takuma as he ate. "Please, vice president...I'm tired."

Takuma chuckled. "Everyone liked them, ne~!"

All them sweatdropped at the vice president. Out of all of them he loved Hinata's cookies the most but they all admitted that they liked them too, they just have a hard time saying it to the girl.

"Ano, Kain-sama?"

Akatsuki looked at the maid in front of him carrying a new set of uniform. "Yes?"

"This is the new uniform for Hinata-sama. The tailor said to specifically give it to you. It just arrive just this moment."

Just in time, Akatsuki finished eating and placed the plate quietly on the table while standing up. "I see. Thank you." With that the maid left.

"Ichijou, where is Hinata?"

"She fell asleep an hour ago, she's in bed." He answered. "Where are you going?" he asked when Akatsuki started to walk up the stairs. "I told you already that I'm tired. Good night."

…...

Mr. and Mrs. Daidouji drove back home without much of choice. The plan to tell Hinata the truth about their job was postponed. Everything.

"That boy is...quite smart." Mr. Daidouji stated.

"Do you have to say the obvious?"

"We did our best to avoid complete contact with the vampire hunter association so that our identity is well hidden, yet, he found out. Just at one glance." he manuvered the vehicle to the right and is now facing village.

"I'm still confused. The fact that he doesn't want Hinata to learn about our job. What is he thinking, stopping us." Mrs. Daidouji said, her voice sounded really annoyed.

"He explained it very clearly, honey."

"WHICH PART?" Mrs. Daidouji looked at him evilly that caused him to sweatdropped at the sight.

"Alright, alright!" He stopped the car just in front of their house and turned off the engine. He sighed. Mrs. Daidouji narrowed her eyes at him.

"The situation was already hard enough to handle, for Hinata's sake telling her everything will become additional burden on her shoulder. Not only will the vampire society disapprove of them being together Hinata's life might as well be in danger if they found out that she is from a vampire hunter family. His father and mother have already approve but the rest of the clan is a big question mark. The vampire council will never approve of it too. A noble vampire marrying a vampire hunter is an insult to both the societies. The human society and the vampire society." Mr. Daidouji explained, his voice unusually serious.

"But...she is not born to be one. She is not even a full pledge vampire hunter. Nothing!" She responded, sounding guilty. _'The moment she was born I knew it when I laid eyes on her. She is not fit to be a vampire hunter. But what could her fate be if its not that?' _

"Thanks to Cross-san we managed this far without getting this job we are just normal farmers along with the whole villagers. We used to work in the hunter's association but before our identities is well known Cross helped us erase all of those documents as if we weren't connected in the first place. With that solve we were able to give Hinata a normal life. I do not want to think what might happen if they found out about us. Our real identity might endanger our only child. We might as well follow his terms."

"Our child,huh? If only that were true, ne~honey."

…...

Akatsuki opened the door to his and Hinata's room quietly and closed it behind him. _'Hinata should be...' _He froze suddenly when he opened his eyes and saw Hinata laying on the bed sleeping soundlessly and wearing an orange-red colored, sleeveless night gown. How come she doesn't have a blanket over her?

He blushed mindlessly at the sight of his future wife in her night gown. His eyes squinted when the sun rays reached his eyes through the small opening of the curtains. Day classes will start soon enough. _'The classes she used to attend.' _Akatsuki mentally shook his head and tried to look the other way but went to tuck her in. _'Really. What is she thinking sleeping without a blanket. The morning breeze is actually quite cold. Didn't she think she might get a cold?' _ He should be going to bed soon enough and get some rest. He grabbed some clothes from his closet and went to the bathroom to change.

Inside he opened the faucet letting the water run as he took off his coat and loosed the bottons of his polo. "How tirring..." he mummbled to himself and washed his face. _'Now that I have done the things that I could in one day I'm surprise that things went...quite fast. The only thing that is left to do is wait for them to decide the date. Starting tomorrow things will be different. Everything went according to plan just as Kuran Kaname said.' _

Akatsuki groaned at the thought of the pureblood. Come to think of it. He is the only one who really knows everything that has happened. Even _that_. Did he really turned into a pureblood just by drinking Hinata's blood? And not only that...Hinata's blood...what is it?

Hinata opened her eyes slowly sensing someone in the room. _'Someone...is here.' _She squinted her eyes to wipe out the blurry sight, helping it with her right hand.

"Hinata, did I wake you up?"

Hinata moaned feeling the cold breeze comfined in the room as she sat up the blanket slid down to her waist. She looked up and came face to face with Akatsuki. "Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. "A-Akatsuki! You're back!"

Akatsuki tried not to look down. "Well, I came a few minutes ago. How are you feeling?"

"Eh? Uhmm..." She looked at herself then blushed several shades.

"Why don't you sleep more? I'm sure you're still tired." Hinata shook her head a little and pulled the blanket up until her chest. "I'm fine." Akatsuki sighed, not believing her. He lifted her chin gently so that she could face him. "Akatsuki..."

"Hinata. If there is one thing that you are bad at its lying."

Hinata gasped softly and looked down but Akatsuki did not let go. He's right. If there is one thing she is really bad at its lying. He could read her like a book. But its not like she wanted to lie in the first place.

"I'm sorry. I think it became a habit."

Akatsuki smirked at this and let go of her chin. Then before she knew it Akatsuki pulled her into his embrace. "A-Akatsuki!" Akatsuki felt himself smile when he heard her saying his name again. Really, she is just saying it yet...it felt like...he could do everything. For a long moment they stayed like that. Feeling each other's warmth and presence. Love. It felt good. Why would almost everybody be against it if its good? How could this bring misfortune? How could the world be so cruel...

Akatsuki thighten his hold on her slightly just the thought of losing her. He couldn't bring Ruka to fall in love with him and now that he found someone he would protect and love, something or someone is trying to pull the strings to keep them apart. Why can't he have her completely? Is it because he's a vampire and she's human?

"Akatsuki..." She said without pulling away from him. Akatsuki didn't move and just listened to whatever she has to say. Her voice is the only thing he wanted to hear after all the things he dealt with. "...there is still many things I want to ask."

He nodded, even with his eyes closed, so she would know that he is listening. "Even if you told me about the night class there are still many you didn't told me about, right?" he nodded again and this time he move. Hinata gasped softly when she felt his breathing against the nape of her neck. The blanket that she was holding against her chest fell on her lap when Akatsuki grabbed her small hands into his. His movements were distracting her.

"But... I'm not in a hurry." Akatsuki stopped nuzzling her neck and move to look at her. He doesn't know what came up to him but he couldn't help it. Now that they are alone again and together, tomorrow they would face the rest together, he just have to take the opportunity of their privacy.

Hinata smiled warmly at him, her eyes glowing with love she hold just for him, and finally said what she really want to say.

"Welcome back, Akatsuki."

Akatsuki's eyes widen slightly at this. Then his eyes soften, his expression almost looked sad and longing. Hinata continued to smile at him and was slightly startled when Akatsuki hugged her again burrying his face against her hair.

"Hinata."

…...

Hanabusa lay on his bed quietly not caring about the person on the other bed soundly asleep. The guy was late in enrolling into Cross Academy but he didn't care. He couldn't think of anything. Everything changed under his nose without him doing anything. Hell, he is not even sure if he could hate the girl.

Hanabusa frowned angrily at himself and forced himself to sleep. It bothered him to the fullest. His cellphone was ringning the whole time even though he knew who was calling. His father.

It looks like the news reached him. It scared the hell out of him once the news reaches the vampire council. Does Akatsuki knows what he is doing? What will he do if it weren't for Kuran Kaname.

Hanabusa opened his glowing, crimson eyes angrily and wasn't able to stop himself from mentally breaking the glass that was on the drawer next to him. Spilling the contents to the carpet floor.

_'Akatsuki...what will you do now...' _

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

My Husband Is A Night Class Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights.

Chapter 11. A New Routine

The day finally came for Hinata to join the night class students. She was suppose to go yesterday when both her future husband and the moon dorm president insisted that she stay for another day and get more rest. Kaname assured her that she is excused from all of her classes and that there is nothing to worry about. Well, that was ok since she got the chance to say goodbye to her parents before they leave. And also she doesn't anymore need to go to the clinic to assist the clinic doctor. The Kain clan can't have her act like they can't afford as much as getting her to school. If she is going to be Akatsuki's wife then she should get use to her new and luxurious life.

...And...yeah, she should start getting use it but... "No way."

Hinata looked grimly at her reflection. The difference between the day and night class uniform is the colour and other than that there are no difference but why does it gives off an uncanny feeling? Seriously, it's just a uniform. Hinata spent almost three hours fixing and looking at herself. Her hair is tied into a simple pony tail with a red ribbon that matched her uniform's ribbon and only used a little face powder and lip-gloss to herself so that she'll look a little bit more presentable. Usually, she doesn't put any and only use a cologne. She has to admit that she is not really into make-ups and flashy clothes and shoes. Why is it she can't look as flawless as they are?

Rima was kind enough to lend her a hand with the things she needed and even brief her about all of the subjects they have. Meeting everyone yesterday was kind of exciting, others tried to be kind and friendly but there are still some who were distant; but Ruka and Hanabusa is another story. She only found recently that Aidou Hanabusa is Akatsuki's cousin which made sense why he seemed to be avoiding Akatsuki lately. Akatsuki tried to talk to him but he can't seem to look straight in his eyes. Souen Ruka, on the other hand, keeps acting like a snob and never wants to talk to her. But one thing is for sure is that she loved Kuran Kaname. That's what Akatsuki also said but he sounded bitter and it made her worry.

Hinata groaned to herself. She's glad that Akatsuki is not around at the moment and is discussing some matters with the dorm president. She blushed remembering how she embarrassed herself in front of him. Since it was her first time going with them she became nervous just by looking at the clock ticking. When she woke up, still under the influence of her day class routine, she thought she was late and tripped in between the thick covers and hit the carpet floor face first. Akatsuki woke up when he felt her struggled, worried, and saw _everything. _

Her pure white underwear, her bare legs, and...

"WAAHH!" Hinata cried hysterically and shook her head violently. _'He saw it...he saw it...he saw it...' _

She bit her lip and looked at her books neatly arranged on her desk. _'I wonder...what its like to study with them...' _ Calming down she smiled a little and took them. Taking one last glance at the mirror she sighed. "Well, this is as good as its gonna get."

A knock sounded on the door getting her attention. "Hinata, are you ready?" Rima asked opening the door. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm so sorry if I took too long." Hinata said and walked towards her.

"That's o.k. You're not late. We are just waiting for the dorm president."

Hinata closed the door behind her and walked beside Rima. She relaxed a little and looked at Rima at the corner of her eye. Rima is quite nice and doesn't seem to mind that she is in fact human and treated her just the same. Even though she looked as emotionless as Senri Shiki she really liked this girl. Hinata looked on and she could see the end of the hall and could already hear the screaming fans of the night class.

_**~B-Dump~**_

The fans. What would they do if they see her?

_**~B-Dump~**_

What should I do? Akatsuki...

_**~B-Dump~**_

Hinata placed a hand on her chest trying to calm her slowly panicking heart. Realizing that she didn't prepare herself to face the night class fans. She gritted her teeth a little as they enter the parlour area. All of the night class students are there waiting but she couldn't see Akatsuki nor the dorm president. The fans' screams are loud enough to wake the dead and even heard Akatsuki's fans. The night class who are standing near the balcony took notice and Hinata, instinctively, bowed being polite.

They just nod at her direction in greeting while the others just just don't know what to make of her. Not that she is expecting anything. "Come, Hinata." Rima lead her down the stairs quietly and she could feel several pair of eye eyeing her every move and it made her feel even nervous. Hinata squinted when the screaming and yelling got louder and failed to hear the complaints coming from some of the night class students.

"Ah! Good morning! Hinata-chan!" Takuma greeted her, gliding towards her .

Hinata looked at him. "Ichijou-sempai, good morning." She still feel a little weird saying good morning when its afternoon. Takuma pouted and Hinata blinked at his reaction. "Mou~ Hinata-chan, I told you to call me Takuma." Hinata sweatdropped. Takuma's smile is really contagious. Rima sighed. "Really, vice president..."

"T-Takuma..." Hinata finally said and squeaked when Takuma suddenly hugged her.

"EEhhh?" Everyone freaked out.

"Vice president!"

"Ichijou-sama?"

"Yay! Hinata-chan said my name! Its so cute!" Takuma cheered. Everyone paled and sweatdropped.

"Ichijou-san, Hinata can't breath." Shiki stated, looking bored and emotionless while eating his pocky. Rima nodded.

"Eh? Ah! Sorry! Hehehe." Takuma let go of Hinata who looked pale. "Are you o.k.?"

Hinata shook her head a little to get rid of the dizziness and nodded, placing a hand on her forehead. "I'm fine, Takuma."

"Hinata, do you want some?" Shiki asked, sneaking in between them, giving her some chocolates. Hinata looked confused at first but smiled anyways. Takuma watched her closely with observing eyes as Shiki took her attention. His eyes narrowed slightly ,seriously but worriedly, sensing her nervousness. _'Hinata-chan...' _

Hinata tasted the chocolate stick pocky. "Thank you, Shiki."

'_I have to be strong. I have to face them...' _her mind forcing her.

"Just take as much as you want." He said, munching his own chocolate stick and Hinata giggled nervously. _'But...' _The looming presence of the fan girls outside didn't help ease her panicking heart and she can't imagine what they could actually do to her if they see her. Yuuki is also there and might get hurt. _'I don't want to create a scene. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. But...what should I do?' _ Hinata thought to herself as Rima joined eating. She didn't noticed her body starting to shake from fear and doubt.

"Hinata-chan, don't push yourself too much o.k.?" Takuma tilted his head to the side smiling calmly at her. Hinata turned to face him and felt his behaviour change. "Takuma?"

"Cheer up o.k.?"

Hinata's eyes widen and her face paled a little. Finding herself shaking and her hand still on her chest. _'My heart...its still beating fast. How did he-' _Takuma placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Hinata looked up to see Takuma giving her his best cheerful and comforting smile. Ichijou Takuma is different from the rest. She knew it from the moment she met him. He has this character that everybody doesn't and that makes him unique. He is also the first to actually befriend her and its also because of him she found new friends. Touya Rima, Senri Shiki, Seiren (although she doesn't talk much), Rihito Yuuri and even, well yeah, Kuran Kaname. The pureblood never showed any negative behaviour towards her after all and always act like a gentleman.

'_Hinata...get a grip. Are you stupid? Your not alone. You have got to face them no matter what. Akatsuki faced his ,now its your turn. Get a grip!' _Hinata scolded herself mentally. _'Hang in there Hinata. You can't depend on others too much. Do your best!' _

Slowly, Hinata calmed down as she tried to gather all her courage. There wont be any turn backs.

"Thank you, Takuma." Takuma grinned at this. _'If talking wont help them understand the situation then...then..' _

Suddenly, the room was filled with silence. Hinata gasped quietly when everyone turned to face Kaname. Was he there the whole time? Akatsuki and Seiren stood behind quietly.

"Good morning, Kaname." Takuma greeted as everyone bowed in his presence. Hinata still can't help but look astonished at the sight of their obedience. They really do respect and obey him. Kaname gave him a small smile and a nod in greeting as usual and walked down the stairs with Akatsuki and Seiren following behind.

"Kaname-sama." Ruka greeted, her voice is totally different from when she talks to others and especially to her. "Good morning."

Kaname turn to look at Hinata who bowed quickly. "Good morning, Daidouji-san."

"Good morning, Kaname-sempai."

Kaname chuckled. "There is no need to be formal. 'Kaname' is fine." Takuma, Shiki, Rima and the rest looked at him weirdly and Ruka glared. Hanabusa gasped in shock and bewilderment. The pureblood is letting her call him by his name?

Hinata couldn't think of what to say. She too was more than surprise and shock. How did it come to this? Akatsuki frowned as he watched helplessly. He didn't expect the pureblood to want Hinata to call him by his name. He didn't see that one coming even though he wasn't oblivious, seeing that the pureblood was far more than friendly around her. Like when he is around that girl prefect. His hand clenched into fist when he saw Hinata slowly getting uncomfortable and nervous. The only one who calls him by his name is the chairman and Takuma. He probably wouldn't mind Yuuki calling him that but she doesn't.

'_Hinata!' _Hinata's mind screamed to respond and did what she knows she is only capable of. She looked down slightly and gave him a nod in reply. She could already hear the others murmur. Could she actually bring herself to call him by his name?

Kaname smiled at this and then turn to everyone. "Shall we go?"

Everyone followed him quietly. The moment the door open the voices of the girls turned up to maximum volume and many groaned. They just won't stop being noisy. Hinata watched mindlessly as everyone passed by her and walk out following the pureblood's lead that she didn't notice Akatsuki's presence behind her.

"Hinata." He called as he hold her hand.

"Akatsuki..." His hand tighten gently.

"It's alright. Don't dwell on it too much." He said. Hinata looked uncertain but nodded anyway. Then suddenly, she gasped when he bend so that he could look at her properly. His bewitching maroon eyes hold her still and prevented her from looking away. "It looks the number of fans increased since we have a new student. So, stay close with me o.k.?"

"You mean Yuuri-san?" Akatsuki nodded. Then he move and kissed her on the forehead. He almost smirked at her reaction. "I love you." He whispered lovingly in her ear and she felt her body temperature rise up. She can't believe how romantic he could be and before she could respond Akatsuki pulled her with him gently guiding her outside finally.

The sun rays were always warm and welcoming and it felt good on her skin. If the day class students weren't there screaming at the top of their lungs she would have heard the birds' chirping and the cold breeze. She smiled to herself and looked down at Akatsuki's hand. She starred at it for a moment.

His hand, she wanted to hold it for a little bit longer until they reach class but she has to let go. _'I finally got the courage to speak for myself and make my own decisions. What kind of person am I if I can't face the challenges that are in front of me?' _

"KKKKYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" The moon dorm gate finally open and everyone started to scream with imaginary love hearts flying towards their targets.

Hinata slipped her hand abruptly away from Akatsuki's hold so fast that he didn't have a chance to react. She hold her books tightly against her chest and tried not to look straight. Akatsuki glanced at her, shocked, as they all started walk but immediately saw the determination in her eyes.

"Kya! Senri-sempai!"

"Omg! Its that the new night class student?"

"Wah! I love him!"

"I told you there is a new student. Its Rihito Yuuri."

"Yuuri-sempai!"

"Kaname-sempai!"

Hanabusa walked passed Akatsuki and starts getting attention from his fans. "Good morning, girls!" He cheerfully waved at them like he used to. As if nothing bothered him from the very beginning.

"Ichijou-sempai!" Takuma waved at them while glancing at Hinata.

"Aidou-sempai!"

"Akatsuki-sempai!"

"Kya! Doesn't Kain-sempai look more mature nowadays? Kya!"

"Akatsuki-sempai look over here!"

Kokoa, the leader of the Akatsuki fan, pushed herself through to get in front. "Akatsuki-sempai! I love you!" When Akatsuki gave her a simple glance, she was about to scream her love to him again when she saw Hinata walking just three feet away from him. It didn't take long for her to react.

"D-Daidouji Hinata?" She exclaimed in shock and anger.

Most the girls that stood near her spot heard and looked over. They all gasped in astonishment and stared in bewilderment. Kokoa was already going crazy. _'If that's really her then what is she doing over there? How dare she stand beside Akatsuki-sempai? Who does she think she is?' _

"Wasn't she one of us?"

"What is she doing in the moon dorm?"

"Oh, I remember her. Isn't she a day class student?"

"What is she doing there?" they all started to voice out their question.

Everyone in the crowd started to notice and it got worse. Hinata stopped walking when Kokoa yelled her name loud enough for everyone to hear. Kokoa really did caught her attention. Yuuki came in front of them. "Everyone! Please, return to your rooms! Now!"

"Get out of the way prefect!"

'_Don't say anything reckless...' _Hinata told herself mentally, she has to ignore them and quickly move away. She started to walk again when suddenly a rock was thrown in front of her. Obviously it missed its target. Hinata paled at the sight and stopped on her tracks.

Zero saw who threw it and gave the girl a death glare making her fall on her knees. "Go back to your rooms now!" He bellowed deadly at the girls behind him and they ran.

"Someone threw a rock." Rima noticed, not liking the view.

"This is not good." Shiki added.

Yuuki almost paled at the raging fan girls. Akatsuki narrowed his eyes as things started to look bleak. Takuma turn around looking worried. All of the night class stopped walking and watched the commotion that is starting to grow by the minute.

Takuma walked back and stood beside Hinata. Akatsuki stood in front of her making sure that no rock comes to her again. They have to be careful not to get suspicious. Takuma bend so that Hinata could hear him. "Hinata-chan, let's go."

"What's going on in here?" Suddenly, someone asked from behind. His voice sounded authoritative. All of the students froze and paled. KoKoa and everyone turn around to see the sun dorm president and the vice president who stood right behind him.

"Fujimoto-sama!" the girls exclaimed nervously. Kokoa straighten up and hid her face under her bangs, looking embarrass. "Yukito-sama!"

The night class students looked over. It looks like things are turning around interestingly as the sun dorm president and sun dorm vice president finally showed themselves.

"Have you seen the sun dorm president before?" one asked. The other shook his head. "This is just so rare."

"Fujimoto?" Ruka questioned looking irritated. Kaname secretly smirked to himself. Hanabusa watched the scene quietly. _'It looks like the sun dorm president knows when to show up.' _

"Cross-san, are they giving you a hard time again?"

Yuuki looked startled when he asked her. She shook her head and waved her hands. "Well-I-uhm, not really..." She said then suddenly realized what she said.

'_Baka.'_ Zero thought giving her a glare. Yuuki sweatdropped.

Kazuya smiled calmly. "I see." Then his expression change. Everyone gulped knowing that he is dead serious. Hinata stared as she had never seen the dorm president looked like that before.

Even the atmosphere change around him while the vice president doesn't seem to be affected. Who could he be so authoritative, cunning, and a gentlemen at the same time?

'_He almost looked like Kaname...' _Takuma thought.

" Its pass curfew. Please return to your rooms now." It was an order, not forgetting to emphasize the last word. The girls quickly got on their feet nearly running towards the sun dorm. "B-but! Fujimoto-sama, Daidouji-san is-" Kokoa protested but Kazuya quickly cut her off.

"Sunade-san is it? Please return to your room quietly." Kazuya repeated giving her an impatient look as he turn around to leave while Yukito followed behind.

Kokoa protested again. "I don't understand! How could she be in-"

"You have five seconds, Sunade-san." He deadpanned, seriously giving her one last glance. She nearly fall to her in fear when she saw his eyes and quickly scramble away.

With that he left quietly with the vice president leaving the prefects and the whole night class astonished except for Kaname.

...

Everyone finally reached their destined classroom and sat anywhere. Everyone seem really surprise at the sun dorm president's sudden and rare appearance. He doesn't show himself in public too much and sometimes was thought to be unsociable. He became the main topic until the teacher came.

Akatsuki lead Hinata to where he usually sits and sat beside her.

Hinata looked behind her when she felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Takuma. "You did fine back there. It's a good thing you didn't react to anything they said. I am proud of you. You really did your best." He whispered, encouragingly. She saw Rima and Shiki nod who sat at his right side.

"There is nothing to tell them, after all." Said Akatsuki.

Hinata smiled and this time it's real. "Thank you, guys."

"Alright, class is starting ,so, get into your seats." The teacher said but didn't really care if his students are sitting or not.

"Its calculus right?" Hinata asked quietly to Akatsuki as the teacher started writing on the board.

"Yes." He replied back. He glanced at her worriedly. She told him not to worry about her too much and that she will be alright since Rima was helping her with things. Sure, since she was persistent at that time he assured himself that she will be fine but now that the time comes all worries came back to him.

"Alright then, Daidouji Hinata."

Hinata almost felt her heart come out. She knew what was coming next the moment she was called. _'The yellow lights are on but it's a little bit dark in here.' _She also felt everyone's eyes on her. "Please answer the problem on the board." The teacher, old geezer, said while looking at his folder.

Hanabusa leaned on his desk watching her with interest. _'I don't think she will be able to answer it.' _

"Yes, sensei."

Hanabusa's eyes nearly pop out of its socket. _'WHAT?'_

Akatsuki felt speechless as Hinata accepted the challenge? Not that he wanted to complain it's just that he is worried.

Takuma blinked. _'She knows?' _ "Good luck, Hinata-chan!" He cheered.

"Ichijou..."

"Its o.k. right? Rima."

Rima sighed tiredly. "Ah-" Shiki exclaimed in a low tone as they all watch Hinata answer the problem.

Hinata wrote on the board so fast as if she had memorized the solution of the problem. She had no erasures or stop-over's on each calculations and they all looked accurate. She only stops a little when using her calculator.

The teacher looked over wondering why the classroom turned so quiet.

"Uhm..sensei, its finish." Hinata called and gave space for him to check. The teacher's eyes widen slightly and looked over the solutions. Hinata started to fidget as the teacher scrutinize her work intently. She looked at Akatsuki and saw him smiling. He is proud or amused? Takuma grinned at her while Shiki and Rima's expression never change but she failed to notice the glimmer of excitemet in their eyes. Then she looked at Hanabusa.

'_Oh yeah...I haven't talk to Hanabusa yet. Well, I did greeted him but he never respond.' _Hinata looked at him sadly then looked back at the teacher. _'I wonder what is he thinking right now.' _

She blinked, forgetting her thoughts, as the teacher nodded at her answer. He looked at her and she gulped. This is the first time she have a teacher that is a vampire and feeling is really strange. She couldn't put a finger on it but it's sure is weird.

"Its correct. You may take your seat."

"YAY! HINATA-CHAN!"

...

"How disappointing. It's really unfortunate that the future head of the Kain clan would marry such low life creature." A certain noble vampire said in disgust as he drank his wine. His companion nodded at this.

"The council couldn't lay a finger on them since Kuran Kaname-sama is on their side."

The news started to spread as soon as they found out that Akatsuki refused the proposal from the Yuroku didn't surprise them but it took a lot of courage to face them. Many talked about it and acted as if they were betrayed. The others who are on the pureblood's side avoided the negative part of the topic, however, they too looked disappointed. During the meeting most of them avoided contact with any members of the Kain family. They would only talk to them if necessary.

Mr and Mrs. Kain sat on one of the chairs watching the others chat and dance. They have received nothing but never ending negative comments from their fellow vampires. Kaname's presence yesterday cleared everything and all they have to do is get on with their lives. The vampire hunters association was able to get the news as well and pretty much they were shocked with the events happening under their nose. Hinata's parents was able to avoid any interrogation with any hunters by joining Akatsuki's parents. For some reason right after the general meeting they found truce and try to work together.

"I wonder if the Scarlet Thread that runs in our blood is actually a curse." Suddenly, Mr. Kain said. His wife looked at him worriedly.

"The only thing we know about it is it being a curse by its eternal contract and nothings else."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked making sure that he is the only who could hear her. He sighed tiredly as the long hours of dealing with the higher ups have taken their toll on his health. He hated meetings and gatherings. They agreed to it in the first place so that nobody will interfere afterwards.

" I have a feeling that there is more to it." _'Kuran-sama was really willing to help us without question. Akatsuki and that girl's wedding will push through no matter what but I doubt that's all that is going to happen. Married or not... she will still be in danger.'_

"Honey?"

He looked at her and gave her a small smile and shook his head a little. "Never mind what I said. I was just thinking."

"No. But maybe you are right." He looked back at her, confused. As he stood he helped her up. "Let's go home. "

...

**~DURING LUNCH (midnight)**

Hinata sat with Akatsuki in the school cafeteria while the others mind their own business chatting here and there or eating. She looked around and felt out of place. Not to mention the rich chandeliers lightening their way which were never on during the day. The place just looked like a five star hotel. Wait a minute, it's the same canteen yet everything seem to look different. Maybe her eyes is playing tricks on her and maybe it's because she never gave herself the time.

"Hinata, is there is anything you like?" Akatsuki asked.

Hinata looked at him. "Ah, not really...uhm, I made lunch." Akatsuki watched as she placed her bento on the table. Amazed, he wondered what she made this time. Yesterday, was the first time someone made breakfast just for him. She made garlic bread with mozzarella cheese on it, fried eggs with beef steak and fried rice along with a cup of hot chocolate. It was simple yet special. He couldn't forget the looks on his classmates' faces, the boys actually, they looked jealous. Since Hinata knows how to cook the dorm president didn't see why she can't use the kitchen. He has to admit that it was far better than anything he has tasted.

Hinata opened it slowly and took off the cover. Akatsuki leaned to look and was again amaze. He smiled as she took the first container and laid it on one side and the second container contained another kind of dishes.

"Uhm, it's not much." She said sounding sheepish. " That one is yours if you like and this is the chopsticks that goes with it."

Akatsuki smiled as he took the chopsticks from her. Despite the things she showed during their class she still manages to be shy around him. She was a genius and managed to cope up with all of their subjects. Who would have known that she is actually one of the top students. He glanced quickly at the others who ordered food from the canteen and then looked at the food in front of him, he smiled again knowing that she made it just for him. Two noble vampires that were passing by noticed and looked extremely curious. Hinata wondered if the smell of the food is drawing attention.

Hinata watched him nervously as he picked the sushi and ate it. She blushed when she realized that she was starring. Even when eating he is flawless. "How is it?" She asked.

"It's delicious."

Hinata sighed and smiled in relief and joy. He liked it. "From now on you'll be the one to make my food." He caught her gaze as he ate his scrambled egg and she blushed. "It's far more delicious than the canteen food."

That made Hinata laugh. "Hai (yes)."

Takuma watched the couple from the other table grinning. "Wah~Hinata-chan is laughing. How cute."

"Ichijou-san, are you going to eat or stalk Hinata for the whole day." Shiki said looking bored as he ate. Takuma pouted, comically looking offended. "How rude, I'm not stalking her."

"Ne~ Hanabusa, you should really try talk to her. " Rima said to Hanabusa who sat on the other side of the table. He frowned without looking. "I'm not in the mood." He replied stubbornly.

"You know, she is trying her best. Soon enough she will be-"

"I know that. I know!" Hanabusa hissed, frustrated with himself. He glanced at Hinata then look back at his food. He couldn't bring himself to hate Hinata and he is disturbed by it with the fact that she will be entering the family soon. His real problem is...himself. Akatsuki chose this kind of life with his own free will along with Hinata. He couldn't accept it. Not yet...

"Akatsuki is there something wrong?" Hinata looked at Akatsuki worriedly.

Akatsuki almost looked pale as he covered his mouth and nose. _'This can't be happening.' _His body struggled from within and forced himself to calm down. Hinata was about to reach over when he stood up avoiding her gaze.

"I-I'm alright. Just...stay here." He said as calmly as he could and quickly left. Hinata watched him worriedly and hoped it wasn't the food. Kaname sensed it and eyed Akatsuki's retreating figure towards the washroom. How amusing. He doesn't need to give him permission to drink from his wife yet he refuses, afraid that he might hurt her again. Kaname took one last glance at Hinata and walked away.

Akatsuki nearly stagger as he dashed his way towards the nearest washroom and quickly locked the door. His eyes glowed crimson red with lust and then close them forcing himself back to normal. He could already feel his fangs lengthening and his heart beating fast. This didn't happen yesterday and he was sure it wont today because he'd taken in several blood pills to make sure. Overdose?

He groaned and muttered something incoherent. He now fear that the pills wont work longer then they usually do to him. Once or thrice was enough for him. Akatsuki forced himself to maintain his balance and reached the sink, taking out his blood pills shakingly. He could already feel himself sweating profousely from all the self control and his top uniform is killing him. His hands gripped the endge of the sink tightly, taking deep breath each time, and his eyes glowed on and off, painfully.

_'Hinata-I can't make her worry about this...not now...' _

Akatsuki's hands tremble from the pain instinctively placing a hand against his chest dropping the blood pills in the process. Shutting his eyes he leaned against the nearest wall, still facing the mirror, roughly. He can still remember his promise yesterday that he will tell her everything that she has to know. The reason why he couldn't tell her yesterday was simply because we wasn't ready.

Gasping for air his body slid down to the floor and groaned painfully when he felt the cold floor. How long will he last?

_'Damn it!' _His mind screamed.

…...

Hinata walked back to class with the rest without Akatsuki. He didn't finish his lunch and did not come back. Hinata didn't finish hers either because she was so worried. She doesn't know what is it but knew that there is something wrong.

Just when she decided to look for him the bell rang indicating that lunch time is over and came face to face with the dorm president. His intention to distract her end escort her back to class with the others was completely harmless. Assuring her, probably lying, that Akatsuki is in the Chairman's office and will be returning soon.

Hinata followed silently behind Kaname. She could feel the stares of some of her classmates from behind trying to make holes in her skull. She couldn't care less. Akatsuki is the only one she could think of. She can forget about her next class and go to the chairman to make sure but why does it feels like other than Akatsuki someone else is also watching her? It could be the dorm president.

…...

Hinata sweatdropped. She was so focused on her worries that classes had already started as she sat beside Rima. Vampire History, Tradition, and Culture. She was suppose to be excited about the subject but her expression failed her. While listening to the instructor she realized how complex a vampire's life could be and the teacher...looked too proud. You could also see most of her classmates not listening and looking bored. Hinata have so many questions but every time she thinks about it Akatsuki would flash in her mind and even tried hard not to blush.

Despite the complexities of their life there is only one tradition and one culture all throughout. Unlike for humans, there are numerous inclusing those that are still unknown. Suddenly, she remembered something. Back in the public library, the book that caught her attention, could all those she had read be true. Moreover, she haven't talk to anyone about it yet. She she bring it up?

Hinata glanced at the teacher then back on her notebook.

Maybe not. But who could have written that book and why is that there? If its ture then it shouldn't be there. Hinata sighed inwardly hoping that no one found the book.

…...

After two hours of classes; at 3 o'clock sharp, the night class students prepare to leave and return to the moon dorm. Akatsuki had not yet return.

They all walk back together with tht dorm president leading the way as usual. Hinata walk behind Kaname quietly and looked really deep in thought. Takuma noticed her change behaviour awhile ago and tried to cheer her up then right after that her mind return to its worried state. Kaname already noticed but didn't say anything except instructed her that she walk behind him as a usual routine if ever Akatsuki is not around. This even made Ruka who stood beside Kaname glare daggers at her.

Ruka could already eat her alive if only Kaname wasn't acting like a barrier.

Takuma was about to say something when Hanabusa beat him to it.

"I'll escort Hinata back to her room, Kaname-sama." he said causing many to look at him. Hinata looked bewildered. She stiffen when Hanabusa placed a hand at the base of her spine. Kaname only spear him a simple and quicki glance before continuing to walk up the stairs.

" Please, do so." he simply said, looking impassive as always.

Hinata didn't have anything to say to the situation and let Hanabusa guide her back to her and Akatsuki's room. She felt like she have to say something but this is Hanabusa. What is she suppose to say at times like this? Without being told Hanabusa open the door for her and pushed her gently into the room.

Hanabusa closed the door behind him and watched her place her books on her desk.

Hinata looked at him. "Aidou-sempai?"

Hanabusa looked up giving her an intense look. Hinata was taken aback. He walked over, startling her, he grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly.

"Tell me, what exactly do you want from Akatsuki."

Hinata felt speechless. What he said doesn't make sense. Hanabusa frowned at her silence. Hinata gasped when she felt something piercing her skin and its horribly cold. She whimpered.

"You don't understand what Akatsuki is going through yet you are here." His hold on her tightened causing her to whimper again. The ice freeze her feet reaching her knees.

"You are so weak. I don't see how worthy you are to be his wife let alone to be just _with_ him until the end. Hell, I don't understand what he sees in you!" Hanabusa hissed, angry. Hinata kept her eyes shut in fear and horror. Not only he is gripping her shoulders so tight the ice he created pierced her skin to painfull numbness.

She couldn't answer him. Even if she can she doesn't know the answers. Her heart beat and pound against her chest painfully and eventually found it hard to breath. Thw worst thing is that his words hit her like a wild flood rushing against her...killing...and mentally sofficating her.

"If you approve of this arrangement because of the Scarlet Thread I will not accept it. Do you really love him? You _don't _ deserve my cousin and his love!" Hanabusa's eyes glowed crimson making the ice disappear in a form of vapor then his eyes return back to normal. He let go of her suddenly alomost dropping her intentionally on the floor. Hinata wasn't ready from the sudden lost of his hold as her legs buckled and she fell on the floor, letting her hands and arms to support her. Hanabusa watched her coldly. "You are just a human. Its a miracle how your and his decision have reach this far. No doubt the Kuran Kaname-sama was also behind this."

"You should just... disappear." He said coldly before leaving the room. Hinata's eyes widen in shock then as soon as Hanabusa left the room she felt tears stream down her cheeks. Uncontrollably, her body shook as she cried silently.

…...

Hanabusa stood behind the door and leaned agianst it. Despite her efforts not to be heard he could hear her loud and clear. He stared down at the carpeted floor, the shawdows of his bangs hiding his quilty looking eyes. His hand turned to fist.

Yes,he was honest. However, he couldn't believe he said those last words to her. Were those even the right words? Slowly he walk away towards his room.

"Please... Please prove...that I'm wrong."

**to be continued**

**Author's note: WWWWAAAAAHHHHH! Mina-san, I apologize for everything.I can't believe I updated just now. Crap, I have become worst at managing my time. A lot, REALLY – a lot of things happen here and there that delayed my update. School Activities, bunch of homeworks, my Exams then came a fever. Many are asking when will I update and given them days and time. I failed to fulfil those and answer. Mina-san, I'm really so sorry for that. **

**I know there is no excuse but... I've something very important that I have to improve. I've learn a lot from my mistakes. You guys showed me a lot.**

**Despite all these, please accept my appology and...yeah, enjoy the two chapters. I do hope that you review them so that I know where to improve more. **

**Mina-san! Thank you for everything! **


	12. Chapter 12

**My Husband Is A Night Class Student **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights.**

**Author's note: Please, those people who are under 18 years old are being warned that this is fan fic is rated "M" (Mature). **

**Chapter 12: Acceptance**

Cross-san knocked on the door twice before entering the dark room. Akatsuki lay on the bed quietly still in his uniform. He didn't bother to cover himself with a blanket and it's not like he is cold or anything.

The chairman placed the glass of water and the blood pills on top of the side drawer quietly and glanced at the young vampire. Ten minutes before the rest of the night class return to their classes Kaname asked to take care of Akatsuki for awhile. Akatsuki struggled for another ten minutes when he brought him in before falling asleep. He feared that his blood lust might come back the sooner he wakes up and he will not permit him to go back to Hinata until he gets control of himself. His eyes narrowed sadly and looked out into the window. The vampire hunter association was furious and questioned him even more about his pacifism. He didn't say much as expected but he will not have them coming to his school with whatever intentions they have. Not only that, Zero's situation is starting to get worst by time, as well. It's a miracle that he is still in control of himself. That will leave Yuuki patrolling the school grounds alone.

The chairman was disrupted from his thoughts when he sensed the young vampire stirring in his sleep. Classes has already ended he should hope that Hinata is safe back in her room. "Akatsuki-kun?"

Akatsuki turned to his side facing the chairman and opened his eyes tiredly. Realizing that he is not in his and Hinata's room he quickly guessed that he is in the extension room within the chairman's office. The chairman looked at him worriedly. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Akatsuki frowned when he smelled someone else' scent.

"Why am I here?" he said, nearly glaring. "And why is a hunter here?"

The chairman looked surprise but quickly calmed. "Don't worry about him." He said, it was Yagari-san's scent that Akatsuki smelled. "He is probably outside patrolling with Yuuki. How are you feeling?" He asked again. Akatsuki looked down, avoiding his gaze. He couldn't give him a reply and he wasn't sure if he is alright. The sight of the glass of water and the blood pills caught his attention and he frowned.

"They didn't work...I don't understand..." Akatsuki said barely in a whisper.

The chairman sighed. "Even I don't know half of what is happening, Akatsuki-kun. Half of your body rejects your intake of the blood pills and it will take a lot of strength to just hold back."

Akatsuki swiftly turned around, his back facing the chairman.

"What Kaname-kun said before is true. In your new condition you will not accept anyone's blood let alone the blood pills but Hinata-chan's. " The moment he heard her name he narrowed his eyes angrily at himself and his hands clutched the white bed cover. He knows that very well and he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He vowed not to hurt her again. The thought of sinking his fangs through her soft, fragile skin and causing her pain makes him hate himself even more.

Akatsuki sat up slowly, the chairman eyeing him worriedly. Without looking he spoke quietly. "I can't... do it." The chairman raised an eyebrow slightly. "I can't. I will not hurt her again. There should be another way..."

The chairman sighed sadly to himself. "If there was another way your arrange marriage would have never been dissolved." _'And Hinata will be forced to forget...everything about you...' _

For a moment they didn't say anything letting silence fill the room.

Fine, considering that he should and will only drink from Hinata, can he really trust his other self to stop? If he hurt her, she might die and the more he doesn't deserve to have her as his wife.

'_Hinata...I...'_

Suddenly, Akatsuki's eyes widen, painfully, slowly turning crimson red. "Akatsuki-kun, are you alright?"

...

Hinata silently took a shower, letting the warm water cover her body. The numbness on her legs disappeared slowly but the stings were still there and mild. She didn't notice that her leg is starting to bruise as her mind continue to wonder in the darkness.

The words of Hanabusa echoed within the sensitive part of her mind and nearly killed her. How could he be so cruel? Did he actually meant it? Was he really serious?

Her hands turned to fist as she stared down on the bathtub floor. She didn't regret what she did back there with Akatsuki. She was so happy that there was actually something she could do for him even though it was little. Until now, she doesn't regret and is still happy and glad that she did it.

However...

"_**You should just... disappear."**_

Her existence is the reason why Akatsuki is suffering. And why this whole damn thing happened. How could she forget that she is merely just a human being.

'_A low life...' _

Hinata's eyes widen at the thought and shook her head in dismay. Did she really agreed to this arrangement because of the Scarlet Thread? Was there another way so things won't be...so difficult and so that Akatsuki would still live as a normal noble vampire without her in the background. Was there really no other choice? Did Akatsuki have a choice? If so, why did he chose...her?

Hinata turned off the shower and reluctantly got out of the tub. The coldness of the room engulfed her wet body and she shivered. Grabbing her towel on the side, and quickly wrap it around her body. Not bothering to dry her hair she went out of the bathroom and grab her night gown on the bed.

...

Akatsuki struggled, breathing hard. Opening his glowing eyes in pain as the image of Hinata getting hurt because of him visualized. He closed it again and winced not hearing the door opening.

"Yagari-san..." The chairman looked over in surprise.

Yagari just shrugged and let himself in. Akatsuki groaned when he sensed him and he smelled like cigarettes.

"Leave this to me." He said bluntly, not looking. The chairman was about to protest but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the look on his face and quietly left the room without saying anything. Without wasting any time, the moment the chairman left the room, with the speed of a trained vampire hunter he shot Akatsuki squarely on his shoulder.

...

Takuma was reading one of his manga when he smelled something. His eyes widen when he realized to whom it belongs to.

"How...troublesome..." Shiki randomly said and turned to his side trying to sleep. Takuma just glanced at him at the corner of his eyes. _'Akatsuki...' _

...

Ignoring the fact that he still wearing his school uniform except his white blazer that is folded neatly on the side drawer, he could have sworn that the vampire hunter enjoyed the moment. His eyes returned to normal and felt himself returning back to normal. He gritted his teeth, wincing at the pain. He could feel his blood seeping through his black polo and at the same time the process of healing. Vampires may heal faster than a normal human but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. Using an anti-vampire gun would slow down the healing.

Yagari chuckled slightly as he watched the young vampire sit up and glared daggers at him. Akatsuki placed a hand on his wounded shoulder daring the vampire to shoot him again.

"How pathetic. You already know that you would not be able to resist your future wife's blood yet you avoided her. What's the point of marrying her if you couldn't even face that?"

Akatsuki's eyes widen slightly at this. Being lectured by a vampire hunter is truly embarrassing and he never ask for it but maybe...he needed something. He can't help but narrow his eyes at him. "I have my reasons."

"Hmph! That's for sure."

"Go away." Akatsuki glared at him when he said it as Yagari-sensei left him in the room. He grunted and slightly gripped his shoulders. He felt glad that the bullet went through his shoulder. It would be more painful if it stayed inside and he would be force to take it out with his free hand. Breathing slowly he stood up and grabbed his white blazer. "Hinata..." he whispered to himself.

...

Kaname stood near his window and watched the full moon quietly. The scent of Akatsuki's blood disturbed many but other than that they ignored it because he said so. At least not everyone recognize it as his.

He doubt the chairman has anything to do with it.

His eyes glowed crimson red for a second then return back to normal when Seiren came out from her hiding place. He closed his eyes and face her.

"Kaname-sama,..." She bowed.

...

Hinata closed the curtains and went to bed but she knew she couldn't sleep. Her eyes felt teary again as the pain Hanabusa caused her was still there. She whimpered and hid herself under the blanket.

Suddenly, she gasped in surprise when she heard the door open. It was Akatsuki.

"Hinata?"

Hinata came out of the bed to greet him, ignoring the pain on her leg, but her smile fade soon enough when she saw the blood on Akatsuki's shoulder.

"Akatsuki, what happened?" She asked in horror as he closed the door behind him. Hinata quickly attended to him. She didn't see the look on his face. "I'll get the first aid kit."

He blinked at this as she grab the first aid kit from her drawer. "My wound healed, Hinata, its alright." He said, reassuring her but still wasn't convince.

"Take off your polo shirt so that we could clean the blood off, Akatsuki." She said without looking preparing everything. If things weren't serious and complicated he would have laughed. He sigh to himself and sat on the bed, placing his blazer on his side and took off his polo shirt.

He watched calmly as Hinata cleaned off the blood with a cloth. She was gentle as if he is just a child. That's when he noted her attire. If Hinata wasn't so distracted with his blood she would have seen the masculine desire in his eyes. The night gown showed all of her curves and her creamy white skin that looked so smooth and soft. And last but not the least, her irresistible scent. Cherry blossom mixed with strawberry scent. Akatsuki could already feel intoxicated as she finishes.

Hinata blushed when she realized what she was doing and felt even more embarrass when she didn't find an open wound. Quickly making a mental excuse to herself she continued to help her...future husband.

"There, done." She said, sounding cheerful. For some reason she doesn't want to ask what happened. Akatsuki might be thinking a lot of things already and she might end up as a bother to him if she ask him anything that is...disturbing and uncomfortable. She smiled at him and rearrange everything taking his bloody polo shirt with her.

"Hinata..."

"Don't worry, I can handle this." She quickly said and went to the bathroom.

His eyes soften when he saw her smile at him then suddenly his eyes widen in pain. He grunted as he immediately suppress his other self. _'Damn it!' _

Hinata hummed to herself as she pre-wash Akatsuki's black colored polo. She would have to go to the laundry to be able to take of the blood completely. Washing it off with water is not enough. She looked at herself in the mirror and was reminded that she would do more than just wash his clothes. She suddenly blushed ten shades of pink across her cheeks and shook her head violently.

"Hinata, are you alright? I was calling you." Akatsuki came from behind her, he was already wearing a new polo that is colored dark red but unbottoned and she gasped in surprise.

"Akatskuki?" She then laughed at herself sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm sorry. I was distracted." She blushed when she noticed his polo is not buttoned up and...he looked so...mascular...

Suddenly, Akatsuki grabbed her left wrist and pulled her to him. Hinata yelped nearly losing her balance. Akatsuki closed his eyes and breath in her scent. He placed a hand at the back of her spine pushing her against him even more. "A-A-Akatsuki..."

Hinata blushed again and closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from talking. If she opens her mouth she would definitely say something she would regret. Being in his arms made her heart race and she felt...warm and safe. She could feel his heart beat mach hers as she slowly placed her hands at his back.

Almost too quickly, a pain shot up on her right leg causing her to tremble and whimpered in a very low tone. She knew the pain was coming but she just couldn't let him know she's in pain.

Well, she could always do it but she should already know by now that she couldn't outsmart her future husband who turns out to be a vampire. And a noble at that.

Akatsuki felt Hinata tremble within his arms and heard her whimper. He opened his eyes, her legs nearly failing her. She remain standing up since Akatsuki managed to support her. Worry consumed him.

"Hinata, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Hinata reached for her right leg and massage it. He looked at her worriedly and was surprise that she is in pain. Was there something wrong with her leg? "Hinata,...what's wrong with your leg?"

She didn't reply immediately. "I-I'm fine." Akatsuki eyed her leg scrutinizing it. She looked up at him and smiled ,assuring him and slowly straighten up so that she could face him. "I'm fine really."

He raised an eyebrow at her efforts to assure him that she is fine. Her nightgown was in the way so he couldn't really see what's wrong but her "inner" expression gives her away. She definitely sucks at lying. He didn't say anything instead he stared into her eyes, deeply. Catching her. He could read her like a book and he definitely doesn't like it when she hides something.

Akatsuki reached up and caress her left cheek with his thumb. She blushed under his touch. Hinata watched helpless as he stared deep within her softly, unsure and unconvinced. He doesn't believe her and she quickly broke his gaze.

Why is she hiding it from him? Is it because of Aidou? Would he come back at her if she tells Akatsuki?

Hinata closed her eyes shut when she felt her eyes becoming teary.

No...that's not it.

It's not because of him. After everything he said, it made her think even more about her relationship and situation with Akatsuki. The scarlet thread was the reason why they can't be separated. And allowing Akatsuki to drink her blood back there in the alley was because...she...

_**B-DUMP!**_

Not only she wanted to help him. Not only that she cared about him.

_**B-DUMP!**_

...its because...

_**B-DUMP!**_

...I love him.

...

Hanabusa sat wordlessly in his chair and stared out at the window beside him. His new roommate doesn't care about too much what he does unlike Akatsuki.

Slowly he swirl his drink in his glass and placed two blood tablets, making them dissolve quickly. He doesn't remember how long he had been sitting and watching anything outside from his window. He really doesn't know what to make of Hinata and she wasn't his fan much to his surprise.

His cousin is about to marry a human and he is definitely not sure what to make of that either. His father was furious to say the least and told him that why he wasn't able to stop anything from happening. One time he laughed at himself because he was amused at the fact he doesn't want to be involve.

Does he want to kill?

His fingers tightened its hold on the glass. Damn, back there in their room he couldn't bring himself to kill her. He **DID** actually tried it.

'_Akatsuki...you have chosen a thorny road when you have the power to destroy it...damn you.'_

...

'_Hinata...' _He placed his finger under chin making her look up. _'...please don't look away.' _

He caught her gaze again and this time hold her still. Slowly, he leaned down and felt her heart beating fast against her chest. Closing the gap between them Akatsuki captured her soft lips and kissed her gently. Letting go of her chin he placed his hand behind her while his other hand continued to grasped her left hand, holding her to him he heard her moan. Soon enough he felt her responding.

Closing her eyes, her body relaxed at his touch and he completely took control. Placing her free hand on his bare chest she felt his tongue asking permission to enter her. She wasn't sure...

Their first kiss was gentle and sweet and quite daring but this is different. Akatsuki is holding and kissing her like never before. In moments, she felt warm inside-it's not the feeling you get when you tried to put on a sweater or jacket-it felt completely different. His kiss is doing many things within her and those feelings are engulfing her conscience so fast that she nearly couldn't understand them. Never before have she felt this sensation. Is this how a real kiss feels like?

Suddenly, Hinata broke the kiss, feeling the need to breath in caused her to do so but kept her eyes close. She wanted to say something but Akatsuki quick as a cat roughly kissed her again. Hinata moaned loudly against him and felt his tongue inside her mouth.

Hinata blushed harder when she realized that she wasn't wearing her bra. When Akatsuki rub his hand up and down on her back he would have already known yet he said nothing and continued to touch her. Her nightgown cloth is so thin that he would be able to feel all her curves.

"A-Akatsuki..." She said his name against his mouth giving him more access. He smiled against her lips. He then felt her tongue slowly playing with his and soon she entered his mouth. Her slow, seductive tongue movement just increased his desire for her.

Not letting her go he kissed her deeply this time and made her lean slightly against the long washbasin. Letting go of her hand he then placed his hand on her waist, rubbing her there. Hinata move her hands upwards and gripped his shoulders as she tried to hold on to him.

Akatsuki slowly let go of her lips and slid down against her neck kissing her on her sensitive spot. He only found out last night when he tried to hug her while she was sleeping. For some reason he wanted more than just embrace her.

Hinata's mind was in haze. He was kissing her there and she didn't expect it. No one have ever kiss or touch her there and now...Akatsuki is kissing her like crazy and she couldn't resist! The words wouldn't even come out even if she have to. She still have to bring his damp polo to the laundry room.

She then gasped as she felt him nipped on her sensitive skin. "Akatsuki..." she murmured his name against his shoulders.

Placing his hand at the base of her spine he made her moan again. Akatsuki glanced at the mirror in front of him and was shock with what he saw.

His eyes were glowing crimson red just like awhile ago. Craving. He blinked at his reflection and was even more surprise at what he saw. He wasn't holding Hinata and he stood quietly and alone. Staring at himself with those...blank and lost eyes. Akatsuki gasped when his reflection leaned towards him nearly catching him off guard.

"**Tell her,...Akatsuki..."**

.

.

.

"**Tell her..."**

.

.

.

"**Don't hide it any longer..." **

.

.

.

"**Just tell her...she belongs to you already." **

.

.

.

Akatsuki grunted and slightly move away but didn't let go of Hinata. Hinata looked him worriedly when he just suddenly stopped. Maybe, she gripped his shoulders a little too tight. Worry consume her immediately. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized.

"**Akatsuki...tell her..." **His reflection's voice echoed.

"**Or I will tell her myself." ** His reflection threaten him.

Akatsuki closed his eyes shut and tried to refocused himself. "Akatsuki?" Hinata's hand move to his chest as he shifted and nuzzle his face against the crook her neck. She looked at him worriedly, he's behaviour is becoming more different every minute.

"Hinata." He finally found his voice. Hinata made a soft sound letting him know that she is listening.

"I need you..."

"Eh?" Did she heard him right?

He slowly placed his hands on her shoulder and looked at her. Hinata's eyes widen when she saw his crimson red eyes glowing with desires and cravings. He hated the thought of craving for Hinata's blood. He doesn't really wanted others to name it that way. Hinata is not an object.

"Hinata, I don't want to hurt you. You know I would never do that. " He looked at her pleadingly as if he was trying to convince her of something. She nodded at him slowly, understanding his every word.

"_**What do you want from Akatsuki..." **_ Aidou's threatening voice echoed in her mind.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "The Scarlet Thread...I don't want it to be the reason why I will marry you." Hinata gripped his shirt as she listen intently her eyes showing mixed emotions she couldn't explain. "It's true that I can only drink your blood and no one else. But that's not all,...I am...craving for your blood."

She gasped softly at this ,why didn't he told her before? "I might crave for your blood anytime of the day and I will not be able to avoid that since I need only you. That is why I marrying you is the only solution to avoid any other trouble. To my family it's a curse since your human and I'm a vampire." He felt her tremble since she was holding on to him still, he narrowed his eyes at this and grasped her hand gently. His eyes still glowing. It's getting harder to control his blood lust.

'_**You don't deserved him...'**_

"But... I love you." He almost whispered to her, leaning on her, his voice was intoxicating her senses. His other free hand embraced her pressing her body against him again. His words hit her deep within her soul and she would definitely never forget that feeling. "I love you. I love you so much. I'm marrying you because I love you. Ignore the Scarlet Thread...this curse. What matters to me the most is you. I care less of what others will think of us but for as long that I have you as my wife that's all I need."

'_Your mine and no one else's.' _With that he kissed her gently and passionately, not waiting for her consent his tongue entered her mouth telling her how much she means to him no matter what the situation is.

After what seem like forever he let go of her lips and rested his forehead against her. Breathing hard along with her. His eyes were turning on and off and looked like he is in pain. It's becoming more difficult to resist and tried hard not to scare Hinata.

'_I'm such a fool.' _ Hinata thought sadly. _'I'm so weak! Why can't I stay strong like the others? Akatsuki is going through a lot things already and yet he only thought of me. True...I have done something which cannot be undone...and I may not deserve anything but...I'm just a human being. And above everything else...I love him so much!' _

"Akatsuki..." Hinata looked up at him with eyes full of unconditional love. She doesn't feel lost anymore...and would definitely move on with him. Now, she understands.

'_Aidou-sempai...gomen nasai.' _

She brought her hand up and cupped his cheeks making him look at her in the eyes. Her eyes is becoming painful but she doesn't feel sad and lonely as she gazed at him. Akatsuki stared back when he saw tears starting to stream down her soft cheeks. She smiled at him softly. "I love you too."

Akatsuki gasped inwardly, his eyes widen at her respond.

_**B-DUMP!**_

That's it. He can't hold it any longer. His crimson eyes glowed brightly with desire and immediately took her in his arms.

"Hinata...I need you."

...

Kazuya opened his eyes abruptly and sat up on his bed. He placed a hand on his forehead and grunted slightly. His free hand gripped his blanket tightly. "Hinata-chan..."

...

Hinata was breathing hard and was getting warm in all the places he touched her. She was in ecstasy. And she couldn't think of anything else except his touch.

Akatsuki had lifted her up on the broad washbasin and was doing things she would never thought he is capable of. He stood in between her legs while kissing her gently and passionately at the crook of her neck. Her pair of slippers, made of wool and furs, fell off her feet when he suddenly lifted her thigh a little higher, spreading her legs even more to him. She moaned and tried hard not to blush.

She gasped when she felt her night gown slid down to her waist and the cold air touched her bare skin. If he looks down he would see where she wet for him. Instinctively, like most _normal_ girls would do, she tried to cover herself. Akatsuki grasped her delicate hand before she could finish. "Don't."

Her body will not listen to her and felt a warm fluid come out of her lower abdomen.

Before she could respond he slid down and placed kisses on her collarbone. She is completely sensitive in more than one places and he felt her responding to his touch again. Moaning, gasping, and breathing hard.

The strap of her nightgown slid down her smooth shoulders making her struggle slightly. If her nightgown slides down even more...-did she really forgot to wear her bra?

"A-Akatsuki...! I-I'm..I'm not-"

"Do you trust me,...Hinata?" Akatsuki looked at her, heaving slightly. "H-hai."

"Then..." He recaptured her lips and devoured her again. He let go of her hand and placed it behind her. Hinata gasped at the lost and embraced him around his shoulder for support. He moved his other hand from her thigh and slid it upwards and touched her abdomen in a sensual way that made her moan against his mouth. Slowly, Hinata's legs eventually warped around his waist bringing him closer.

She then realized that it only made her desire for him increased and her eyes widen when most of it came out from her most intimate area. She blushed as her panty adjusted, pressing at her wet opening. Hoping that Akatsuki won't see it.

Really? Does she not want him to see her there?

Suddenly, she broke the kiss and whimpered at the thought. Since when did she start thinking like this?

"Hinata,...are you alright?" he feared that he might have hurt her someway. His gaze fell on her leg and saw it...shaking slightly.

She blushed harder, shaking her head she immediately came up with an excuse. Looking up she pointed at the door. "Eto...ano,...someone...might see us."

He made a sound of affirmation and embraced her, covering her eye sight he mentally shut the bathroom door.

'_how did he...? Is it one of his powers as a noble vampire..?' _

Then she finally noticed his breathing. It doesn't seem normal. He is breathing hard and heaving at the same time. Forgetting her position she move to face him. "Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki didn't break his hold and embraced her even more and rested his forehead against her shoulder. It still amaze him how she would always look at him without fear. His eyes were glowing all the time and yet she didn't cower.

He closed his eyes tightly and heard the sound of her heart beat. Its rhythm was different from when she is around with the others. Now, its beating only for him. Akatsuki felt his dry throat killing him as he move his mouth unwillingly against her probing vein. He groaned at the feel of his fangs painfully elongating. "H-Hinata..."

She could feel him breathing hard against her neck and was hesitating. His hold on her is becoming more unbearable and if this continues she won't be able to breathe. She looked down and was surprise that he is trembling. He needed her right now.

"Akatsuki...it's alright."

"Hi...nata..."

'_I know it's not allowed for any vampires to drink blood within the campus but... Akatsuki, I want to help him!' _

She placed her hands on his back and hugged him gently and leaned on him so that he could have full access to her neck, closing her eyes she spoke. "It's alright. I'll be fine. "

Akatsuki opened his painful, glowing eyes and eyed her neck hungrily. His instincts taking control he could barely hear her. He couldn't stop himself and could already see the blood streaming through her veins. His fangs elongated as he breathed in her scent.

Closing her eyes , she whispered in his ear. "I love you...Akatsuki."

Akatsuki placed one hand at the base of her spine and he tilted her head with his other as he licked her neck making it softer to penetrate. Then, without any hesitations, he sank his fangs and quickly drank her blood.

"A-Aka-tsuki..."

_**To be continued**_

Author's note: Mina-san, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (^_^) It was a little difficult to do it because this is my first "M" rated fanfic.

I'll do my best again on the next chapter. So...tell me your thoughts or anything when you review this chapter.

I also want to deeply apologize... (-_-) again for not updating sooner. If I tell you the reason all of it would be the same. The old reasons. I can't believe my BS course is really requiring me a lot of things. But I won't stop until this fan fic is finish so not to worry.

Oh, well. Heheh please review.

And, mina...thank you so much for your support! I also want to thank those who reviewed my fic but I wasn't able to give a reply. Thank you so much, guys!(^_^) I can't log in my account using my laptop which is really depressing and I hope someday to get it fix. I just don't know what is wrong.

Thank you everybody.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Husband Is A Night Class Student**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights.**

**Previous Chapter-**

She could feel him breathing hard against her neck and was hesitating. His hold on her is becoming more unbearable and if this continues she won't be able to breathe. She looked down and was surprise that he is trembling. He needed her right now.

"Akatsuki...it's alright."

"Hi...nata..."

'_I know it's not allowed for any vampires to drink blood within the campus but... Akatsuki, I want to help him!' _

She placed her hands on his back and hugged him gently and leaned on him so that he could have full access to her neck, closing her eyes she spoke. "It's alright. I'll be fine. "

Akatsuki opened his painful, glowing eyes and eyed her neck hungrily. His instincts taking control he could barely hear her. He couldn't stop himself and could already see the blood streaming through her veins. His fangs elongated as he breathed in her scent.

Closing her eyes , she whispered in his ear. "I love you...Akatsuki."

Akatsuki placed one hand at the base of her spine and he tilted her head with his other as he licked her neck making it softer to penetrate. Then, without any hesitations, he sank his fangs and quickly drank her blood.

"A-Aka-tsuki..."

...

**Chapter 13: Today, Let Me Hold You**

'_What...is this...familiar feeling that is filling within... me. This feeling...it was just like the time when I first drank her blood. So warm yet...it felt like its freezing every of my system. Then...then I would feel more strength-like it's making me stronger than before. I have felt nothing like it before...what is it...'_

Soon enough, Akatsuki felt his breathing and heart beat return back to their normal rhythm as he drank Hinata's sweet, intoxicating blood. He could still feel his eyes glowing red but they weren't painful , as Hinata's hold on him loosen. He has to stop sooner or else she might die from the lost of blood. Slowly, he opened his eyes, as much as he wanted more he has to stop, he lifted his numb fangs and licked the remaining blood streaming from the puncture he made. He immediately noticed she was bruising and felt guilty for not being gentle.

Hinata moaned unconsciously at his touch as he licked the crook of her neck for the last time and placed a soft, gentle kiss on top of the wound making the bleeding stop. Hinata's hands dropped to her side, her eyes closed, and leaned against him completely for support. He smiled when he saw the content in her smile, he really doesn't deserve her but he would never let go of her from now on. Holding her, he hugged her gently to himself not wanting to let go any time sooner.

"Hinata..."

Sensing that his eyes were still glowing unusually, he glanced at his image at the mirror. His eyes widen in surprise.

...

CRASH!

"Sunade-sama?"

Sunade threw a hardbound book against her human size mirror in rage causing it break in an instant. She felt humiliated, frustrated, and embarrassed. Daidouji Hinata stood beside her beloved Kain Akatsuki as if it was the normal thing in the world and not only that, the infamous sun dorm president whom everyone respect and admire aside from the night class student didn't look too happy at her.

No one have seen him angry or mad at anything, however, nobody has the guts to be in his bad side either.

Kokoa glared at her roommate, who cower in fear. Her menacing aura has been going on for hours. If she could excuse herself from anything she could have done so before but Kokoa was just so...

"Do you have any idea what happened back there?!"

The girl fidgeted under her gaze. "B-but...I'm not an Kain-fan." She hesitantly said. Kokoa's appearance burned like hell, ready to kill her roommate. She squeaked in terror.

"That girl humiliated me in front of everyone! I will never forgive her!" She screamed.

"Sunade-sama...p-please calm down..." She didn't hear her as she went back to her desk, her evil grin replacing her frustrated expression.

...

His eyes were deeper red than his usual eye colour and his overall appearance looked...cunning. Its nearly unnoticeable. He could tell that something is being added into him but he couldn't explain it himself yet as he also felt like...he wasn't his real self. His eyes narrowed at this and forced his eyes to stop glowing and slowly it did. Reassuring himself that everything is fine for as long Hinata is alright he shifted her weight slightly and quickly carried her out of the bathroom. Temporarily ignoring the blood stain on the tiled floor.

Placing her on the bed he took note of her blood stained nightgown. Even if the door of their room is very thick there is still a possibility their classmates might smell the blood. Just when he was about to change it himself Hinata groaned, opening her eyes slowly. Akatsuki was quickly alarmed by this progress. His hands came around her waist. "Hinata...?"

'_Why is she waking up? She should be unconscious since...I drank from her.' _

Hinata's vision was slightly blur then closed her eyes to quickly adjust to her surroundings. Akatsuki looked down at her worriedly. "Hinata..." he called out to her again.

Blinking twice, she smiled weakly as she looked up at him. "Akatsuki..." He sighed, brushing a few strands of her hair on her forehead and then cupped her left cheek tenderly. "Please rest. I do not wish for you to stress yourself."

Fortunately, she couldn't really move since she felt weak from the lost of blood but she is fine. When she saw that he is alright and isn't in pain anymore, she felt pure happiness. _'I'm so glad that he is alright now.' _

She felt him move and was surprise that he was slowly leaning towards her. Without a word he tilted his head and licked the puncture that threaten her pale skin. He heard her gasp but continued, for some reason he felt like he knows what he can do to relieve her of her pain.

Then the next thing Hinata knew, Akatsuki suckled her wound gently. At first she felt pain on her shoulder then gradually the pain subsided. Akatsuki felt her relax on his hold as he finished healing the wound. Lifting himself with one arm he looked down at his beloved.

"I'm sorry..."

Hinata looked up at him. She couldn't remember how many times Akatsuki apologize to her and always...looked guilty. Even after helping him recover he still looked...sad. Hinata frowned at this sadly. Reaching up, she cupped his face with her hands and gently pulled him back to her.

'_No...please... I want you to be happy...' _

As soon his face was near again, Hinata quickly brought her lips against his. Telling him without words about her feelings she dared to reveal.

At first Kain did not respond then took over.

He took her one of her hands and raised it above her head and hold her still. She tasted so sweet and warm, even inside. As he took his time he felt her shiver beneath him but she did not move away from his kiss. Gently, he pressed the tip of his tongue against her lip asking for permission to enter her. Hinata responded by opening up to him slowly, with this Akatsuki quickly dove into her, tasting her and stroking her intimately.

She moaned softly giving him more accesses and couldn't help but move underneath him and press her body against his. Without opening her eyes she could feel him completely on top of her. Enclosing her body with his own, making her feel things she never felt before.

Akatsuki let go of her hand and slide it downward until it reached her side, under her breast. Hesitantly, temporarily he let go of her swollen lips for a quick need of air intake then caught her soft, sweet lips and entering her again. Causing her to hold on to him tighter, pulling him to her as she placed her around him.

"A...katsuki..." She murmured against him. He opened his eyes, he smiled. When his senses took note of the blood stain on her night gown, his hands quickly returned to their original work. Slowly, he tugged on her night gown and gently, smoothly, swiftly took it off from her. Leaving her clad and nearly naked under him. Besides, it needs cleaning off anyway.

Hinata was distracted and wasn't aware of what her fiancée had done until she felt the cold air of the room touch her skin. She opened her eyes and stared, wide eyed, at his. When the realization hit her, she blushed to the core and turned red from embarrassment.

Noticing her discomfort, he forced himself not to look at her perfect body and focus on her. Awhile ago, her body felt alarmingly cold that he couldn't think of what to do...to help recover at such a state, even if it's not near death.

Withdrawing his tongue from her intoxicating, sweet mouth, he slowly let go of her swollen lips and move his head to the untouched part of her neck, and kissed her there. Hinata's body arched off the mattress again at the contact, bringing their body even more closer than before. Sensual heat flooded her whole body as Akatsuki's hands touch her. Gradually, she doesn't feel cold any longer. Hinata moaned louder against his touch and fought the urge to touch her breast with his bare hands.

With male satisfaction he licked her neck as the final stroke. He could swore that he heard her whimper. Slowly, he lifted himself moving his arms to support his weight and looked down at her.

Feeling a little surprised himself, Hinata looked... beautiful. Her dishevel appearance accompanied by her big black eyes filled with love that is only directed at him and no one else, and her soft, swollen lips. Her breathing matched his, smiling he touched her cheek with his hand.

Suddenly, a thought came into his mind and wasn't able to stop himself from blushing slightly. Hinata's body was nearly out cold just awhile ago but because of their current activity her body recovered from the body temperature lost. But that doesn't mean that he could drink from again and immediately. If he didn't do what he just did Hinata might...

"A-Akatsuki..." Hinata whispered, slightly out of breath.

Feeling a little bit overwhelmed he bent down and kissed her on the forehead before looking down at her again. "Hinata...how are you feeling?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine...I guess." She gasped when she felt his hands surrounding her. "Do you feel cold?" Hinata blushed hard and couldn't find a way to cover herself and shook her head slowly in respond. Before she could say anything Akatsuki pulled the covers on her but didn't let go of her. Hinata wondered if he actually looked at her...breast and all.

'_you would have really like it if he looked right?' _ her mind said in a teasing tone. Hinata's eyes widen and made a sound that could be mistaken for a whimper.

"I'm sorry...there was a blood stain on your nightgown". He explained, nearly whispering the last part. Hinata looked down and nodded and gave him a shy smile. He smiled at her, amused by her actions, and tried to sit up when his leg touched hers.

Pain shot up from her leg and she gasped in pain.

"Hinata?"

She squirmed away. "Are you alright?"

'_Oh no...I forgot that my leg still hurts! Oh no...what to do? What to do?! He will see it!' _

Ignoring the pain, she looked at him with a forced, fake assuring smile. "I-I'm fine! Akatsuki...its alright, I'm not in pain or anything."

Akatsuki gave her a look that told her that he doesn't believe it. "Really,I'm-" Hinata yelped. Akatsuki move the blanket away that was covering her legs causing her them to move apart, revealing the bruises that threatened her soft and fragile skin.

The moment he saw it he felt his blood boil. "Hinata, who did this to you?" His voice sounded frighteningly dangerous.

"I-I fell on the stairs and hurt myself. Akatsuki, I'm fine. I'll be fine very soon. Besides, it's not that serious..." Hinata stammered as she tried to explain a white lie. She move her leg away from his sight but with his quick reflexes he caught her leg and examined it.

She trembled on his touch. Akatsuki doesn't believe it and watched him helplessly as he examined her leg with his perceptive eyes. Even if its just a bruise it still hurt. Hinata may be only human but doesn't mean she would do anything to hurt herself even if she is clumsy. But why would she lie?

"Akatsuki..."

"Who did it?" he asked again, seriously.

"Please, don't worry about it. Aidou-san help-"

That was it. He couldn't take it.

Before she could even finish her sentence he pushed her back down on the bed making sure she wouldn't escape him. He looked down at her. "Why won't you tell me?"

A tear fell down her cheek as she looked up at the man, whom she could never lie to. If he found out...he might-

She shook her head and felt tears in her eyes. Hanabusa. He came because he was worried about Akatsuki. She still couldn't understand why he had to use his power on her but...just remembering the look in his eyes-he too was hurt!

"I...I...I'm sorry". She stuttered and before she even know what was happening she felt Akatsuki roughly kissed her. Forcing his tongue into her mouth and caged her within his arms.

"A-Aka-tsuki..." Hinata gasped in between kisses. She couldn't explain but he was being rough and gentle at the same time. How could he do that?!

After a few moments, Akatsuki expertly end the kiss and looked into her eyes again. Breathing hard. "Hinata...please,...tell me. Who did it to you." It wasn't any more a question but a pleading command.

She gulped quietly , breathing hard as well but couldn't keep her thoughts straight. "I'm not angry at you for lying. I just want to know the truth..."

He kissed her again softly. "I will not allow anyone to hurt you. If something happens to you...I can never forgive myself. Please..." He embraced her. "Hinata... If I do not know what's going on how am I suppose to keep my promise?"

Hinata closed her eyes, hid her face against his shoulder and felt him stroke her hair.

Frowning, he whispered to her his thoughts. "Was it... Hanabusa?"

The moment he mentioned his cousin's name it was as if he have hit a cord. Hinata looked at him with teary eyes and cried quietly. He looked at her worriedly. Hanabusa...if it was him who hurt her then he will have to deal with him personally. He will do anything to protect her even if that means going against the wishes of those close to him.

Blinking twice Hinata suddenly embraced him and hid her face against his chest. "I-I'm so sorry." She said hiccupping. Holding her to him, he waited for her to calm down.

Still hiding her face, she spoke. "P-please don't hurt...Aidou-san."

His eyes widen at this. Hanabusa? Why? But the evidence said a lot to him. At first he assumed it was someone else but the bruise that she has can only be caused by something that is extremely hard, sharp and cold. No doubt that it was Hanabusa. He only needed confirmation that he wasn't just making silly assumptions of who did it just because it only seemed like they are the only ones who did it.

Hinata stirred and looked up. "Right now, I don't think Aidou-san means it. Akatsuki...please understand. He is your cousin right? He is hurt too, with all the things that is happening probably because he is related to you."

He started. How could she say something like that to a person who caused her pain? Did she already forgave him?

"There are still so many things I don't understand about your world but-" Akatsuki silenced her by catching her red lips with his into a gentle kiss. He heard enough.

And that was all he needed.

...

Takuma hummed to himself as he finished making his special invitation cards.

Shiki slumped hard on his bed and watched Takuma. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"It's too early for that. Besides this is more important, you know." He said while smiling from ear to ear. Anyone could tell that he is enjoying what he is doing.

"Still. Everyone knows about it. What's the point of making those?" Getting really bored he started to nibble on his pocky stick. He stared when Takuma didn't respond and just continued to hummed happy, annoying, irritating, tunes.

"Hey, how about if we make a list of games? Oh! This is going to be so much fun!"

Shiki nearly shook his head. "I don't think anyone will-"

"Shiki, you are so kill joy." Takuma pouted at him. "Hinata is still new here in the moon dorms. I want to make and give her happy memories as she stays with us!"

"Akatsuki is the only one who can really make her happy..." He murmured to himself against his pillow.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"..."

Takuma shrugged and returned to his work when his eye caught something from his window. Quickly standing up he looked out.

"Ichijou-san?"

Takuma narrowed his eyes as he tried to look around. "I could have swore I saw something from the school gates."

Looking slightly alarmed but nonetheless still expressionless, Shiki looked out at the window as well. "What did you see?"

"I saw something glow from there."

"It might be just the prefects." Shiki tried to rationalize but still continued to look around the area. Takuma licked his lips to moisten it and took a deep breath. "I hope you are right."

...

Rihito closed the door and walked down the hall yawning. The subjects were boring today but at least his job wasn't.

He yelped when suddenly a door open straight in front of him. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't know you were there." Takuma apologized, almost grinning. Rihito sweat dropped.

"Uh-huh..." Bored, he just stared at him.

"Have you seen Kaname around?"

He shook his head. "I'm just going to the kitchen to get something to drink. Why, is there something wrong?"

Takuma looked down for a second then smiled almost immediately. "No. Nothing really. So, how are you doing with Hanabusa?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Oh that?"

Takuma nodded, looking excited and amused at the same time.

"He's...weird."

"Oh?"

"Anyways, I have to go now." He walked pass him.

"Is he in your room? I think I want to talk to him."

Rihito looked over. "He left our room about thirty minutes ago. I do not know where he went."

...

Akatsuki hold Hinata to him as she slept peacefully within his embrace. Idly he stroke her smooth, long hair with his fingers, letting them intertwine.

He glanced at her neck and felt relieve that the punctures are nearly faded. By morning, it should be completely healed. Hinata had already changed into another night gown before falling asleep in his arms. They talked for a little bit more about random things but not about the upcoming wedding or vampires.

Hinata fell asleep almost immediately right after telling that she felt tired. Her body temperature returned to normal but it is expected that she would feel drained somewhat.

He took the liberty to watch her sleep quietly and couldn't stop looking at her still swollen lips. He couldn't believe the temptation to kiss her again even when she is asleep.

Will the sleeping beauty wake up once he kiss her?

Blinking to himself he watched with amusement as Hinata snuggled in his arms, pressing to him and fitting her whole body against his for warmth.

"Hinata..."

So this is how it really feels like to hold a human. Humans are warm to the touch-the feel of it was so tempting in many ways. While vampires are the opposite.

Even if that is true he will not complain, any time sooner, while Hinata remain in his arms, willingly. The cold breeze blew into the room and the black curtains fluttered.

Akatsuki mentally closed it then returned to watch his beloved. Feeling simply content.

The blanket is on them so she should be fine. He reminded himself to help her with her bruise tomorrow morning when she is all rested up and...also, probably deal with Hanabusa.

Speaking of Hanabusa, just why did he hurt her? He knows very well that if he touch her the moon dorm president will see to it that he is punished. Come to think of it, he hasn't talk to him to for awhile. And he's been avoiding him lately. He couldn't blame him. He probably felt humiliated.

But was he humiliated?

The reason why Hinata was transferred in the moon dorm was so that he could watch over her. Now that she is here- a place which is filled with vampires and under his protection-it doesn't mean that she is completely safe.

Speaking of protection, the pure blood is also...on his side.

Suddenly, he felt Hinata stirred in his embrace and he looked down at her. Wondering if he had woken her up.

She blinked up at him and frowned slightly, looking groggy. "What-Akatsuki,...how come you are not...sleeping?"

Amused, he smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "Shhh...it's alright. Besides its still too early for me to sleep and you need to get some rest. I'll be fine." He assured her. Hinata smiled back at him sweetly before closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

He just kept on admiring his future wife and thought that he would never get tired of it. He placed a hand on her cheek, finally feeling tired himself. "I love you..."

...

Hanabusa sat on top of the dorm roof and tried to force himself to calm down. By this time Akatsuki would have already noticed something but...he just couldn't care.

The moment Hinata showed up everything just went wrong. After breaking his second glass he immediately went out of the room leaving a sleeping roommate.

Hanabusa sighed tiredly, frustrated. Standing up he decided to return back just when something caught his eye.

He knew he saw it. It was just near the entrance gates. There shouldn't be anyone there but...the prefects went back home just awhile ago. There shouldn't be any light there.

Feeling cranky he decided to check it out. Besides, he is practically out anyways. If anyone found out that he is out here he will probably be told to the vice president.

Might as well just break the rules and maybe Akatsuki is out to get him from hurting that...human girl.

...

Two men jumped swiftly over the fence and landed quietly on the grass. Looking around they made sure no one spotted them. Or...they think they were not.

" We have to do this quickly."

"But the night class students are already inside the moon dorm. How in the world are we going to get her?" The other pointed out, tiredly.

"Do not worry we just have to find someone."

"And just what is that you two are planning?" Hanabusa stepped out from his hiding place and gave them a frightening glare. The two men looked over but didn't cower at the presence of a noble vampire. This irritated Hanabusa even more.

Gritting his teeth he nearly growled at the two. Without thinking he cast several ice daggers and threw it at the two directly. No surprise there, they dodge quickly with expertise. Too bad they are not noble vampires.

'_Level C vampires? You have got to be kidding me...' _

Suddenly one of them disappeared and appeared from behind, grabbing him. Hanabusa struggled and tried to freeze him but to no avail. Just how is that possible?!

Hanabusa tried again and to his shock he couldn't use his powers.

"I guess, what the master says really works!" The other vampire said with relief.

"This should the work for the mean time." The other struggled with Hanabusa.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

"What should we do to him?" They continued to ignore him.

"Hmm. .. I think, him being here already saved us from doing most of the work." The guy grinned evilly.

**To be continued.**

(^_^) Minna-san! I hope you like the chapter! Heheh I will try updating by next week. I believe I have disappointed you guys...a lot and...I just can't bare that anymore. So, I will be bringing myself far beyond my limits. So, again I apologize for the late update.

Please don't forget to review. I would really love to know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**My Husband Is A Night Class Student**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights. _

**Chapter 14 : First Punishment**

"Aidou!" Takuma ran over to where Aidou stood, worried written across his face. "Where have you been? We've been-"

Takuma was cut short when Aidou walked pass him without looking back. "I'm fine. I just went out for some fresh air." He said curtly. Takuma raised an eyebrow at his behaviour and stood there watching his friend's back.

"Ichijou-sama, we have receive a message from your grandfather." A maid said, distracting him. Takuma nearly blinked twice and looked over to the maid. "My grandfather? Is it something urgent?" He walked towards her , still thinking about Aidou.

'_I know that...Aidou looks fine but, why do I have a feeling that something doesn't seem right.' _

Aidou walked towards his room quietly and never said a word that night.

...

The next day,

Naturally, Hinata woke up early while Akatsuki lay right beside her with his arms around her waist. Hinata blushed at the sight and couldn't help but blush. Kain was sleeping peacefully that waking him up might put him in a bad mood later in the evening. But she haven't seen him angry or mad about anything. It is still best not to wake him up, his a vampire after all.

Hinata smiled at his sleeping face softly and slowly tried to lift and push his arms away so he wouldn't wake up. Now that she is in the moon dorms she would have to do her best to adapt to the changes. She found sleeping during the middle of the day, when the sun is high up, fine and easy but, it really can't be help to wake up from time to time. When the sun rises from the horizon Hinata couldn't help but admire the view and smell the cold, forest scent, air. It became a habit before she even knew it. It is definitely an irresistible experience.

Quietly, she tip-toed her way to the door. Opened it and closed it behind her. It was so much more easier to do it in the sun dorms but at least all of her classmates are still sleeping,...probably. Hinata looked around and saw that there is no sun light seeping through the corridors and the dim lights are on. Slowly, she walked through the hallway.

Last time she didn't go out and felt really bad due to the incident and everything that came with it. She is determined to do it today. The chairman assured her that no level E vampire would attack her during the day if ever she decided to go out of the moon dorm. That is as long she is only within the premises. During the day the day class students would be up and are roaming about, so that would mean that she would have to remain within the premises of the moon dorm. Well, she only wished to greet the day, going completely out is unnecessary.

Excited, she walked down the stairs leading to the parlour area. Looking around her, she had to admit that the moon dorm interior designs and furniture look extravagant but somewhat spooky. The looming darkness along the corners of the room seemed to give her the creeps.

Hinata remembered Kaname-sempai's warning to everyone last night. Akatsuki wasn't around at that time and Shiki and Rima sat beside her. Shiki barely says anything but his silence doesn't really bother her. And Rima was kind enough to explain things on things she doesn't understand.

_**FLASH BACK**_

**I was told to return back to class without Akatsuki and I'm really getting worried about him. Would he tell me what's wrong when I ask him later? **

**While I was thinking to myself, Rima and Shiki suddenly sat right beside me. Shiki on my right while Rima on the left. Shiki was still nibbling on his chocolate pocky when the History Instructor came in. I'm still surprise to learn that vampire instructors doesn't mind anyone doing their business for as long the whole class pays attention. Back in my class the instructors would throw chalks at students who doesn't sit and stare at the board. **

"**If you don't understand something you can ask Shiki and I". Rima suddenly said with a bored tone. "Eh?Ah-right. Yes, thank you Rima-san." I was surprised there. Maybe it's because I didn't say anything when they sat beside me. Shiki opened his book and point to a certain page while showing it to me. He is probably telling me that that's where the instructor will start. **

"**The instructor will be discussing continuously. Just try to make sense into what he will be discussing today and if you have questions later don't hesitate to ask." Shiki whispered to me in a quiet tone. I glanced at the teacher who was already giving me a cold stare. **

**For a second I thought he looked scary and cold. I quickly bowed my head in respect before I could embarrassed myself. I am still not used to this. Usually, when the teacher comes in the class everyone should greet him/her and then in return the teacher would greet the students back. However, that is not the case here. **

**The teacher was about to continue his lecture when Kaname-sempai came in the room with a serious look on his face. The teacher bowed low as if he is facing a royal prince or king. **

"**Kuran Kaname-sama".**

**For the first time, I saw his eyes turned crimson red for at least two to three seconds before it returned to normal. It was the same colour as everyone else's but it had an air of authority. **

"**I see that you have met Daidouji-san". Kaname started quietly. The instructor looked up. "Ah-yes. I have heard from someone about her immediate transfer". He quickly replied, his voice shook slightly. **

**Kaname narrowed his eyes. "I still haven't brief all instructors with the details concerning Daidouji-san's transfer. But let everyone know that who so ever touches or violates Hinata in any way would personally be dealt by me. I will not hesitate to turn any of you to dust if necessary." Kaname said coldly while emphasizing on the word 'dealt' . It sounded more like 'death' in my ears but overall, just then I saw another side of the moon dorm president. **

**His words were cold to the core that I felt shivers down my spine. I understand that he is more than what I think he is but does he have to say something like that? Especially, when everyone is looking? Something doesn't fit here. I glanced at Shiki and he looked... (sweatdropped) well, normal. I looked passed him and was surprised to see others looking as if there is a threat somewhere in this room. **

**Our instructor bowed at his mercy. "Ha-hai, Kuran Kaname-sama." **

**Something... seems off here...**

**Why...**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Hinata shook her head to shake off the scary thoughts before opening the door. Takuma assured her that it was only a warning and that she should worry about anyone attacking her in the moon dorms. Even without Kaname's orders everyone will not doing anything stupid. Everyone has taken precisions ever since she came into the dorm.

'_You should just disappear!' _Aidou's words echoed in her mind. Hinata frowned for a moment at the thought as she closed the door behind her ,letting the warm raise of the sun envelop her completely. She closed her eyes and breath in the air.

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath then exhaled. She opened her eyes slowly and was greeted by the rising sun. As if her energy is restored she smiled and walked around. After walking for about ten minutes she decided to sit near the stairs. It's not her thing to jog around early in the morning and walking was good enough to keep her awake.

While our little princess enjoyed watching the sun rise, slowly a dark shadow creep its way to her from behind. It moved along the shadowy corners of the dorm where the sun raises doesn't reach. Its' form doesn't resemble that of any humanoid forms but reached to Hinata with what looked like sharp, curved claws. Hovering over Hinata it prepared itself for its' next move when...

Tap...Tap...

Hinata blinked when she heard something walking towards her from the right. Looking over her eyes widen. There stood a black wolf. At first she was alarmed but it didn't look like it was going to attack her, so, she tried to calm down. The wolf only stared at her silently.

Strange. Where did it come from?

Hinata stared back then smiled almost too quickly. The wolf opened and closed its' eyes when it saw her reaction.

The dark shadow having seen the black wolf retreated ever so slowly and disappeared before Hinata could ever know it was there. Hinata was fascinated at how cute and fury the wolf looked like. Smiling brightly she reached out to the wolf who move one step backwards, looking unsure all of a sudden.

'_It looks wild but...' _ Hinata smiled softly at the wolf and beckoned it to come closer. The wolf stared at her with its clear, jet black eyes for a few more seconds before slowly, still hesitating, moving towards her.

"I'm sorry if I do not have any food with me." Hinata started to say with an apologetic smile. The wolf tilted slightly its' head to the side. Hinata giggled at its' cuteness. "Is it ok to touch you?"

The wolf did not give any indication that it understood her but did not move away. Hinata pouted for a second then smiled warmly at the wolf. _'Really, what's a wolf doing around here? Is it coming from the forest?' _

Hinata reached to touch its' ears. The wolf twitched slightly then relaxed at her touch. Seeing this Hinata smiled even more. The wolf stood still as it watched her touch its' ears and patted its' head softly and gently.

Soon the sun will be high up and it would be too hot to stay outside. Hinata knew she had to return back to the dorm. As she thought of that she frowned sadly. Suddenly, the wolf turned its' head and ran away heading towards the back garden. The wolf caught her off-guard and she yelp.

"W-where..." She was about to ask where its' heading but thought back about it. _'Maybe...it heard others calling him to come back. But... the forest isn't in that direction is it?' _

She sighed then gave the view in front of her one last glance when she suddenly felt herself being lift up from the ground and came face to face with Kain.

Surprised, she stammered. "A-A-Akatsuki!" Kain narrowed his eyes at her then brought her back inside. She blushed when she realized that he was still carrying her when they got inside. No one was there still. Akatsuki walked towards one of the sofa and sat there while Hinata remained within his arms and letting her sit on his lap. What's going on?

"A-Akatsu-"

"Explain to me why you left our room without telling me?" He started to interrogate as he rested his head on the back of his hand, his elbow resting on the arm chair.

Hinata stared at him with a weird expression. "W-well,...u-uhm... that is because I do not want to disturb you in your sleep and I wanted to go out." He raised an eyebrow at her short explanation. Hinata felt his right arm tighten around her waist. He continued to stare at her with an unnerving aura surrounding him as if he is waiting for something.

Silence filled the air. It was getting uncomfortable and awkward.

"Uhm...Akatsuki?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he suddenly asked.

"Uhm...what do you mean?"

Akatsuki looked into her eyes seriously then heaved a sigh, letting his left hand brush his hair in near exasperation. Hinata looked at him worried. "Uh-Akatsuki, I'm sorry...I should have-"

Akatsuki silenced her when he placed his behind her , one on the crook of her spine and one behind her head. "That aside..." he slowly looked at her, "...do you have any idea what you are doing to me." It wasn't question but a statement and at that moment Hinata felt speechless. She haven't seen Akatsuki behave like this before, is he angry at her for not telling him anything?

Hinata prepared to apologize but instead yelped in surprise at the sudden change of position. Akatsuki lay her roughly on the sofa and caged her with his arms on either side of her. Akatsuki leaned over so as not to crush her with his body and made sure that she cannot escape him. Hinata found herself looking up helplessly at Akatsuki. Who looked completely annoyed. She is definitely at his mercy.

"You surprise me Chibi." He teased her, giving her an evil grin.

Hinata's eyes widen like saucers. _'CHIBI?! Did he just called me chibi?!' _

"Wha-" Hinata was about to protest when Akatsuki suddenly lean down to her neck and licked her at her most sensitive spot. He smiled secretly when she moaned under his touch. Hinata's mind screamed in confusion and pleasure.

Akatsuki then suddenly stop licking her neck and lift himself up again to face her but this time their face are closer. He narrowed his eyes at her and couldn't help but let it glow with irritation. "How daring of you to go out on your own with only your night gown."

Realization struck her hard. Hinata blushed several shades and realized for the first time that she is still in her night gown. But why does he have to call her chibi?! In her nightgown...how embarrassing! Thank goodness there is no one around to see her but what if it was different?

Akatsuki didn't give her time to explain. He already knew what's in her head. Even if she showed great intelligence during their classes her innocence, nativity, carelessness, and everything that comes with it seems to be much greater in comparison. Just who in the world would actually forget that they are wearing something not to be worn outside? Most especially when it shows more skin and body curves.

The thought of anyone looking at her with desires irritated him to no end. He still couldn't believe that he was this possessive of her and if punishing her would help her learn her lesson then it should be done.

Akatsuki caught her lips and devoured her senseless. Without asking permission his tongue entered her cavern and tasted her all over. As he kissed her passionately, he let his hands wonder at her sides making sure that her mind would only think of him and only him.

Hinata felt her body surrendered as his hands caressed her. She couldn't get away. Her body won't move like wanted to too. As if Akatsuki is the only one who can control her body and not herself.

Unintentionally, she moaned underneath him. She gasped when she felt something in between her legs. Since when did she move her legs?

'_No! Someone might see us!'_ her mind screamed but her body didn't resist him. How is he doing this?!

Hinata placed her hands on his chest but was quickly pulled up above her head by his strong hand. Holding her wrists together he continued to kiss her deeply. Not giving her mind any time to wonder. She moaned loudly when Akatsuki pressed his knee in between her legs, spreading her, and touched her there.

Heat started to rush up through her veins and she couldn't describe what she felt as Akatsuki pressed almost with force against her, causing her to moan loudly this time.

Akatsuki let go of her lips roughly and her wrists. She gasped when he suddenly pulled her up with him, letting her sit upright and started to kiss her on the neck again and slowly trailing down her chest.

"A-Akatsuki !"

Akatsuki didn't listen and just continued. His fingers trailed down from her shoulder to her breast. Lightly cupping her right breast Akatsuki captured her lips again. Hinata was breathless and she withered under his touch. Akatsuki watched her for a moment and smiled with satisfaction. He will have to abruptly deprive her of the pleasure right at the very moment she desires it. He was rough with her because of mixed irritation and desire. Anyhow, this is her punishment.

Gathering up all self-control he has left Akatsuki hesitantly, roughly ended the kiss. Still maintain control over her Akatsuki gently embraced her, slowly he brought his lips near her ear and whispered. "This is your punishment."

"Eh..." Hinata breathed hard.

"I will not allow anyone else to see you in this clothing. Only I have the right to see you like this. Do you understand? "

"Akatsuki..."

"The next time you pull a stunt like this, prepare yourself." He loosen hold on her and gently lay her down again on the sofa. Supporting his weight above her with his arms he looked down at her playfully with an evil grin plastered on his face. Hinata blinked twice at this. Akatsuki cupped her right breast again gently and squeeze it slightly making her gasped in surprise. "You really are a chibi. But I suppose it's not so bad." He teased.

'_Chibi?!' _

Hinata looked down and realization hit her again. But this one is different. Desire and embarrassment filled her senses making her face turn completely red. Akatsuki chuckled at this. When he called her 'chibi' it actually meant the size of her breast.

Hinata frowned and prepared to yell at him for calling her 'chibi' of all things. To think that Akatsuki is capable of showing her this kind of behaviour is very surprising and shocking but what disturbed her the most is that the fact that she doesn't hate it.

"A-AKATSUKI!" Hinata tried to push him away but was instead carried bridal style again and headed back to their room. Out of complete embarrassment, Hinata pounded her fist on his chest but Akatsuki didn't care and just chuckled at her antics, as if it didn't hurt to get hit by her.

...

Kaname opened his eyes when he felt the sun's raises reached his room. Slowly standing up he went near the window not caring if it would hurt his eyes.

The moment Hinata was transferred in the moon dorms danger started to loom over her. Yuuki shouldn't stay too close for the mean time and Zero should keep her at bay as possible. The chairman earlier, before returning to his room, informed him of some signs of trespassing. The chairman had alerted Kiryuu Zero and will be keeping a look out. However, there were no immediate signs of infiltration in the moon dorms they should try checking carefully over in the sun dorms.

But then again, there is that person. The sun dorm president, Kazuya. For as long he is in-charge nothing serious should happen within the sun dorms.

Kaname walked back within his room and sat quietly on his chair and lifted the "queen" from the chest board.

"He never change... after all this time."

**To be continued**

**Author's note: **

I'M FREEEEEEE! I'm done with most of my research stuff which is a HUGE requirement for a science graduate student like. Everything was hectic and difficult to me and I have no idea what to do first. That's the main reason why everything is delayed until now. And due to to virus attacks I am SUPPOSED to be updating at least five chapters already!

Urg! Just when I thought I would be able to...make you guys happy. But! Not to worry, I've been trying to retrieve my files and so far two chapters are retrieved! I think the rest of the three were destroyed completely but...nothing can beat my mind. I have started to re-write them and expect ANOTHER UPDATE the day after tomorrow. ^^

I really want to apologize for TAKING SOOOOOO LONG to update. And guys, I really want to thank all of you guys for supporting me up until now and will be commencing in writing this story.

I read all of the reviews given to me and I want to thank everyone for it because you never gave up on me no matter what. Guys, thank you. I am really greatfull. Most of the upcomming chapters will be longer and longer, so,... enjoy! (^_^)

Now, this chapter seemed a little bit short but please review it tell me what you guys think. You can personally message me this time if you really want to tell me something.


	15. Chapter 15

**My Husband Is A Night Class Student**

**Chapter 15 : Aidou-sempai**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights. _

"Kyah! Kain-sempai!"

"Idol-sempai!"

"Everyone! Please stay back!" Yuuki said as loud as she can while pushing nearly everyone back. It is the usual day and nothing has change. However, one fact still remain distinct than the rest and that Daidouji Hinata joined the rest of the night class starting yesterday. Her appearance with them had cause confusion and anger among the fans but the sun dorm president successfully convinced them with a white lie.

Due to the last commotion, Akatsuki's parents immediately laid a plan which also involved Kaname, the chairman, the prefect, the sun dorm president and vice president. The rest of the night class was also briefed with the details. The plan was introduced three hours before the night class starts.

The purpose of the white lie was only for the purpose to convince all day class students that Daidouji Hinata is supposedly to be in the moon dorms instead of the sun dorm. It's a completely harmless plan. They couldn't afford anyone to be suspicious most especially the day class students.

Hinata did her best to walk normally as possible. Nervously, she looked up at her temporary "older brother" named Ayuru Saheitei. Ayuru has the same colour as her hair, have silvery blue eyes, pale skin, and is as tall as Akatsuki. Compared to Akatsuki he looked cunning and completely serious. He barely smiles but he was gentle with her. She remembered meeting him in the parlour area when Takuma excitedly told everyone to taste her freshly baked cookies. Well, it wasn't exactly a meeting because she only saw him sampled her cookies with a blank expression. She almost thought he didn't like them when, for a second there, he gave her a quick smile and left the room.

To think that very same person would eventually become someone close to her. Her parents were told of the plan and agreed to it much to her surprise. Probably because they knew it's for the best.

Ayuru Saheitei is a noble vampire and compared to all the noble vampires he's family is a small one, too small to be called a clan but respectable. To put it simply they live quietly and barely involve themselves with politics and the council. Almost coincidentally, he started school at Cross Academy the same time she did. So, it was easy to make a small fake story. Her visit to the clinic should remain as it is as a scholarship but the fact that she was the poorest of all students should diminish. A noble vampire with a low profile- it was perfect. What's more is that his mother and Akatsuki's mother are very close. When Akatsuki was informed of the plan it wasn't long before he agreed. Hinata assumed Ayuru and Akatsuki are friends too, but she hasn't seen them talk to each other yet. The reason why the Saheitei family agreed to this is beyond her and told her simply not to worry about it too much.

To put the plan in motion all Hinata has to do is to walk beside Ayuru all the time during the cross over. As simple as that. And if anyone ask Ayuru would answer for her. No day class students should think that it is possible to enter the moon dorms, which is also one of the objectives of the plan. The plan is only applicable within the school premises and only when she is troubled by personal questions. Her vampire instructors doesn't need to know the plan or get involve.

Ayuru noticed her looking at him and simply just smiled back at her. Hinata being Ayuru's little sister should cover everything. Everything, starting from the time everyone knew she entered the moon dorm.

Today and until then... she is "Saheitei Daidouji Hinata"

"Kaname-sempai!"

"Kain-sempai! Look over here!"

"Hi, everyone! Is everyone doing o.k.?" Aidou, with his usual grin, greeted everyone. "KYAAAAHHHH!"

Both Yuuki and Hinata sweat dropped when several of the fans fainted. Hanabusa acted like he usually does and Akatsuki walked behind him quietly. Akatsuki decided that it's best to confront him later than during class. He knew Hinata wouldn't want him to see him lose his composure once he confronted Hanabusa. He should leave things at as it is for now.

As Ayuru and Hinata passed by some of the students whispered to each other.

"Hey,..its Daidouji-san..."

"Tsk! Just ignore her..." One said, irritated.

"I can't believe that she is actually the younger sister of Ayuru-sempai."

"So, that means..."

"It seems like she only used her mother's maiden name in the registration." The other assumed.

"But why was she with us before then?"

"Who knows..." One of them shrugged.

Some of the students continued to murmur to one another while the other continued to scream and yell. At the back of the crowed Kokoa narrowed her eyes dangerously as she watched Hinata. Turning her right hand into fist she spun around and left the area.

"The sun dorm president should come back out again to shut them up." One of the noble vampires muttered under his breath.

"Just keep moving will ya. I think my ears are bleeding." His friend pushed him lightly forward.

"Move aside prefect!" One of the students yelled and pushed through Yuuki. "Kyahh!"

"W-Wait!" Yuuki fell and several students nearly ran over her. At that moment Hinata and Ayuru was walking by. Hinata was caught by surprise when someone suddenly grabs her wrist and pulled her with them. Ayuru immediately went to her aid.

Zero walked over and yelled at the females who went pass Yuuki intentionally. "Hey! How many times do I have to say it. Go back to your dorms NOW!" The girls froze and screamed away. Some of the girls who fell on top of Yuuki apologize and stood quickly.

Takuma worriedly hurried over to where Hinata and Ayuru is. Several of the students who saw the commotion stared at the two. Akatsuki, with an annoyed expression, stood behind Takuma. Due to yesterday's commotion he has to avoid walking or staying too close to Hinata during the cross over.

"Hinata! Ayuru! Are you alright?"

Hinata sat on the floor while Ayuru kneeled beside with his left arm around her shoulder. "Hinata, you are not hurt?" he asked gently. Hinata nodded, "I'm fine,...Onii-sama. Thank you..." Worriedly, she checked her wrist that was just pulled and found nothing unusual. But it scared her a bit. Whatever it was, it was so cold that she felt her whole arm freeze with the contact. What just happened?

Ayuru looked behind her and found nothing. He knew someone pulled Hinata into the crowd and it wasn't the day class students.

Kaname and others stopped walking when they heard Hinata being pulled through the crowd. "What just happened?" Rima asked. No one answered her but Shiki narrowed his eyes and looked over at Aidou.

Aidou strangely just stood there, not speaking. A blank stare plastered across his face. His eyes almost looked strangely dark in colour. Shiki blinked twice and watched as Hinata and the rest walked over to them.

By the time Hinata and Ayuru joined them everyone continued to walk to class.

"Hinata." Rima asked as she walked beside her.

"Rima." Hinata greeted her, giving her a small smile. "Are you alright? What happened back there?"

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not so sure, Rima." Hinata looked down and thought about what happened. Before she even knew what was going on when Yuuki fell on the ground someone or something just suddenly grab her wrist out of nowhere and then she was pulled in. Whatever it was it released her when Ayuru reached her. By the time she told them what happened Zero scared the rest of the day class students away. Class will start soon and there is no time to ask who did it. At least she wasn't completely hurt, much to everyone relief. Akatsuki's parents were right, whether she is to marry Akatsuki or not she is in great danger.

Looking up she saw Aidou walking on his own. Strange, usually he would glare at her or say something. He was acting normally just awhile ago. Maybe it's because he doesn't want to look at her or speak to her. After what happened the last night, Hinata was sure Aidou hated her.

Sadly she watched him. _'I have to talk to Aidou-sempai whether I like it or not. I have to tell him how I really feel and that... I love Akatsuki with all my heart. I have to try. Maybe...maybe Aidou-semapi would understand. If only I've been more honest to myself this kind of misunderstanding won't happen.'_

...

'Idiot! You were almost caught there!' The night class history instructor almost yelled in frustration. He and his comrade stood secretly behind one huge column hiding them from praying eyes.

"I was close to getting her! You know it. And don't yell!" The other retorted. The prefects are still around patrolling.

"Our orders are not to abduct the target." The vampire hissed back. "Killing her in the middle of the crowd was a stupid move. Anyone, especially, Kuran Kaname-sama could have detected you easily. Are you sure you weren't seen?!"

"I'm sure of it. The noble vampire with her looked unsure even." The other vampire hidden within the dark shadows said, sounding almost worriedly.

The vampire instructor heaved a sigh. "Look. This is our last chance. We have to get to her one way or another. How's your control over the noble vampire?"

The vampire clicked his tongue. "Don't worry; I have full control of him. However, I have to admit that he resisted quite strongly back there."

"Do you mean you almost lost control of him? You should be more careful."

"Are you really asking why?" The vampire raised an eyebrow at him. "His a noble vampire for crying out loud. We are only below his level. You're right when you said that this is our last chance. I don't think I could hold much longer."

"Lure the human out in any ways possible. Make sure she doesn't escape you. That way we can both kill her."

...

Hinata finished the last of the problems and closed her book. Thanks to Rima, Shiki and Takuma she was able to catch up with the lectures and assignments. The problems given by the math instructor was challenging but she enjoyed it. Akatsuki was always there to assist her when she doesn't understand something. For some reasons she became attached to history. There were so many things she didn't know and she enjoyed ethics since she knew it would help her learn more vampires. What humans usually knew about them was mostly lies.

In the middle of some lectures Hinata has to admit that staying wide awake most of the night is quite hard even if you slept during the morning. It seems that it would take more time for her to get use to the changes. Shiki's chocolate pocky didn't help, it was such a shame. Shiki went through all the trouble to share it with her. Was it to help her keep awake or was it so that he will not be the only to get in trouble.

Hinata smiled to herself and stretched her arms up. "Hinata, how are you copping up?" Takuma asked, looking always cheerful.

"Oh, Ich-I mean, Takuma..." Hinata stammered, she still needs to remember not to call him by his last name. Takuma grinned at her and chuckled. "Good! You remembered!"

Hinata smiled at him. "Aren't you going to eat..uhm, lunch, Takuma?"

"Oh that? We are waiting for you, ne~ Kain." Takuma said excitedly and looked over to Akatsuki. Akatsuki closed his eyes and sighed tiredly at him. He couldn't resist him seeing that Hinata was smiling happily.

"Did you cook again your own lunch, Hinata?" Rima asked with her usual tone.

"Who wants to eat plain food?" Ruka said, annoyed as she walked pass them. Takuma pouted at her. "Ruka...really, you don't have to say that."

"How about Akatsuki's lunch?" Shiki suddenly asked behind her, almost catching her off-guard.

"Eh?Uhm...well...uhm...yeah." She blushed hard and looked down.

"Hinata, let's go." Akatsuki called, distracting her.

"Ah-hai!"

"Let's go, Hinata-chan!"

Akatsuki gave him the 'who-invited-you' kind of look as they all hurried.

...

Thirty minutes later...

"Hinata's cooking is really great!" Takuma complimented, happily. Akatsuki looked at him with narrowed eyes. The reason why he allowed them to join him and Hinata to lunch was because Hinata looked so happy. Looking around he couldn't spot the pureblood. He probably went to the chairman to discuss things again.

"You all looked so happy here. I couldn't help but wonder. " Ayuru came over, smirking. Everyone looked over.

"Oh...uhm, Ayuru Onii-sama." Hinata greeted him, feeling slightly unsure. Everyone knew his not a sibling of hers and calling him older brother is still new to her.

Ayuru smiled gently at her. "Oh, you should have a taste of her bento next time, Saheitei-san." Takuma replied for everyone. Rima quietly took a sip of her tea while Shiki looked bored.

"Oh? Is that true?" He looked at Hinata while raising his eyebrow. Hinata blushed slightly, she waved her hands in front of him.

"Eh-uhm,...I ... it's not exactly that-uhm, I mean..."

Ayuru laughed at her cute behaviour and patted her on the head gently. "You don't have to be so shy and embarrassed. If you don't mind, I would love to have a sample next time." He said quietly.

"Oh...uhm, sure, Ayuru Onii-sama."

"That's a deal then." With that he left them. Hinata watched him leave and then looked over to Akatsuki. She gulped at his intense stare. What now? Did she do something?

"Shouldn't we return to class?" Rima started.

"Thank you for the food." Shiki said his gratitude with his usual tone, preparing to leave as well.

"Eh? Oh yeah. It's the time already?" Takuma hesitantly stood up.

Hinata stood up as well and was about to carry the lunch box when Akatsuki beat her to it. "Akatsuki?"

"It's alright, I'll carry it." He volunteered without waiting for her reply. "Oh,...ok." Hinata followed behind them and looked around. She couldn't spot Aidou anywhere and Akatsuki noticed as well.

"Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki looked behind him. "Have you seen Aidou-sempai anywhere? I'm worried about him."

He narrowed his eyes slightly at this. "No. I'm not sure where he went. He probably went back to class already." Hinata looked down. "Ne... Akatsuki."

"Hmm?" Akatsuki stopped and turned to look at her.

"I really want to talk to him." She said sadly confessed. "Hinata..."

Hinata gasped in surprise when Akatsuki suddenly pulled her to him with his free arm. "You're too kind, do you know that?"

Hinata blinked twice against his chest, confused. She didn't understand what he meant.

'_Why is she worried about Hanabusa. I know that things aren't going well between the two of them but...' _Akatsuki narrowed his eyes as he thought to himself, remembering the Hinata's bruises. _'she's doing too much by just worrying about him. Hanabusa should be willing to talk too.'_

Slowly, he let go of her giving her a small smile. "Come." Gently grasping her hand they walked side by side. Ruka watched the scene in front of her and looked away, annoyed.

Takuma opened the door and everyone walked in. "Hmm...it looks like Aidou isn't back yet."

"He'll be back soon." Rima walked passed him with Shiki.

"Kuran Kaname-sama isn't around yet." Shiki added. Hinata looked around, feeling uneasy.

"Hinata...the instructor will be lecturing on anatomy and physiology next." Takuma said, holding up a book. Hinata blinked curiously. "Anatomy and physiology?" Takuma nodded.

"But it would be more on comparisons between human and vampires." Takuma continued. "There is not much difference when it comes to the anatomy but more on physiology. The way a vampire's body works quite differently compared to humans. Human anatomy and physiology are more complex."

For a moment Hinata forgot about what she was worrying about as she sat beside Takuma. "Wait... are you saying that human structure is much more complicated and complex compared to vampires?" Takuma grinned and nodded. Hinata find the idea surprising and unimaginable.

'_Shouldn't a vampire with more sensitivity have more complexity?'_ Hinata thought out loud. She blushed a few seconds after.

"It may be hard to believe but its' true that both human anatomy and physiology is more complex." A noble vampire spoke with certitude. Everyone looked over. Takuma smiled at the noble, recognizing him. The noble glanced at Hinata and bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Rei Haruko."

Hinata bowed respectfully in return. "Ah-yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Haruko-sempai."

"Is it really hard to believe that human structure is complicated than vampires'?" Hinata slowly nodded, looking unsure. Takuma placed a hand on her shoulder. "Haruko-san is really knowledgeable about these things. It would be much better if Vivi explains for Hinata-chan."

Hinata failed to see the death glare Haruko directed at Takuma and as usual Takuma looked unaffected, as if he is completely immune to it. "Vivi?"

"Ichijou gave that nickname to Haruko-san ." Shiki said bluntly with a bored expression. Haruko turned nearly red. "I didn't agree to that! Never! Who would want such a stupid nickname? It's absurd."

"You don't have to deny it,...Vivi." Rima added, sounding amused.

"I didn't give you permission to call me that." Haruko looked really embarrassed and irritated. Hinata watched the scene in front of her for a moment and smiled. She giggled when Takuma called him 'Vivi' over and over again, and everyone started to teased him too.

Takuma heard Hinata giggled. "Oh!" Everyone looked at her. Haruko looked even more embarrassed. "Fine! Do whatever you want!" He grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him.

Hinata shook her head and laughed softly. Haruko gave her a curious glance. "No...I like...it." She said in between giggles. Haruko stared at her and blushed slightly.

"Haha... see, even Hinata-chan likes it!" Takuma pointed out. Haruko still gave him the death glare.

"But why 'Vivi'?"

"His first name is actually, Virei, and not Rei." Akatsuki explained to her. Hinata nodded in understanding.

"When we were younger, Takuma thought that calling him Virei or Rei sounds too formal so he gave him that nickname." He continued, obviously he was around when that happened.

"That was really unheard of." Haruko looked over and was about to say something again when the door opened. The instructor came in, looking uninterested as usual. Hinata, still used to her usual habits, bowed to the instructor and quickly went back to her seat. Everyone then started to return to where they are. Hinata glanced at Haruko's direction and found him heading towards his usual sit. Among all the students he sits alone. She thought it would be much more nicer to have him sit with them, they were all getting along so nicely.

Takuma tapped her lightly on the back to get her attention. "Ano...even if Rei doesn't like being called 'Vivi' he's not really a bad person. It's true when I said that he is very knowledgeable when it comes to science. I think he can help you, you just have to ask and he will really lend you a hand. Rei doesn't like crowded place that's why he sits alone most of the time, so , don't worry too much." Takuma whispered a quick explanation.

Did she looked worried? Maybe. Hinata nodded and whispered a 'thank you' before looking back at the teacher who started to write on the board.

"Aidou-san is not yet back." Shiki suddenly said but not loud enough for the teacher to hear. Hinata's eyes widen at this.

...

Aidou walked quietly down the corridor while looking down. He frowned at himself and touched his forehead lightly. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Oh? Aidou-san?" two noble vampires stood in front of him and looked slightly surprised. He looked at them, expressionless.

"What are you doing here? You're class started twenty minutes ago. Did you know?"

Hanabusa stared at them, making the two look at each other. Again, just like the last time he could barely hear them. It was already tough enough to fight back the mind control casted upon him. He knew that it wouldn't last long since he is a noble vampire. However, compared last night the control is getting stronger by the minute as if the vampire wielding it is using all of his energy and pushing full force. He found out what they are up to.

There are three reasons why they took control of him.

First, he saw them.

Second, hide the presence of the wielder and third,

to keep others away, generally and probably get a hold of Hinata.

That's all he knew. Personally, getting caught when he saw them first things first was humiliating. He wouldn't be in this situation if hadn't gone out. The only way to save himself is to kill the wielder or have him released his control over him. Due to the humiliation, he would rather kill the vampire than let him live with the possibility of telling others how easy he was captured by a low class level vampire. His father would never allow such disgrace to spread.

About the laid plan for Hinata's death, he was not surprised why she is targeted but instead, was surprised who was the master mind behind all this. At first it was impossible but he heard it clearly who it was. It was no joke.

The vampires have tried killing Hinata even before class started. Their order was to kill her and make it look like an accident. The two vampires were desperate to say the least.

"Aidou-san? Are you alright?" one of the noble vampire in front of him asked. The other bend over, grinning at him. "Are you thinking of ditching class again? That's really daring of you, Aidou-san!"

The other noble vampire gave his friend and stern glance. "Don't praise him, baka."

Hanabusa clenched his first to his side. _"Tell them to turn around..." _The wielder's voice echoed in his mind, completely taking full control of his mind and body. Helplessly, he watched himself talk and move once given order.

The two noble vampires stop talking and looked back at Hanabusa who crossed his arms against his chest and spoke normally. "I have something to do and I'm not loitering." He replied.

They both raised their eyebrows at him. "Oh? Is that so then will be going ahead." Hanabusa didn't give them time to move pass him and bit them to it. "Where are you two going?"

The one on the right looked at him warily. "To the restroom. Is there a problem?" The vampire answered briefly and tried not sound offended. Even if Aidou can be sometimes a troublemaker both of them are aware that he is acquainted with the moon dorm president.

"The restroom in that direction is not working, I've already tried it. The restrooms in the west wing are all working properly." Hanabusa said.

The two vampires looked at each other one more time before accepting. "Well,...thank you. We'll be going then." Hanabusa watched them leave and once they are out of site he leaned heavily against the wall. In pain, he roughly loosens his neck tie and took deep breaths. "D-damn it..."

The wielder wouldn't let go of him until they get their hands on Hinata. He couldn't tell anyone and give signs and the feeling of uselessness filled him and that just made him angrier than before.

Several hours ago, he deliberately confronted Hinata and tried to force her to spill the beans. He couldn't understand, accept and even comprehend what is happening with his cousin. It is true that he didn't like her from the very beginning but at the same time he couldn't just...hate her. He wanted to hate her so much that he went all the way by freezing her. But when he did confront her she looked...completely terrified. And what stopped him from freezing her completely was because of her eyes. Alone with Hinata at that time, he could have killed her right there and with his own hands. He could have save the master mind of this assassination the trouble of sending two low life vampires in the first place.

Right now, why would he try desperately to inform others of the assassination? Didn't he want her dead so that his cousin could live a completely normal life? Even if it means marrying Yuroku Miyako?

Aside from the fact that he couldn't accept his cousin's marriage to a human there is another thing that troubles him. Something that is completely making him madder by the minute every time he thinks about it.

The pride of the Aidou clan.

Everything is happening so fast that he failed to adjust to the changes. When his father heard the news he immediately called him and told him to basically do something. Anything that would hold the wedding ceremony back. He remembered his father quoted "...there must be something to stop the wedding with that human..." . he didn't tell anyone that his father called. Not even Kaname.

Hanabusa wanted to protect the pride of his clan. The fact that they are related to the Kain clan disturbed them greatly. The Kain clan bloodline is in jeopardy. Years ago when they were younger he found out that his cousin is the only one left with a direct blood relation with the infamous Kain ancestor named Ryuzawa Kurei Shino Kain. Other family members of the clan have mixed blood while Akatsuki and his family remained pureblooded-Kain. The scarlet thread is another story. This is the first time he heard about it. It was a curse that's all he heard. But its' that it? Just a curse? Akatsuki will be miserable for the rest of his life because of one mistake. He met Daidouji Hinata.

He doesn't hate her that's for sure but he have to tell her he hated her so that she would walk away. Was it for Akatsuki's sake?

An image of Akatsuki smiling like never before in front of Hinata flashed in his mind. That image hit him really hard.

Akatsuki _fell in love_ with a human.

He looked so happy that he couldn't bring himself to do what he thought he wanted or should do. Even if he didn't understand Akatsuki looked very happy. _With her. _

Everything was for the pride of the Aidou clan.

Not for Akatsuki. The only cousin he trusts the most.

Now, ...Daidouji Hinata will be assassinated and if he doesn't do anything she will be killed. Isn't that what... he wanted?

Aidou opened his eyes heavily as he tried to fight the mind control of the vampire for more than ten hours. When the light of the moon shone through the windows he tried to relax.

'_I don't...hate her. I really...don't have a good reason to hate her.' _Closing his eyes as he sorted out his feelings and thought deeply about what he himself actually think. _'I just...don't like what's happening. Everyone was against it then the next thing I know...she's accepted here and there. She will be married to Akatsuki and I wondered so much as to how far...her feelings for him.' _

Hanabusa sighed heavily, feeling very tired. _'I was wrong to question her.' _

'_Not only does Akatsuki love her, she also returned his feelings.' _Hanabusa grinned evilly to himself, slowly trying to raise his head. _'They looked so happy that I couldn't bring myself to hurt them...not anymore. Father doesn't want any human to taint the whole family clan and I'm conflicted. I have to protect the pride of my clan by any means. Even if it means hurting...Akatsuki.'_

Hanabusa gasped in pain when he suddenly felt himself losing his mind again. It looks like they are starting to move. Does that mean they were able to lure Hinata out, alone? Slowly, Hanabusa tried to stand up. _'Hinata...' _Glancing at the moon one last time he smiled slightly. He should really apologize to her soon or else Akatsuki will bite his head off.

Turning around he continued to walk down the corridor. He felt his mind going blank as the other vampire tries to take control of him again.

'_I...Icouldn't kill her because...she looked as frightened and ...confused as I was.'_ A tear streamed down his cheek._ 'I looked at her...and... I saw... myself.'_

_..._

Hinata suddenly excused herself from class and ran as soon as she closed the door behind her. Hanabusa hasn't gone back to class and worry filled her for some reason, she decided to make an excuse to look for him. There shouldn't be any problem since she is within the school, is there? It's true that she was suddenly pulled within the crowd of fans this afternoon by something. Maybe it was just her imagination that it was something else other than the girls. There is the probability that Ayuru saw it wrongly. She couldn't tell Akatsuki since she knew he would stop her before she could even make an excuse. Maybe this is her chance to talk to Hanabusa personally. Determined, she looked for Hanabusa.

Back in the classroom, Akatsuki and Takuma couldn't help but feel uneasy by letting Hinata on her own. Even if she said that she will be only going to the restroom. Watching this Rima decided to follow her and excused herself as well. Closing the door behind her she immediately scanned the hallway and tried to detect her scent as she walked.

After a few seconds of trial and error, looking alarmed she didn't think it was possible but she definitely couldn't detect Hinata in any direction, even her scent is gone.

"No,...calm down." She whispered to herself and took a deep breath and walk towards the east wing. When Rima finally reached the area she quickly went to the girl's restroom.

"Daidouji-san?" she called out but no one answered. Everything looked fine and nothing seems to be out of order. Checking the sink everything seemed to be working just fine. Quickly, she turn around and left the area.

'_Maybe she went to the west wing of the building?' _

Looking up she saw their history instructor standing near the stairs. Sensing her, he smiled slightly. "Sensei, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be-"

He cut her off by speaking quickly. He looked very anxious and in a hurry. "I'm just walking around. I was just about to go the chairman's office. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I forgot to tell someone something." With a bored tone, she said.

Rima narrowed her eyes slightly. "The chairman's office is that way." She pointed behind her, her expression remained blank."I know." He said, sounding irritated and distracted."Daidouji-san is not here. Try looking somewhere else.

Rima's eyes widen at this and looked at the instructor suspiciously.

...

Running as fast as she could she climbed down the stairs, at the east wing, two floors below. She passed by her history instructor and told her that he saw Aidou downstairs about two floors below. Following his instructions she quickly went down hoping to find Hanabusa.

Slowing down, she looked around the area. The next floor is already the ground floor and there are no classrooms there. Hanabusa should around the second floor. She continued to walk down the hallway and looked in front when she heard footsteps.

Hanabusa walked slowly towards her. She let out a small sigh of relief but something seems off about him. Mentally shaking her head Hinata move closer to him. "Aidou-sempai, I'm so glad I found you. Class started thirty minutes ago and we were all worried."

'_Get her!' _

Hanabusa looked paler than ever and his eyes looked completely blank. He didn't give her a reply and just stared back looking really troubled.

Hinata waited for him. "Uhm... Aidou-sempai?" Aidou slowly opened his mouth. "How troublesome." His voice sounded forced and in pain that made Hinata think that he is still angry at her. Slightly feeling panicked she tried to explain.

Looking embarrassed she tried to face him. She has do tell him herself. "Aidou-sempai, I-"

**To be continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Husband Is A Night Class Student**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights.**_

_**Author's note: O.k. here is it! ^^ Enjoy guys! Two chapters combined! **_

**Previous chapter: **

"I forgot to tell someone something." Rima said quickly.

"Is that so..."

"..." Rima narrowed her eyes slightly. "The chairman's office is that way." She pointed behind her, her expression remained blank."I know." He said, sounding irritated and distracted."Daidouji-san is not here. Try looking somewhere else.

Rima's eyes widen at this and looked at the instructor suspiciously.

**Chapter 16: A threat to the Academy **

Fifteen minutes has passed since Hinata and Rima left. Thanks to the instructor they were dismissed early and Akatsuki took this chance to look for Hinata. He narrowed his eyes to himself when he felt his heart clenched with unease and unknown horror. Takuma followed behind him with Shiki in tow.

"Akatsuki..." Takuma murmured to himself as he watched his friend's back worriedly. He glanced at Shiki who suddenly stopped and looked at the opposite direction. "Shiki?"

Closing his eyes he turned around. "Sorry. I just thought I felt...something."

Akatsuki looked up when he saw two noble vampires walking towards him. "Oh, Kain-san. Rihito-san wanted to give this to you." Akatsuki took the file and looked through it. Takuma looked over his shoulders and, as usual, Shiki didn't bother to do the same and looked pre-occupied.

"Isn't this..." Takuma recognized the file and looked at the two vampires. "Rihito-san gave it to you?"

The vampire nodded. "Yes, he said it was urgent and went down stairs in a hurry. And also this." The vampire handed Takuma a letter. Looking at it curiously Takuma took the opened letter and read its' contents.

...

"Aidou-sempai? Are you alright?" Hinata tilted her head to look at him.

'_I can't...move...' _ Aidou stared at her blankly, this time the assassins are going all out. They won't hold back anymore. _'...no,...go away...' _

Hinata looked at him worriedly and was about to tell him something when his body move on its' own. 'GO AWAY HINATA!' Aidou's mind screamed and before he knew it Hinata fell into his arms, unconscious. Uncontrollably, he used his powers to put Hinata to sleep.

Using Aidou's body the wielder looked down at Hinata, evily. "Hmp. We were just about to lure you out of class but I'm surprised,...Daidouji Hinata. You just made things easier for us, how convenient." With that he smirked and quickly carried her in his arms.

Narrowing his eyes he called his comrade mentally. "Oi! I got her! Let's move out of this place!"

The history instructor's eyes widen at the sudden mental contact of his comrade. He glanced behind him and found Rima still standing behind him. He gritted his teeth and turned his gaze on the stairs. "There's a noble vampire here with me!"

"What?! Get rid of her! No-that would be a waste of time, just get away already!"

He smiled at the idea and prepared to face the noble vampire behind him when...

"Sensei...how did you know I was looking for Daidouji-san?"

Rima caught him off guard and turned around briskly at her looking really shock. She narrowed her eyes at him, her face slowly darkening.

"Uh-wh-what are you talking about?" His face turn pale as he faced the young noble. "You said-"

"I didn't say it was Daidouji-san." She quickly cut him off.

The level C vampire's face paled completely. He realized his mistake. He took one step back as he stared back. "I-I only assume it was her si-since she passed by awhile ago." He said, nervously.

Rima took a step forward. "That's contradicting." She said, her voice sounding really dangerous.

The vampire started to sweat profusely. He glared at her and turned to run but stopped in his tracks when he found himself face to face against sharp threads, acting as a barrier. "You're not going anywhere sensei...or should I say 'intruder'?" Ayuru stood near the entrance of the hallway with his arms crossed against his chest and glared at the vampire dangerously. Rima stood her ground as well her hands started to spark with electricity.

...

'_Don't waste any time! Get the girl!'_

Aidou/level C vampire narrowed his eyes and prepared to leave with Hinata in his arms when suddenly, a dagger flew straight at him.

Quickly dodging it he glared at his attacker. "That's far enough." Rihito walked towards Aidou, he narrowed his eyes at him. Aidou/level C vampire did not cower and smirked to himself. "Do you really think that could stop me?"

Rihito raised an eyebrow at him. "No. I don't expect anything from someone like you."

His eyes widen slightly. "Do you not care of this person's life?!" Rihito threw another and the vampire dodge it again. He smiled evilly at the eyes of the level C vampire. _'Tsk! He knew that I am at my limit!' _

"You! Don't look at me like that!" He yelled and used Aidou's power to freeze his tracks. Rihito's eyes immediately glowed crimson red and quickly blocked the ices using his power, causing a loud explosion . Rihito's power consist that of a natural energy coming from his body and releasing it to cause explosion. Like that of a chi blast.

Zero and Yuuki gasped when they heard the explosion. Zero narrowed his eyes and immediately took his gun out and headed towards the commotion. Yuuki struggled on her feet and followed behind Zero.

"Zero!"

"Yuuki, get back!"

"No!"

Yuuki stubbornly took out her weapon and gave Zero a glare, telling him without words that she would follow him no matter what he says. Zero gave her a glance and muttered under his breath.

They quickly entered the school building through the windows when another explosion was heard. "Zero, we have to check the-" Yuuki turn to face Zero and was shocked to find him still kneeling and breathing hard. "Zero!"

Zero glared at her and pushed her slightly so she won't get close to him. Yuki looked at him worriedly as Zero clutched his neck. "Go away..." He wheezed, his eyes glowing on and off from the pain. Yuki shook her head.

'_Zero...he must have smelled someone's blood.' _Yuki mentally shook her. _'No,... Zero, he needs help. Somebody might have gotten hurt but I must help Zero first!' _

Yuki loosen her collar quickly and leaned to him. Instinctively, Zero leaned back and narrowed his eyes at her. "W-what are you doing?!" Zero groaned when he felt his heart pounded against his chest painfully.

"I know what I am doing!" Yuki forced herself to him and leaned even more closely. "Zero, please! Let me help you!" The blood scent became even more distinct in the air and Zero couldn't resist his eyes turning crimson red. How could she be selfless and forceful at this time? Zero growled and pulled her to him and quickly sunk his fangs on her neck. Hinata whimpered slightly and held onto him.

"Zero..."

...

Akatsuki narrowed his eyes as he scanned the pages. Takuma noted it to be the teacher's log book. Why would that new student give him this? He turned to the page with a bookmark and saw a list of teachers who signed out two days ago.

"What the..." Takuma's eyes widen with alarm. "Akatsuki! Try looking for Ichiyanagi sensei's name on the list!"

Akatsuki gave him a glance then quickly look at the list in front of him. There at the twentieth line was Ichiyanagi's name and signature. He frowned at the list in front of him, Ichiyanagi –their history instructor signed out two days ago and wrote a letter of absence and will not be back by the end of the month.

"Akatsuki." Takuma called his attention when suddenly a loud explosion caught everyone off guard.

...

"W-what was that?!" One of the vampires exclaimed almost losing his balance. Everyone looked alarmed and their eyes turned crimson red, preparing themselves from any attack.

"Shouldn't we call for the dorm president?!"

"Ichijou-sama just went outside..."

"It can't be that white haired prefect, isn't it?" One of the noble vampires glared through the window looking for a specific prefect.

"I do not think it's him. That explosion is too much to be coming from a anti-vampire gun." The other explained as calmly as she could.

"We can't just stand here and do anything! What if we are under attacked?!" One of yelled.

"Clam down!" Virei yelled over to them and couldn't help but be worried. _'Damn it, what the hell is going on?!' _

Virei looked to his right and saw Ruka leaving. "Souen-san!"

Ruka stopped and gave him a mean glance. "What?"

"Where are you going?" he calmly asked. Annoyed, Ruka raised an eyebrow at him. "Out."

"Wait!" Ruka ignored him and opened the door.

One of the vampires closes to the door took a deep breath and smelled Yuki's blood along with Rihito's, his eyes turned crimson red. Virei noticed and gave him a death glare. "Don't even dare." He threatened him. His classmate turned his head around and took out several blood tablets.

...

Rihito gasped slightly when he felt the cold wall behind him. Quickly, he placed his right hand in front of Aidou in defence while Aidou/level C vampire held an ice shard against Rihito's neck.

"Why you..." Aidou/level C vampire growled at him.

" You should give up while you still can. The others probably heard the explosion already." Rihito gritted his teeth.

"Hmp...we'll see." Aidou/level C vampire smirked at her him and his eyes turned crimson red once more. Rihito's eyes widen in anticipation.

...

"Oh my, so aggressive." The imposter dodged Rima's attack, smiling to himself.

"Showing your true colours now?" Rima replied back.

"Hmp." The vampire sensed another in coming attack and quickly blocked it with his left arm. He gasped when the thread grasped his arm tightly pulling him to the floor.

"I'm impressed. You do not give up easily do you." Ayuru drew closer making the vampire shiver.

"Ayuru-san." Rima glanced at him.

"It's already obvious who's your main target in this academy but I am much more interested on who sent you here." Ayuru pulled on the threads tighter making the vampire moan in pain.

"Tell me before I lose my patience." Ayuru said darkly, sounding really impatient.

The vampire looked down then started laughing at himself. "Whether I tell you or not it won't make any difference!" He almost yelled. Both Ayuru and Rima narrowed their eyes at him.

"The girl will be dead before I could even tell any of you!" he continued to laugh when suddenly a sharp whip nearly pierced him on the head, instead it left him with a wound across the cheek. The wielder intentionally missed his target by a millimetre successfully making him shut up.

Rima looked over with slight surprise written across her face. Shiki, with a bored expression, stared at the imposter with a silent warning. Ayuru didn't need to look to see who it was and continued to watch his prey.

"Shiki." Rima murmured.

"He was so loud." Shiki quietly stated.

...

Akatsuki and Takuma ran down the stairs as fast as they could towards the area of the explosion. Shiki went to other direction where he thought he sensed Rima and Ayuru's presence.

By the time they reached the second floor it was already covered in ice. Akatsuki recognize to whom it belong to and quickly used his power to melt the ice as he walk along. Takuma quietly followed behind him looking around. Everything had just gone quiet all of a sudden after the second explosion.

"How could Aidou do such a thing." Takuma whispered to himself. He couldn't believe Aidou doing anything to Hinata. "Takuma..." Akatsuki called his attention and Takuma looked over.

"Rihito-san!"

A carpet of ice covered half of Rihito's body and one large ice shard was stab on his chest. Takuma and Akatsuki quickly went to his side checking his vitals. His blood tainted his white coat deeply but it barely stained the floor beneath. "He must have fought with Hanabusa here but Hinata-chan..." Takuma tried to stop the bleeding with his handkerchief. Akatsuki looked behind him and looked through the broken window. "Hinata!" Her scent was faint but she was just here.

He gritted his teeth and quickly melted the ice along with the shard on Rihito. "His just unconscious, he'll live. Thank goodness it didn't hit his heart."

"Ichijou..."

"I'll be ok. Go after Aidou. I think he got Hinata-chan." Takuma said. Akatsuki hesitated then nodded. "Thanks."

"But..." Akatsuki looked at him. "I believe in Aidou. Even if he's reckless sometimes I don't think he would really hurt Hinata-chan."

Akatsuki looked down and sighed. He just hopes that Takuma is right. And with that he left.

...

"You're really testing my patience..." Ayuru angrily pulled the threads again but this time it blood came out and the vampire screamed.

Rima glanced at the blocked stairs, slightly alarmed. "I smell...someone's blood..."

"I don't think it belongs to Daidouji-san." Shiki assured her.

"Hmp! It looks like someone failed to rescue the girl." The vampire said in triumph.

"I will ask again, who sent you?!"

"Do you really think I came here alone?! You're wasting your time-"

Ayuru knelt in front of him and his eyes glowed angrily. "You're right. Since we won't be getting anything from you, I might well end your pathetic life. You don't care about the consequences, right?"

The vampire almost whimpered in fear under the noble vampire's gaze and suddenly, screamed in pain when Ayuru struck him on his chest with his sharp claws. Rima and Shiki watched quietly. A blood streaked down to the side of his lips. Ayuru tortured him mercilessly. "How does it feel to be the one targeted this time...sensei?"

"You.. bastard!" The vampire growled at him and bared his fangs. This infuriated Ayuru and pressed his claws deeper into the vampire causing more blood to overflow. Shiki and Rima narrowed their eyes as they watched but turned around when they sensed Zero behind them.

Zero held his gun up angrily and aimed it at the level C vampire. "Prefect..." Shiki said quietly to himself while pulling Rima by the arm slightly. Ayuru sensed him as well but did not pay him any attention when the vampire in front of him suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled it off of him.

Shiki and Rima looked back and move away a little. Ayuru immediately backed away and quickly manipulated his threads in attempt to surround the vampire. Zero gritted his teeth and fired. Shiki pulled Rima away from the fight; it would be very troublesome if one of them got shot by accident.

The vampire took out a long dagger from his side and cut though his way. He gasped when Zero aimed at his dagger and sent it crashing through the window. He growled at Zero angrily and took another but Ayuru's thread forced him to let go; managing to hold his wrist once more.

"How could you-" he was cut short when Shiki pierced his blood whip through him this time and forced him against the wall.

"Why don't we just kill him? It's no use if he won't talk." Rima suggested and sighed tiredly. The vampire struggled and tried to speak.

"Y-you don't understand!"

"Which part?"

The vampire coughed out blood and grunted, slowly he returned to his original form. "H-he...won't...let you.." He gasped and coughed out blood again.

Yuki came in running and stood beside Zero. "Zero, I could not find Hinata!" Zero narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Why am I not surprise."

"You're wasting your time...asking me for information." The vampire spoke again with his head down. "I'll be dead before... I –I could even say anything..." Ayuru stared at him for a moment. Zero clicked his gun to get the vampire's attention that he is not buying it. "Nice try."

"His telling the truth." Ayuru loosen his thread and let the vampire slump against the wall. Shiki slowly and quietly disintegrated his blood whip and placed his hands back into his pockets. "Shiki..."

"Let's go Rima."

Zero glared at Ayuru when he turns around to leave. "I didn't know you have a soft spot for your prey."

"The one behind this might have cast a spell on him to self destruct if he does or say anything to defy his/her orders. In the end we will never learn anything from him." Ayuru briefly explained as he passed by the prefects but gave Zero a challenging glance.

"Zero..." Yuki touched his shoulder to calm him down. Zero gritted his teeth before lowering his gun. If the vampire was less than a level D vampire he would have shot him to dust even if he/she has information. Keeping the gun in his hands he turned to leave as well while pulling Yuki with him. "W-wha! Zero!"

The level C vampire wheezed and slowly looked at their retreating forms. How infuriating. The noble vampire named Ayuru was not only torturing him but also teasing him by keeping him alive. The noble vampire didn't have any sign of mercy or compassion written in his eyes when he let go of him. Then that means...he wasn't letting him go easily, with compassion or not.

"Why you..." He muttered angrily and his eyes turned crimson red. Rima felt the evil vibe coming from the vampire and her eyes widen slightly. The vampire took out all of his daggers and hurled it at them. Zero quickly covered Yuki with his body, Rima and Shiki quickly blocked the attack with their powers.

"Zero!" Another dagger flew at them when suddenly someone caught it, bare handed.

The vampire smiled wickedly when one of his daggers caught Zero from the back but gasped when a carpet of threads completely surrounded his body. Ayuru's eyes glowed brightly as he finished him. The vampire screamed to death as the thread ruthlessly compressed the vampire within their hold under his command. In a matter of seconds, the academy's imposter turned to dust.

Ayuru's eyes returned to normal almost instantly and made his threads disappear leaving the dust on the floor. Yuki looked at Virei who caught the dagger and saved Zero. "Ah...uhm..." Yuki stared at him confused and unknowing. Virei smirked at her reaction and bent down to help them. "You're so mean Cross-san, have you forgotten who I am?' Virei teased her.

Yuki pouted at him and blushed slightly. It's really not easy to remember everyone in the night class. The last time they ever talk to each other was during their enrolment when she took their attendance. If you even count that as "talking". He chuckled at this and pulled her up. "Arigatou..."

"Zero." Yuki looked at Zero worriedly who covered his mouth and nose with his hand and kept his eyes close. Virei move to his side and with a swift movement he took out the dagger from his wounded shoulder. Zero groaned and breathed deeply, forcing himself to return back to normal.

"Saheitei-san..."

"It's not yet over." Virei slowly stood from the back. Ayuru continued to walk away leaving them to their devices. Shiki and Rima, looking unsure, followed behind.

"Uhm..." Yuki tried to speak. "I'm not sure what's going on but it looks like things are getting more complicated." Virei said without looking and prepared to leave. Virei noticed Zero's quick regeneration. "You're lucky it didn't hit you anywhere vital." He whispered to him. Zero glared at him as he left them both.

"Do you know where Hinata is?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"I can't be sure but I have a hunch."

...

Aidou/level C vampire lay Hinata on the bed and groaned in pain. He slid down on the floor and pressed his left hand on his bleeding right shoulder. He successfully hit Rihito on his left shoulder but Rihito equally damaged him as well. Glancing at his unconscious target he licked his upper lip. Slowly he stood up and felt himself healing; he narrowed his eyes when his blood stained so much of his white blazer.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue, realizing that somebody might have already followed his scent, just when he thought he finally found a better place to kill the human without any interruptions. He has to do this fast if he wanted to survive this idiotic mission. To think that one human girl is a torn to the Kain family.

Just what can this girl do to affect so much of everything around her? Who is she really anyways... she looked completely harmless to begin with. Heck, she doesn't even know how to defend herself back there. She was completely defenceless. It was almost laughable. Since noble vampires surrounded her almost all the time it took him and his comrade almost everything they've got to learn about her movements in just a short time, lure her, and kill her. Maybe she is more than what they think.

He mentally shook his head and focused on his last task. His eyes turned crimson red and formed another ice shard that look more like a knife in his hand. This is it. He walked closer his eyes still glowing. Once she is dead it would be over. He leaned over her on the bed and raised the sharp ice shard just above her heart.

Suddenly, he felt himself weaken and his host's eyes returned to normal for a second. _'Stop! That's enough!' _Aidou screamed angrily and the vampire mentally blocked him again full force. He frowned angrily and prepared to strike the girl when he felt his comrade's presence disappear.

"Wha-what the..."

His comrade is dead. Now, it's up to him to finish the mission. He growled in frustration and anger and lowered the ice dagger to her heart.

Just millimetres above her chest the ice shard turned into crystal dust when fire suddenly enveloped his hand. Aidou/level C vampire manages to avoid getting burn by the fire and looked at the intruder. He got the girl, faced a noble vampire, found a hiding place, and lost a comrade then what?!

Akatsuki felt his blood boil when he saw Aidou leaning over Hinata on the bed. He felt relieved when he heard her still breathing. Looking back at Aidou they both bared their fangs at each other.

"Hanabusa...how dare you..." Akastuki glared at him. Aidou remained in his position as Akatsuki walked into the room. "Isn't it obvious?" Aidou replied quietly, eyes glowing.

"Move away from her, Hanabusa. To think you will choose this old dorm to hide."

"Do you really think I'll listen?" Aidou narrowed his eyes and started to freeze Hinata, like what he did to Rihito Yuuri.

Akatsuki's eyes glowed brightly and tackled him to the floor. Hinata remained unconscious and since half of her body is covered in ice she was practically glued on the bed.

Aidou/level C vampire struggled with Akatsuki and kicked him away. Compared to the other vampire he was more skilled. Akatsuki kneeled on the floor and surrounded Hanabusa with fire but he quickly put it out. Aidou gave Akatsuki a death glare and formed an ice sword in his hand this time. Akatsuki quickly dodge the attack and sent a thread of flames towards his cousin. Much to his surprise, Aidou sliced his way through redirecting the flames. Because of this the curtains were caught in fire.

"Hanabusa!" Akatsuki yelled at him. Aidou/level C vampire ignored him, ran towards him and slashed at him. He gasped in surprise when Kain stopped his sword with his left hand, covered with flames. Even if he manages to stop him blood trickled from his hand and stained the floor. Aidou looked distracted Akatsuki took this chance and wrapped his right hand around Aidou's neck.

"Hanabusa!" Akatsuki yelled at him angrily. Aidou/level C vampire stared back with a blank expression and snickered but he stopped short when he felt his host fighting back. Akatsuki blinked twice at this when he noticed his sudden change of behaviour. Something was off.

Aidou's eyes glowed on and off, and his eyes were returning back to its' original colour. The level c vampire within Aidou growled in pain. "Urgh! Not...now...!"

'_Stay away from him!' _

Everything makes sense now. Aidou wasn't himself because of the vampire that resides within him. Akatsuki remembered Ichijou's words and for a moment he was glad. Aidou/level c vampire pulled back from Akatsuki's hold and move away. His cousin started to cough violently but continued to point his ice-sword at the noble vampire in front of him. Akatsuki turned his hand to fist; his cousin is finally fighting back the mind control. Has the mind control weakened finally?

Level C vampires basically do not have special powers with the exceptions of low level mind control, shape shifting, erase memories, and like everyone else with extra ordinary physical strength. Level D vampires have even lesser or no special features. However, this level C vampire seemed to be a little bit different. He was able to control his cousin longer than twenty-four hours. A normal level C vampire would not be able to hold control of a noble vampire longer than five minutes!

The level C vampire felt himself losing, his vision started to blur as he breathed deeply. His host is really fighting him this time and if this continues he would be killed before he can even finish his mission. He looked at Hinata and with desperation, without much of a glance at Akatsuki, he completely freeze Hinata with the intention to suffocate her to death instead.

Akatsuki grabbed Aidou by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "Hinata!"

Aidou/level C vampire struggled under his hold and laughed wickedly. "Y-you're...too late." Akatsuki glared at him, not at Aidou but the level C vampire within him. "You..." Akatsuki was about to say something when suddenly Aidou strained and started to wheeze. Kain looked at him, confused. His eyes widen when he felt Ruka's presence in the room.

"Ruka...?"

Ruka's eyes glowed as she used her power on Aidou. "Release him Akatsuki, his mine." Ruka walked closer and Akatsuki released him and quickly went to Hinata.

"Hinata!" He immediately melted the ice and took her in his arms trying to warm her cold body. He shook her body gently to wake her up and touched her cheek with his left hand. "Hinata...wake up!" He checked her arms, hands and legs and found frostbites and because of the ice her breathing became very low.

Worry filled him, lowering her to his lap, he quickly undone his white blazer and wrapped it around her. "Hinata...stay with me...please..." He whispered his plead and embraced her, his eyes glowed again to increased his body warmth and gradually transfer it to her.

Ruka glanced at Akatsuki and return her attention to Aidou. She glared when the level C vampire stubbornly fight her. "Give it up." Ruka sent him a message mentally.

Aidou's eyes glowed and coughed out blood. He gritted his teeth as he force the level C vampire to leave his body. "Argh!" He screamed in pain almost taking Ruka by surprise.

Slowly, dark reddish-black fumes started to form on the other side of the room, revealing the level C vampire who was wheezing harder than Aidou. Ruka successfully drive the level C vampire out of Aidou. Akatsuki protectively put his arms around Hinata and gave the level C vampire a death glare. Aidou tried to stand on his feet with the help of Ruka. He wiped the blood from his mouth and looked over at the vampire with pure hatred and disgust. "H-how dare you! You low life!" Ruka pulled him back. "What the-Ruka!"

Ruka walked towards the vampire and her eyes glowed. "You finally gave up."

The level C vampire looked up and bared his fangs at her. Akatsuki created another handful of flames and tried to surround him but the vampire evaded this and kicked Ruka in her stomach. Aidou caught her from the back. Glaring, with his free hand he waved it in front and several long crystalline ice erupted from the floor towards the vampire.

Taking out a small dagger from his pocket, with incredible speed, he hurled it at Hinata. Akatsuki burned it and tightened his hold on Hinata, this time he carried her in his arms. Landing on the floor he swiftly threw another dagger and this time towards Ruka. Knowing that she could use mind control she was a total hindrance.

"Ruka!" Ruka raised her arm to block it but Aidou move in front of her and caught it without getting hurt. "Hanabusa..."

Focusing on the enemy, the moment he caught it he threw it back at the enemy.

Akatsuki looked down at Hinata when he felt her body temperature return back to normal. Her breathing is still low and due to the frostbites on her body it would cause her a lot of pain once she wakes up. Maybe it's better if she remain asleep...but for how long?

The level c vampire growled in pain when the dagger wounded his shoulder and hit the wall behind him, he hissed at them for ruining everything. Suddenly, several transparent threads reached him wrapped around his left arm followed by a blood whip. The blood whip, instead of wrapping around him, hit his side where his other daggers were hidden making him defenceless. Looking behind him, he was closed to the wall here his last dagger was sheathed. He felt his left arm being pulled with no other choice he reached for the dagger with his right hand. By the time his hand touched the handle, he screamed in pain when he received two gun shots, half of his arm turned to ashes.

"Hinata! Kain-sempai!" Yuki was so worried that she ran towards them. Zero's eyes widen with alarm when the level C vampire started to move again. "Yuki!" Zero pulled Yuki out of the way just in time to see the level C vampire raised his right leg towards his target, expertly threw his last dagger. Aidou was caught by surprise he didn't think that he would be hiding dagger near his ankles and yelled over to Akatsuki across the room. "Akatsuki!"

The level C vampire was fast and it was too late to dodge the knife. Akatsuki quickly ducked and covered Hinata with his body, turning his back against the dagger. Rima used her power and immobilized the vampire.

Suddenly, before the dagger could hit Akatsuki, Virei disabled the dagger in mid-air mentally. The vampire saw this, everything he had done were all futile, in rage he struggled. "INGRATES!"

Ruka will not take an insult, ever, especially if it's coming from a lower level vampire . Looking at the eyes of the vampire directly, her eyes glowed brightly and finally used her power to finish him off. The vampire gasped and in a matter of suffocating silence he burst into dust.

...

Mr. Kain barged into the study of his father and glared at him angrily. "What have you done?!" Hamano Kain, the former head of the clan and the grandfather of Akatsuki, turn around in his seat and looked at him with a blank expression.

"Impressive, you've already found out? Whose side are you on."

"Yes, besides I was under the impression that you would follow the council's orders instead."

His father chuckled at this and stood up. "You're wrong, I planned everything." Mr. Kain raised an eye brow at him. "So, you really did order two vampires to do your dirty work."

"I thought of killing the girl myself but I think it would be easier this way." Mr. Hamano continued. "The councils were useless. I didn't expect them to just sit down and watch. That girl's presence brought disgrace into our family!"

Mr. Kain closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. From behind him Kaname finally walked in. "And I didn't expect you to go this far, either." Kaname narrowed his eyes at him dangerously.

Mr. Hamano was caught by surprise and almost knocked over the vase behind him. "K-Kuran Kaname-sama."

Mr. Kain looked the other way and let the pureblood deal with his father. "But I ask of you, why would Daidouji Hinata be executed simply for the sake of protecting your linage and your..." he paused before he continued. '...status in the vampire society."

Mr. Hamano couldn't bow down and looked completely guilty as Kaname looked at him directly in the eye. The pureblood definitely wants answers. If he doesn't he will not see the end of the day.

"How could I be so wrong..."He said, sounding nervous but tried compose himself again. "The blood that runs through our veins is a curse."

"Even if Daidouji-san never appeared that blood will remain forever within your family." Mr. Kain looked up and looked at Kaname's back.

"I know that!" He nearly yelled at him banging his fist on his desk but Kaname remain stoic. "But...because of that human girl Akatsuki is-" before he could continue Kaname cut him off and mentally pushed him against the bookshelves causing several books to fall out.

"Kaname-sama!"

Kaname's eyes glowed and gave him a warning glare. "Anymore than this act of disobedience will be considered a threat to all students residing in the academy. Don't soil your hands with more blood than you already have, Kain-san." With that he let him wall to floor with a loud thud, without another word he left the room leaving Kain's father to deal with the rest.

Mr. Kain watched the pureblood leave, he looked back at his father looking unsure of himself. This is the first time his father was told off by a pureblood and since no one dared to argue with him before, everything that just happened was new to him. He looked down at the floor and covered his aching head with his hand.

"Akatsuki..."

**To be continued**

**Author's note: Please don't forget to review. ^^ It would really hep me improve the next chapters. Guys, thank you for the wait! ^^**


End file.
